Who is the poltergeist ? Réecriture
by Nebra
Summary: Réécriture de la première version.Chapitre 3 Affaire 2. A rattrapé la version précédente.
1. Chapter 1

Ca fait bizarre de réécrire une fic, quand je relis la première version je me dis « J'étais en seconde, c'est sur. » Bizarre.

Le fond de ce premier chapitre reste le même que dans la précédente version, mais les évènements se déroulent différemment, ils sont plus creusés aussi, normal. Je pense que vous aimerez Naru ^^ quoiqu'il pourrait être sur le trône nous les fangirls on l'aimerait de la même façon. Au moins ce n'est pas un personnage difficile XD j'ai eu plus de mal avec Mai.

Ne faîtes pas attention à la sorte de prologue bizarre de ce début de chapitre, il est totalement dispensable, à part qu'il replace un peu le contexte. Quand je le lis je prend la voix de Walter, ou d'un majordome quelconque, allez savoir pourquoi.

Enfin je m'appuis beaucoup sur le roman, donc attention aux spoilers. Je mets des notes pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les chapitres traduits ;-)

* * *

Notes :

1- Dans le roman Mai remarque que Naru passe son temps à étudier des cartes et que, du coup il aime voyager (les déductions de Mai sont incroyables parfois XD). En fait il cherche le lac où l'assassin a dissimulé le corps de son frère.

2- Dans le roman, Mai rappelle l'identité des personnages ainsi : Bô-san (Takigawa Houshou, 25 ans, ancien moine); c'est juste un clin-d'œil à sa manière de présenter les choses.

3- Dans le roman (encore), Mai décrit son travail à la SPR, elle précise que Naru ne boit que du thé noir, jamais de thé vert. Comme elle à l'impression de ne pas beaucoup aider (pauvre Mai ^^) elle dit qu'elle met tout son cœur dans la préparation du thé et a choisi un thé pour chaque jour de la semaine, mais que Naru ne le remarque même pas XD.

PS : ce chapitre est définitivement sous le signe de Naru ^^

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Il n'y avait pas de problèmes dans la vie que menait actuellement Taniyama Mai de 8 heures 30 à 15 heures 30 : elle allait en cours sans rechigner, avait des notes dans la moyenne, étant sociable elle se faisait des amis facilement. Non, ce n'était qu'à partir de 16 heures que les choses empiraient.

Elle trouvait toujours étonnant de voir à quel point de personne « normale », elle devenait, idiote, inculte, et dégringolait rapidement au bas de l'échelle sociale. D'un certain point de vue, ça démontrait à quel point le lycée était un monde à part entière, de l'autre à quel point la SPR était un univers à elle seule.

Le centre en était Shibuya Kazuya.

Il faut sans doute donner quelques explications à propos de la Shibuya Psychic Research, dit SPR. En japonais cela signifierait « Shibuya, Recherches Psychiques ». Le patron, du même nom que l'agence, est un adolescent de 18 ans, terriblement séduisant - et arrogant, de ce fait surnommé Naru-chan le narcissique. C'est un génie pour tout ce qui concerne les faits psychiques, et son seul hobby est de les étudier, ça et les cartes routières (note 1).

Il y a deux autres employés à l'agence : Taniyama Mai, 17 ans, lycéenne, femme à tout faire ; et Koujo Lin, âge inconnu, assistant de Shibuya Kazuya, continuellement enfermé dans son bureau.(2)

Naru est un professionnel qui n'accepte que les cas qui l'intéressent. De ce fait, il se passe environ trois mois entre chaque affaire. Leur nombre est donc relativement réduit depuis l'arrivée de Mai à l'agence.

Personne ne sait comment le loyer est payé, le prix du matériel utilisé reste tabou.

Cette histoire prend place en Novembre, où le froid et la neige glacent notre jeune héroïne, vaillamment en quête d'un appartement miteux.

* * *

Mai n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce jour-là qu'il se déroule un évènement particulier ou autre chose d'imprévu. Elle savait depuis le départ qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour trouver un studio qui, au mieux, aurait des toilettes : Tokyo possédait le marché immobilier le plus infâme du monde, elle n'attendait donc pas de miracle après seulement deux semaines intenses de recherches. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé, était que les loueurs seraient aussi arrogants.

La jeune fille connaissait pourtant très bien le narcissisme : elle était tombée amoureuse de son incarnation. Cependant, l'incarnation, elle, avait l'avantage de ne pas être stupide.

C'est ainsi qu'elle combattait vaillamment le froid et le bruit d'un studio sans double-vitrage et aux cloisons fines sous les combles, en même temps qu'un homme d'affaires graisseux.

« Je vous dis que vous êtes une ingrate. Tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui le sont, mais croire que vous voulez avoir cet appartement sans caution. J'ai des dizaines de personnes qui tuerait pour l'avoir.

- Je ne dis pas sans caution, mais demander l'équivalent de six mois de loyer c'est impossible ! »

Cet idiot d'entrepreneur était fou.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous dîtes, jeune fille ! Que savez-vous du monde ? Soit vous payez soit vous partez. Les acheteurs potentiels attendent ! »

Il renifla de son énorme nez avant de se resservir un verre de soju. Le troisième depuis que la lycéenne était arrivée.

« Je peux payer une caution équivalente à trois mois de loyer, maximum. » précisa Mai. « Ensuite, je n'aurais pas de problème à payer tous les mois.

- Ce n'est pas… Ecoutez je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

Mai sentait la colère monter. Ce vieux fou voulait qu'elle paye une fortune au cas où elle dévasterait l'appartement. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Déchirer encore un peu plus le papier des murs, arracher les gongs d'une porte déjà branlante ? Même l'évier était bancal.

« Il faut me comprendre… Vous êtes jeune, mineure, sans famille. Vous avez seulement un petit boulot à mi-temps…

- Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose, mais je suis bien payée. Je suis même assurée ! »

Vu le regard que lui lança le loueur, Mai n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait dû dire « même ». Elle retint un soupir devant sa stupidité, mais de toute façon elle n'était pas sûre que les prochains clients de ce type soit assurés en quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis pauvre, mais je ne suis pas endettée et je n'ai aucun risque de l'être puisque je suis assurée. »

Sauf si l'on ruine une caméra à plusieurs milliers de yen. Mais ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois.

« J'ai un travail stable, sans danger, je suis secrétaire. »

Elle sert le thé. Sauf lorsqu'une mission arrive, mais c'est rare, très rare. A ces moments-là elle exorcise des esprits qui l'entrainent dans des puits ou veulent se nourrir de son sang.

« Les affaires de mon patron marchent bien… »

Une affaire tous les trois mois, c'est… stable.

« J'entretiens de bonnes relations avec lui… »

Mai sentait le poids du mensonge s'alourdir un peu plus à chaque phrase. Mais après tout il lui avait sourit quelques fois. Avec sagesse, elle décida de ne pas ajouter qu'elle lui vouait une grande admiration. Elle ne savait pas si ce genre de commentaire serait crédible.

Cependant l'homme d'affaire la regardait d'un air un peu moins conflictuel.

« Dans quel branche votre agence exerce t-elle ?

- La recherche.

- Ah, le pharmaceutique fait de bonnes affaires ces temps-ci… » Il marqua une pause. « Bien je vous offre un marché. »

Mai dû prendre sur elle pour retenir un soupir de soulagement, à la place elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Puisque vous semblez avoir un bon travail, amenez-moi vos bulletins de salaire et surtout, demandez à votre employeur… »

Demander à Naru. Mai sentit les muscles de ses lèvres se figer.

« … si je peux prélever directement votre loyer sur salaire. A cette condition je baisserai votre caution. Et il me faut l'autorisation de votre tuteur bien entendu. Je vous donnerai les papiers à signer. »

En ressortant de l'immeuble, la jeune fille était mitigée entre le soulagement de posséder un maigre espoir quant à sa vie future (elle ne souhaitait pas dormir dehors en plein hiver) et la crainte de l'affrontement entre Naru et elle le lendemain. Elle entendait déjà les sarcasmes sonner dans ses oreilles. Naru n'aimait pas mélanger travail et vie privée, et encore qu'à l'habituel il se serait contenté de signer le papier, ces jours-ci son humeur massacrante atteignait des sommets encore jamais atteints. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte de thé…

Mai sentit un frisson d'effroi remonter son échine avant d'afficher un air désabusé. Elle s'inquiétait trop. La mauvaise humeur de Naru était habituelle, il s'en sortirait avec quelques remarques cassantes et une fois qu'elle se serait énervée il serait sans doute content.

« Hé… Il n'en ferait pas exprès quand même ? » fit -elle à haute voix. Puis secouant la tête comme pour chasser cette idée déplaisante, elle remonta la pente jusqu'à son immeuble en pressant le pas : il était déjà tard.

* * *

C'est avec un léger soupire que Shibuya Kazuya découvrit le désordre de la cuisine. Les différentes sortes de thé que Mai choisissait soigneusement (un pour chaque jour de la semaine (3)) étaient éparpillés sur le plan de travail. Son jeun soudain avait apparemment paniqué la jeune fille qui avait testé différentes sortes de thé toute la journée pour voir lequel fonctionnerait. Kazuya n'avait pas cru bon de lui dire que son médecin (que maman Lin le forçait à voir tous les mois) lui avait demandé de réduire sa dose quotidienne. Bientôt sa mauvaise humeur forcerait Lin à lui permettre d'en boire autant qu'il le souhaiterait, médecin ou non, et Mai finirait par lui demander de but en blanc ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Il faudrait d'ailleurs lui rappeler demain que si elle voulait être un tant soit peu utile, elle pouvait au moins remettre la cuisine en ordre.

Sans particulièrement se presser il saisit sa veste, l'enfila, et indiqua à Lin qu'il partait le premier. Il avança vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée manquant de le percuter de plein fouet.

Madoka. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde pour se pointer chez les gens à 11 heures du soir, sans frapper, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage et un « Bonsoir » qui ne manquerai pas de réveiller le voisin. Kazuya avait déjà mal à la tête.

« Bonsoir Naru-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Madoka sourit :

« Je pense t'avoir appris à dire bonjour, mais apparemment tu n'as pas encore passé le stade du bonsoir. ..

- Madoka… » coupa le dénommé Naru. « Vient-en aux faits.

- … ?

- S'il te plait. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de sa mentor, tant à cheval sur la politesse (où était-ce lui qui ne l'était pas assez ?). Cependant il s'assombrit un peu et elle prit place sur le sofa.

« Je suis désolée de t'ennuyer, mais je dois te demander un service. Ton père aussi est concerné. »

Le chef de la SPR lui prêta alors toute son attention, bien que surpris :

« Qu'est-ce que mon père a à voir là-dedans ? Il y a des problèmes en Angleterre ? »

Madoka secoua la tête :

« Non, le problème vient du Japon. Mais avant de commencer pourrais-je avoir un peu de thé s'il te plait ? Et se serait bien que Lin entende toute l'histoire aussi.

- Oui. Il est dans son bureau.»

Il entra rapidement dans la cuisine et s'affaira à préparer le thé. Il entendit vaguement les commentaires excités que Madoka faisait à Lin sur un sujet quelconque. Quand il revint dans la pièce, Madoka se moquait de l'air contrarié de Lin. Elle l'avait toujours adoré, Lin le lui rendait très mal. Naru s'éclaircit la gorge, elle s'arrêta immédiatement ce qui parut soulager le chinois.

« Bien, est-ce que tu sais Naru que la British Psychic Research Association va être accueillie à par la Japanese Society For Parapsychologie ?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé. Moins je m'approche d'eux, mieux je me porte. »

Madoka ferma les yeux et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je sais. Cependant cette fois-ci c'est différent. Ton père, Martin Davis sera présent, ainsi que Kugumiya Rie.

- Tu essaies de me convaincre par leur présence ?

- Oui. » répondit-elle de but en blanc. « Je ne me préoccupe pas de tous ces serpents de l'association qui seront présents, simplement… » Elle marqua une pause, semblant hésiter. « Un scandale est vite arrivé, l'évènement est entièrement couvert par la presse, si ton père est touché, ta couverture ici ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

A ces paroles, Lin sembla s'agiter brusquement :

« Qu'est-il passé par la tête du professeur ? Nous étions d'accord sur le sujet : il faut éviter toute médiatisation au Japon !

- Il n'a pas eu le choix. » coupa Madoka. « Sir Fond l'a menacé de complot où je ne sais quoi. Il l'accuse de se séparer progressivement de l'association et de saboter les recherches. »

Lin eut une exclamation abasourdie :

« Comment ose t-il ? » rugit-il. Madoka opina :

- Le professeur le sait : une seule vidéo, une seule menace ta couverture ici. Fond est une des personnes qui connaît la véritable identité d'Oliver Davis. »

Naru garda le silence quelques secondes, ses sourcils froncés trahissaient son état d'esprit. Il finit par demander :

« Quel rapport avec la SPR ? Les choses deviendraient compliquées si je le rejoignais.

- C'est parce que ces derniers jours, alors même que la délégation britannique arrive demain, l'hôtel semble abriter un poltergeist.

- Un poltergeist ! » s'exclama Lin. « La veille de leur arrivée…

- C'est peu probable que se soit une coïncidence. » conclut Naru. « Tout ça me semble compliqué, je n'ai pas envie d'être impliqué avec ce genre de personne. D'autant plus que la presse sera là.

- S'il te plait. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que la presse apprenne l'existence d'un poltergeist. Evidemment le premier imbécile venu demandera aux scientifiques de faire leurs preuves, dont Martin Davis, qui se fait, en réalité, passer pour Oliver Davis.

- Alors même que je suis l'unique Oliver Davis à les posséder. »

La voix de Madoka devint basse :

« Ton père, Gene et toi êtes aux yeux du monde une seule et unique personne. La crédibilité de votre famille en dépends, et si nous échouions il est fort probable que l'assassin te prenne pour sa propre victime. »

Kazuya ne répondit pas.

* * *

« Tout va bien Naru ? »

L'adolescent fut surpris de la brusque apparition de Mai, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, perdu comme il était dans ses pensées. Il se souvint qu'elle devait encore être briefée à propos de leur nouvelle affaire. Il soupira intérieurement (il soupirait beaucoup ces temps-ci, même Mai lui en avait fait la remarque) et leva les yeux vers elle :

« Nous avons une nouvelle affaire, proposée par Madoka, avertis les autres s'il te plait. »

Elle parut surprise par cette annonce subite :

« Elle est venue après que je sois partie ?

- En toute logique oui, sinon je pense que même toi tu aurais remarquée la présence d'une étrangère dans notre bureau. »

Les traits de Mai se figèrent dans une expression de colère. Kazuya le regretta un moment mais balaya ce genre de pensée : il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de subir des questions stupides. Mai reprit la conversation avec une certaine raideur dans la voix :

« Je suppose que oui, Shibuya-sama. Faut-il appeler tous nos coéquipiers à l'agence ? »

Il fallut un certain moment au chef de la SPR pour réussir à garder son calme. Il fallait avouer qu'il l'avait cherché.

« Oui. »

Mai sortit du bureau en claquant la porte : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet idiot ! Il la prenait pour qui ? Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et lui il la rembarrait. Elle n'était pas un passe-nerfs exclusif pour le grand boss Shibuya !

« Quoique… » reconsidéra-t-elle en nettoyant les mugs qu'ils avaient utilisés la veille - il ne fallait pas compter sur Naru pour le faire. « Je ne sers pas forcément à grand-chose d'autre en dehors des missions… »

Le plus grand drame quand on aime quelqu'un d'incroyablement arrogant, c'est qu'on a beau le haïr de se comporter comme un enfoiré, on finit toujours par s'inquiéter sur le pourquoi du comment. C'est ainsi que pour la énième fois dans la semaine Mai pardonna son patron d'être un salaud et se plia à ses ordres. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Naru, bien qu'on croit souvent le contraire, de faire preuve de méchanceté gratuite. Ce qui était vraiment énervant pour elle, c'était de ne pas en connaître les raisons.

Elle était à des années-lumière de penser l'entendre de sa bouche un jour. Et c'était ça plus qu'autre chose qui fatiguait jour après jour Taniyama Mai.

* * *

C'est quelques heures plus tard que furent rassembler à la SPR plusieurs de leurs collègues. Kazuya leur expliqua rapidement la situation, survolant délibérément ses propres motivations. Un poltergeist lors d'une réunion de deux grands centres de recherche paranormales. Ce fut tout ce qu'avaient besoin de savoir les différents exorcistes. Evidement, il aurait été trop optimiste d'attendre une réponse trop intelligente de leur part.

« On va voir le réel Oliver Davis ! » s'exclama Takigawa-san avec force.

S'ils savaient. Matsuzaki-san renchérit sur les dires du moines :

« Et on va pouvoir assister aux grandes conférences sur les dernières recherches !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Matsuzaki-san soit capable de suivre ce genre de conférence » déclara Hara-san, son visage éternellement caché par sa manche de kimono. Kazuya, bien que totalement d'accord avec elle, était agacé par ce genre de manie.

« Parce que toi oui, peut-être ?

- J'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois, si tu veux savoir, et je suis invitée d'honneur.

- Sans doute qu'ils n'étaient pas encore avertis de ton sale caractère.

- Je pense être plus supportable que Matsuzaki-san.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, » intervint John. « C'est un atout que Hara-san soit invitée en tant que telle. »

Merci John. Au moins un de moins puéril que les quatre autres. Quoique Mai n'avait pas encore prit part à la conversation. Fait étonnant. Kazuya leva les yeux vers son employée : elle regardait dans le vide. L'exclamation d'agacement qu'il avait a moitié-anticipée (il faut se l'avouer) fit place à de l'étonnement. Ce n'était pas le genre de Mai. Se sentant coupable pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se demandait s'il en était la cause. Pour se distraire d'avoir des pensées aussi futile, il décida qu'il était temps de remettre les autres à leur place :

« J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez d'en parler comme d'un voyage scolaire, il y a différents points que nous devons éclaircir, et si vous ne les respectez pas vous pouvez dire au revoir à votre salaire. »

Il avait découvert il y a quelques temps que l'argent retenait toute l'attention de leur intellect. C'était une arme de poids, apparemment ils étaient tous aussi incapable de gérer un budget que d'exorciser correctement. C'était dire. Seule Mai, étonnamment, échappait à cette règle. Vivant seule depuis un jeune âge, elle devait sûrement avoir plus de rigueur que les autres. Ces derniers s'étaient soudain tus.

« A cause de la presse qui entourera l'évènement, nous devrons être extrêmement prudents. Chacun d'entre nous, hormis Hara-san, aurons une identité d'emprunt. De la même manière, seul un nombre très réduit de personnes connaîtront notre existence. Je ne sais pas encore ce que Madoka a prévu, nous le saurons demain matin. Yasuhara-san est déjà sur place, cet nuit Lin, lui et moi transporteront l'équipement nécessaire.

« Il restera un problème de taille : à cause des clients, nous ne pourrons pas installer toutes les caméras nécessaires au bon déroulement de l'enquête. Par conséquent vous auriez beau vous faire attaquer, si une caméra n'est pas près de vous personne ne viendra vous aider. Il faudra identifier rapidement l'origine de tout cela si nous voulons nous munir de charme.

- Mais, n'as-tu pas dit que c'était un poltergeist ? » intervint Bô-san. « Si l'origine est humaine nous ne pourrons pas nous défendre.

- Rien n'est encore sûr. C'est le diagnostic de certain chercheurs, personnellement je ne ferai confiance qu'à mon propre jugement. »

Le reste du groupe hocha la tête, pensifs. Le chef de la SPR se leva alors soudainement et leur distribua à chacun un morceau de papier.

« Vous pouvez partir et vous préparer. Voici pour chacun d'entre vous l'heure précise à laquelle vous devez-vous rendre à l'hôtel et par quelle entrée. N'ayez pas une minute de retard. » menaça-t-il. « Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

- Tant de prudence. » déclara Matsuzaki-san. « Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?

- Je n'aime pas la presse, encore moins ces chercheurs. Je ne veux pas qu'un arriviste viennent fouiner où ça lui chante. »

Le reste du groupe eut un sourire désabusé. Malgré les compétence évidentes de leur chef, c'était toujours drôle d'entendre cette remarque de la bouche d'un adolescent de 18 ans. Ils bavardèrent encore un peu et s'en allèrent les uns après les autres.

* * *

J'espère que ceux qui ont lu la première version ne sont pas trop déçu par rapport à ce chapitre -.-" j'essaie de m'améliorer tant que je peux. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bisous,

Nebra.


	2. Chapter 2

A force de recycler, on finit par arriver à un résultat bizarre. ^^'

Beaucoup de parlotte dans ce chapitre un peu plus d'action vers la fin. C'est toujours aussi difficile d'écrire du point de vue de Mai, j'espère que ça se ressent pas trop -.- ' Je suis restée coincée à un certain moment à force de me demander ce que pouvait être sa réaction.

Il y a d'énormes changements dans ce chapitre : la trame reste bien sur la même, mais j'ai dû réorganiser tous les évènements pour qu'ils deviennent plus cohérents. Ne vous étonnez pas si certains éléments ne sont jamais apparus dans la première version -.- ' il fallait que je rende le tout plus réaliste.

Par contre je vous préviens : tout dans ce chapitre est du point de vue de Mai ^^' dans le prochain par contre, il y aura de tout, Bô-san, Ayako, John etc… Si je change pas d'avis en cours de route. Lin me manque, mais on devrait pas avoir son point de vue tout de suite T.T

* * *

Notes :

(1) Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi : on accorde bien avec avoir quand le COD est devant le verbe non ? Peut importe comment je l'écris cette phrase me paraît bizarre -.- ''

(2) Si vous voulez une idée, cherchez sur internet une photo du nouveau tribunal de Caen ^^' une horreur, quand on le voit on se sent déjà condamné, mais l'intérieur est superbe par contre.

Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes T.T J'ajoute que je déteste pour ne pas supporter les alinéas.-.-' J'espère que vous aimerez cette version aussi ^^ Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage énormément !

* * *

Taniyama Mai était de mauvaise humeur. Shibuya Kazuya en était (encore une fois) la cause. Pas que son mauvais caractère déteigne sur son employée, mais parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'être aussi obsessionnelle, ce qui correspondait si peu à sa personnalité.

Elle lui en voulait aussi, bien sur, que par hasard elle soit celle qui devait arriver la première à l'Hôtel Ritzu, elle lui en voulait pour ce que son ignoble professeur de math lui faisait subir à chacune de ses absences, mais surtout d'être assez arrogant pour s'installer dans ses rêves. Encore il viendrait chez elle en chair et en os (ce qui n'arriverait - grâce au ciel ? - sans doute jamais) elle pourrait simplement s'énerver contre lui, mais dans le cas présent, elle se voyait très mal lui reprocher de polluer ses nuits, surtout qu'elle devrait avouer qu'elle rêvait de lui. Connaissant Naru, se serait certainement beaucoup plus qu'embarrassant, et équivaudrait à une déclaration.

Selon Naru, chaque fille était fondamentalement séduite par lui, donc stupide, mais de bon goût. (Mai avait été une des première à ne pas succomber immédiatement à son charme : il lui avait fallu deux jours.)

Était-ce possible d'être aussi arrogant ? Mai se demandait si le pensait vraiment ou s'il en faisait exprès. Quoique d'un certain point de vue, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Ses tergiversions l'avaient amenée (1) jusqu'à l'hôtel sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. C'est d'un air perplexe qu'elle scruta la façade du grand bâtiment en forme de L. Avec ses panneaux noirs en guise de façade extérieure, il dégageait une atmosphère sinistre. Mai ne comprendrait jamais l'architecture moderne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un aspect plutôt étrange venant d'un hôtel, n'attirant pas spécialement le client. Mai ne s'étonnait presque pas qu'il y ait un poltergeist à cet endroit : on aurait dit un palais de justice (2).

Se reprenant, elle continua sa marche et longea le coté de l'hôtel : elle était censée rentrer par la porte de service. Elle se félicita d'être venue en avance car il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour mettre la main dessus, l'architecte ayant au la brillante idée qu'elle soit de la même couleur que le mur, et impossible à distinguer quand il faisait encore nuit noire.

A l'intérieur Naru l'attendait, ce qui lui procura une étrange sensation de chaleur et un sentiment de contentement extrême.

« Tu es en avance. » déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Evidemment. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il la féliciterait pour son zèle ? Elle en fut désespérée : était-il si peu pressée de la voir qu'il lui reprochait d'être en avance ? Plus le temps passait plus il lui semblait que ses chances s'amenuisaient. Mais, Naru continua avec ce qui lui semblait un air un peu coupable :

« C'est une bonne chose, j'avais besoin de toi… »

Besoin d'elle ?

« … pour installer le reste de l'équipement. »

Finalement l'air coupable avait dû être le produit de son imagination. Elle sourit tout de même : c'était tout à fait typique de Naru. Elle le regretta quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait : elle n'était sans doute pas censée sourire quand il lui demandait de se mettre au boulot.

« Ok, Boss. »

* * *

Deux heures passèrent où, dans la plus grande discrétion, ils installèrent caméras et micros. Au grand damne de Naru, ces derniers ne faisaient pas partie du matériel habituel, qui était beaucoup trop imposant pour passer inaperçu parmi les clients. Plus petits, mais aussi de moindre qualité, leur nouveau outils de travail promettaient de compliquer l'enquête. Cependant ils purent aisément dissimuler le matériel à haute définition dans les salles de conférences, déjà encombrées par celui des journalistes. L'avantage était double car les emplacements des caméras des grandes chaines de télévision offraient une vue d'ensemble assez spectaculaire qui profiterait à l'enquête. On pu aussi surveiller librement les couloirs des domestiques, au courant de leur présence.

Ce fut avec plaisir que Mai retrouva Yasuhara-san qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis l'affaire Yoshimi en réalité. Il semblait qu'étudier à Todaï devait passablement déborder le jeune homme.

« C'était dur pour moi de me libérer. » déclara-t-il avec un air sérieux. « Mais Mai-san, tu me manquais trop…

- Yasuhara-san !» Mai éclata de rire. « Tu m'as manqué aussi !

- Un baiser de retrouvaille ?

- Arrêtez de jouer et allumez les équipements. » intervint Naru en entrant dans la pièce.

Mai eut un grognement inintelligible envers le rabat-joie, puis les deux amis se mirent au travail en riant. A huit heures les premiers clients commencèrent à sortir de leur chambre et ils furent contraint de retourner à la base. Leurs coéquipiers arrivèrent par intervalles de cinq minutes. Mai s'aperçu qu'encore une fois elle avait été la seule à être prise pour une femme à tout faire, elle se demanda si Lin-san partageait son sentiment.

La chambre qui leur avait été allouée en tant que base était une véritable suite, mais elle semblait soudainement plus petite lorsque les neufs membres du groupe s'y furent installés en chahutant bruyamment : tout comme Yasuhara-san et elle ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis longtemps, beaucoup d'entre eux ne s'était pas rencontré depuis des mois, mis à part lors de la réunion d'hier. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, même Naru se joint vaguement à la conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il était temps de commencer l'enquête. Cette fois cependant, il ne prit pas la parole.

« Merci à tous d'être venu jusqu'ici ! » lança Madoka-san d'un ton enjoué. « Puisque Naru vous a déjà expliqué l'essentiel, nous allons entrer dans les détails. Tout d'abord le rôle que vous tiendrez ici : votre couverture. A cause des journalistes vous ne pourrez pas déambuler librement, ni parler aux témoins sans attirer de soupçon. Vous serez donc chacun attaché à une des personnes susceptibles d'être une cible.

- On a déjà trouvé à qui l'esprit en voulait ? » s'étonna Ayako. « Je croyais qu'on était venus enquêter ,

- Nous ne savons pas encore s'il s'agit d'un esprit ou non. Mais nous pensons que ce n'est sans doute pas un hasard si ce genre d'évènement se déroule pendant la réunion de deux grands du monde paranormal. »

Un silence s'installa, l'ambiance devint pesante. John intervint :

«Est-ce que ce pourrait être un attentat terroriste ? »

Le mot fit sourire Madoka et le reste de l'équipe.

« On pourrait voir les choses sous cet angle, mais il ne faut pas surestimer le danger : ça pourrait simplement être un esprit qui suit une des personnalités depuis longtemps, ou encore un enfant de passage dans cet hôtel. Nous avons très peu d'indices pour le moment, si ce n'est que deux incidents se sont produits : l'un lors de la préparation d'une des salles de conférences, des coups sur les murs ont fait paniquer plusieurs membres de l'équipe hôtelière.

- Aucun client de l'hôtel n'en fut témoin ? » s'enquit Naru.

- Heureusement, non.

- Des coups sur les murs… Ce n'est pas très concluant. » Fit Bô-san. « Ca pourrait être une simple farce.

- Certes, mais c'est sans compter le deuxième incident. Kugumiya Rie-san a été victime de plusieurs objets qui ont été lancé vers elle. Elle était alors seule dans sa propre chambre. »

Il y eut une vague d'exclamation parmi tous les exorcistes qui se mirent à parler, surexcités. Yasuhara-san et Mai échangèrent un regard complice : c'était encore eux les incultes. Elle demanda des informations à John qui prit un plaisir évident à leur répondre.

« Kugumiya Rie-sama est une personne très influente dans le monde paranormal. Elle est considérée comme l'exorciste la plus accomplie du continent asiatique.

- Si ce n'est du monde. » ajouta Bô-san « On raconte qu'elle a exorcisé à elle seule des centaines d'esprits.

- Mais l'américaine Cherami Leigh n'est pas mal non plus. » fit Ayako l'air songeuse. « C'est sa rivale après tout. »

Ils repartirent dans une conversation que Mai ne suivit pas, et pour une fois elle fut soulagée que Naru les rappelle à l'ordre.

« Quand vous aurez fini de lancer des propos inconsidérés, vous vous intéresserez à l'affaire en cours.

- Inconsidérés ? Mais Naru-bou… » S'offusqua Bô-san.

Naru ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer :

« Si vous êtes ici en tant que membre d'un fan club, vous pouvez vous dispenser d'enquêter. Madoka…

- Merci Naru. Bref, je vais vous assigner un rôle parmi les personnalités présentes. Vous pouvez garder votre nom originel mais évitez de dévoiler votre nom de famille, c'est plus sûr ainsi. »

Le reste des membres de l'équipe étaient tous un peu penaud. Mai se demanda se qu'il arrivait à Naru pour être aussi rude.

« D'abord Matsuzaki-san, on te considérera comme la compagne de Mizuhi-sensei. Vous êtes fiancés.

- Attend une minute. » coupa Ayako. « Il a quel allure ?

- Je dirai qu'il est d'âge mur, pas très beau mais intelligent. »

Cela ne satisfaisait pas Ayako, mais ravissait John, Bô-san et Mai qui pouffèrent de rire.

« Takigawa-san, vous vous ferez passer pour le garde du corps d'Oliver Davis. »

Vu l'expression du moine, Mai devina qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas sauter au plafond.

« Yasuhara-san, tu es notre enquêteur dans le monde extérieur, ok ?

- Pas de problème !

- Brown-san, vous serez l'assistant du Professor Fond, si vous pouviez parler uniquement anglais devant un tiers, cela permettrait d'établir votre couverture, ok ? »

Le prêtre opina.

« Enfin, Mai-chan. Tu seras l'assistante de Kugumiya Rie. Fait de ton mieux s'il te plait. »

Ayako la fixa avec envie avant de laisser échapper un soupire de désolation.

« Pourquoi Mai a ce privilège et pas moi ?

- Mai passerait mal pour la fiancée de Mizuhi-sensei. » déclara Naru. « De plus c'est la seule qui ne pourrait pas se défendre face à un esprit de haut niveau, mais Rie-san le peut. »

Donc elle était la seule à être un fardeau. Merci Naru.

« Pour finir, » reprit Madoka qui semblait légèrement énervée d'avoir à reprendre à chaque fois. « N'hésitez pas à fouiller partout. Mai, Takigawa-san, en tant qu'employés vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir engager le contact avec le personnel de l'hôtel. Hara-san cherchez la présence d'esprits et entretenez des dialogues avec les différentes personnalités. Vous aussi Brown-san, en tant qu'assistant les techniciens seront à votre portée. Matsuzaki-san, comme vous êtes la seule à ne pas être susceptibles d'être interrogée par la presse, occupez-vous des journalistes.

- Comment ça ?

- Utilisez votre sex-appeal ! »

Le groupe éclata de rire aux dépends de l'air effaré de la miko. Puis leur chef ajouta :

« N'oubliez pas qu'en dehors de cette pièce, vous ne vous connaissez pas. N'attirer pas l'attention sur une amitié qui semble improbable. »

* * *

« Bah, nous sommes tous les deux des employés, on pourra au moins se tenir compagnie. » décida Bô-san alors qu'ils marchait lui et Mai vers leurs nouvelles affectations. « J'ai hâte de voir Ayako essayer de séduire un de ces types. » ajouta-t-il en riant. « A mon avis elle est aussi douée pour ça que pour exorciser les esprits. »

Mai sourit d'un air espiègle. Masako, le moine et elle avait déjà commencé les paris sous les regards furieux de la rousse. John, se sentant un peu dépassé par la situation, était resté à l'écart. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'une femme de chambre ouvrit précipitamment une porte qu'ils avaient pris pour un pan de mur.

« Cet hôtel est quand même étrange. » marmonna le moine. « Pourquoi n'ont-il pas simplement utilisé une vraie porte de service bien visible ?

- Ca doit-être pour la déco… » répondit Mai, en observant les murs couverts de fresques. « Une porte noire au milieu d'un tableau ne donnerait pas bonne impression, non ?

- Quand même, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver chez Urado avec tous ces passages secrets. »

Il déglutit à ce souvenir avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux :

« A propos, cette affaire est plutôt étrange pas vrai ?

- Tu veux parler des chercheurs ?

- Ouai. Pourquoi ne font-ils pas le travail eux même ? Ils ont même Kugumiya Rie avec eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. »

Mai eut un rictus moqueur.

« Tu n'as pas entendu Naru ? On peut pas compter sur les arrivistes, pas vrai ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Je me demande qui sont vraiment les arrivistes dans cette affaire. » coupa une voix féminine.

Les deux amis se retournèrent d'un bond sur une femme qui de toute évidence était l'incarnation de la beauté japonaise : longs cheveux raides d'un noir corbeau, membres fins, le fameux nez nippon et une bouche de geisha. Ca semblait presque surréaliste de la voir ainsi, dans son kimono de soie, en plein milieu de tableaux représentant ce que Mai pensait être (elle en était tout sauf sûre) la révolution française.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, elle d'un air condescendant, eux la bouche grande ouverte et immobile. Cela eut le don de mettre Mai mal-à-l'aise : ses traits et ses yeux inexpressifs lui rappelaient trop bien quelqu'un de sa connaissance. La femme eut un rictus :

« Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Mai avec difficulté.

Son interlocutrice éluda la question :

« Vous êtes Taniyama Mai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comment le savait-elle ?

« Petite, sans beauté particulière, sans talent particuliers, et bruyante. Cheveux courts et teints. C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? »

Mai laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule : mais qui était cette femme, bon sang ? Surtout pour l'interpeller ainsi à leur première rencontre. Pour le coup, Bô-san sembla retrouver sa langue :

« Eh, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas une façon de parler aux gens. Mai est mignonne après tout. »

La lycéenne préféra garder le silence : il faudrait expliquer au moine qu'on utilise jamais « après tout » lorsqu'on parle d'une femme. Elle ressentit une brusque indignation : comment ça elle n'avait pas de talent particuliers ? Et même si c'était vrai…

« Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai fait la description, » précisa la femme en agitant légèrement une feuille de bloc note. « Mais il faut avouer que Kazuya-kun se trompe rarement.

- Kazuya… -kun ? » répéta Mai la tête basse.

- Oui, Shibuya Kazuya-kun. Vous vous connaissez je me trompe ? »

Enfoiré, enfoiré de Naru. Elle le haïssait.

« Puisque que vous me connaissez, vous pourriez au moins me dire votre nom. » répondit agressivement Mai.

La femme parut légèrement étonnée, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de son oubli, où plutôt qu'il lui semblait étrange qu'on le lui demande.

« Kugumiya. » dit-elle. « Kugumiya Rie. Exorciste.»

Il lui sembla, autant à elle qu'à Bô-san, qu'ils venaient de toucher le fond. Ce dernier s'inclina profondément :

« Je suis désolé de mon impolitesse. J'admire beaucoup votre travail…

- Vous êtes un moine, Takigawa Houshou, exact ?

- Euh, oui. » répondit-il pris au dépourvu.

- Je vois. Vous. » interpella-t-elle en se tournant vers Mai. « Venez avec moi. »

La jeune fille ne sut pas pourquoi elle ne se rebella pas face au ton impérieux. Ses jambes semblaient avancer seules, son cerveau était en stand-by : seul tout son sang-froid réussissait à la convaincre de ne pas courir jusqu'à Naru pour lui coller un poing. L'exorciste sembla sans rendre compte puisqu'elle demanda :

« Etes-vous furieuse ? »

Quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle sut à cet instant précis que cette femme était Naru, elle savait aussi ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Elle ne lui en ferait pas le plaisir.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, elle réussit à lui sourire :

« Tout va bien. Ca vous importe ?

- Pas vraiment. » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Comme elle ne reçu pas de remarques vexantes, Mai sut instinctivement qu'elle avait réussi le test. Du moins, l'espérait-elle… Cela lui remonta légèrement le moral, et elle mit sa fureur contre Naru de coté pour le moment. Elle en aurait toujours l'occasion de s'en occuper plus tard : au moins avec la presse autour, il ne risquait pas de s'envoler.

Kugumiya Rie finit par la faire entrer dans une suite qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de luxueuse. La lycéenne en fut blasée : vu le peu de personne qui croyait réellement aux esprits, d'où le paranormal tirait-il tout son argent ? Mai se promit de le demander à Bô-san.

Le mobilier était européen, ce qui n'étonna pas Mai outre mesure. Les meubles étaient bas, plutôt modernes, on se serait cru dans un loft. Soudain elle repéra des caméra appartenant à la SPR et se souvint du briefing de ce matin.

« Vous avez été attaquée ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une façon qu'elle qualifiait de polie.

Vu le regard que lui lança l'autre, ça ne devait pas être le cas. Cette fille avait-elle un caractère aussi épouvantable que celui de Masako ?

« Il faut toujours prononcer le nom de la personne à qui l'on s'adresse, vous savez.

- Désolée, Kugumiya-san.

- Sama. »

Mai devenait de plus en plus sidérée : finalement, John et Lin mis à part, les esprits devaient avoir un effet néfaste sur l'égo des gens.

« A partir de maintenant, je suis votre employeur. » précisa Kugumiya-sama. « Veillez à ma réputation et à votre… tenue. Employée de Kazuya-kun ou non, je ne pardonnerai pas que votre présence me ridiculise, ni que vous fassiez mal votre travail. »

Elle fixa Mai un bon moment qui réalisa qu'elle attendait une réponse. Elle retint un soupir : qu'était-elle censée faire dans ce genre de situation ?

« Oui… Kugumiya-sama. » rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. « Maintenant, si pour le besoin de l'enquête, vous pouviez m'expliquer votre agression en détail…

- Je suis arrivée ici il y a trois jours, en même temps que certaines personnes des deux centres de recherche. C'est un grand évènement pour la parapsychologie, qui demande beaucoup de préparation. Les conférences sont, en particulier, très encadrées. Je revenais justement d'une répétition lorsque, en rentrant dans cette chambre, deux vases furent lancés vers moi à toute vitesse.

- Vous n'avez pas été blessée ? » s'inquiéta Mai.

Kugumiya-sama lui lança un regard glacial :

« Bien sur que non, je suis une pro. Le temps de trouver un abri, j'ai pu dresser une barrière de protection contre l'esprit. »

Alors comme ça elle avait eu le temps de courir, se cacher et dresser une barrière de protection pendant que deux vases s'apprêtaient à la frapper ? Mai ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin : les exorcistes étaient vraiment doués pour inventer des histoires. Malheureusement son nouvel employeur la prit sur le fait.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? Viens plutôt m'aider à changer de kimono, et va porter ces vêtements à la lingerie. »

Mai eut le pressentiment que cette enquête ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

La journée était passée à un rythme effréné. Rompue, Taniyama Mai se laissa tomber sur son propre lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait passé la journée à être aux petits soins de Kugumiya-sama et à recueillir des informations auprès du personnel de l'hôtel. Tous étaient au courant de leur venue, ce qui lui facilitait considérablement la tâche, elle n'avait cependant rien pu apprendre d'intéressant : les lingères lui avaient assuré qu'aucun évènements de ce genre ne s'était produit auparavant, les différents chefs de service qui lui avait été présenté (il en existait cinq : service de chambre, service en salle, cuisine, laverie, ménage), n'avait rien remarqué de particulier chez les membres de leur équipe.

La seule chose qu'elle avait jugé digne d'intérêt était le véritable labyrinthe de couloirs de service que possédait l'hôtel. On lui en avait remis un plan lors de l'installation des caméras ce matin, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était compliqué à mémoriser. Une serveuse lui en expliqua le fonctionnement :

« As-tu remarqué comme l'hôtel est haut de l'extérieur alors qu'il ne comporte que deux étages ? Et comme le plafond est bas dans ces couloirs ? » Elle avait rit. « Les étrangers ont souvent beaucoup de mal à les emprunter : ils sont trop grands. Bref, par exemple, entre le plafond du rez-de-chaussée et le sol du premier étage il existe un espace d'1m80. Dans cet interstice sont construits les couloirs qui relient toutes les chambres à la lingerie et aux cuisines. Cependant il existe un autre type de couloir qui cet fois relie les salles de réceptions et les salles de conférences aux cuisines. L'hôtel est réputé pour la discrétion de son service : un client ne croisera sans doute jamais aucune femme de ménage, car nous utilisons des parcours différents des leurs. De plus, lors d'une réception, cela nous évite de passer avec nos chariots par l'entrée principale.

- Mais les assistants comme moi y ont tous accès ?

- Tous le monde peut y accéder, mais la plupart des clients n'en savent pas l'entrée. »

Cette histoire rendait Mai nerveuse : s'il existait un coupable, alors c'est là qu'il se serait caché pour sûr. Elle avait demandé si quelqu'un d'inhabituel si était rendu, mais les conférences apportaient tellement de personnels en plus qu'ils ne pouvaient distinguer un nouveau venu en particulier.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux : il lui semblait que son corps et sa tête étaient trop lourds pour qu'elle puisse continuer à les utiliser. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans l'univers crépusculaire qui caractérisait ses rêves avec Naru. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à apparaître, un sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours.

_« J'ai déjà rêvé de toi hier soir Naru. » grogna Mai. « Tu as l'intention de me poursuivre longtemps ? Je ne t'ai pas pardonné le coup que tu m'as fait ce matin ! »_

Il eut un sourire étrange qu'elle aurait presque qualifié de triomphant. Elle soupira tout en souriant à son tour : l'avantage indéniable de ce Naru-ci est qu'elle pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur (à part deux ou trois détails).

_« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun talent, je n'ai pas non plus celui de raconter._

_- Ca doit-être exagéré, ça n'a sûrement pas été dit comme ça. Les femmes aiment bien détourner les phrases de leur véritable sens. »_

Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique.

_« A t'entendre Naru, on dirait que tu parles d'une autre personne que de toi. »_

Son sourire se figea. Il détourna le regard.

_« A part ça, fait attention à toi. Il y a des personnes malveillantes dans cet hôtel._

_- Des personnes ? Ce n'est pas un esprit alors… »_

Il eut un air gêné.

_« C'est plus compliqué que ça._

- **Taniyama-san ! **»

Ils sursautèrent.

_« On m'appelle. » soupira Mai_

- **TANIYAMA MAI ! »**

Le décor qui commençait déjà à se flouter bascula fortement.

_« Fais attention, surtout ne… »_

Elle n'entendit jamais la fin de sa phrase : elle s'était déjà réveillée.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Maydulilas : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review ma soulagée ^^ (c'était la première) je suis vraiment contente que tu préfères cette version (le premier chapitre du moins), j'espère que la suite te plaira, merci beaucoup en tout cas ^^

Javelot77 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu y prenne du plaisir ^^

Moyoko : Merci Moyoko ^^ Je suis contente que cette version te plaise, je ferai de mieux pour la suite ^^

Kitsune : Kitsune-chan ! ma fidèle lectrice ^^ je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. J'essaierai d'aller vite pour que tu puisse enfin connaître la suite, mais y a du boulot XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur la précedente version, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça pouvait me faire plaisir que quelqu'un attende la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre : comme les cours reprennent bientôt et que le prochain chapitre sera long, je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que je vais sans doute prendre -.-' Janvier va être chargé, mais je ferais de mon mieux. ^^ Bref j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas parut trop barbant, le temps que les choses se mettent en place, le prochain épisode aura plus d'action je vous le promet.

A la prochaine news ^^

Bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai été en voyage scolaire la semaine dernière, en Angleterre. Evidemment j'en ai profité pour acheter Ghost Hunt XD. J'ai donc le volume 8 entre les mains (cri victorieux).

J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque : je ne me rappelais pas de tout les détails du « rendez-vous » avec Gene lors de l'affaire Yoshimi, mais franchement (je ne sais pas si c'est le manga qui fait ça) mes certitudes que Mai aimait Naru et pas Gène ont pratiquement volées en éclat. Bon pratiquement hein, dans mon esprit c'est impossible de préférer un niais comme Gène à son frère. -.-' mais quand même.

Autre différence avec l'anime, Ayako est médecin, et non pas ses parents (dont elle n'a pas encore précisé le métier ; je trouve particulièrement débile que les studios d'animation changent ce genre de détails minuscules. -.-)

Bref ça m'a perturbé. Il en faut peu je l'accorde ^^. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, ça me permet d'approfondir la relation Mai/Naru. Pardonnez-moi si ce chapitre ne vous semble pas crédible, mais moi et les scènes d'amour pseudo-psychologiques… Naru me facilite pas la tâche faut dire. ^^

J'arrête de tergiverser ici, sinon se sera même plus la peine que vous lisiez ce chapitre, ce qui serait dommage tant j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.

On se revoit en fin de chap. ;-)

* * *

Note :

1- Le channelling, c'est permettre à un esprit de posséder son corps. Masako l'a déjà fait chez les Yoshimi, en appelant l'esprit de Youko-san.

* * *

Au grand étonnement de Kazuya, il ne passa rien lors de la première réception entre les anglais et les japonais. Distraitement, il regarda les invités se disperser peu à peu avant de partir. La surveillance était facilitée par l'unique sortie possible de la salle de réception, mais il n'y avait rien à y voir. Il fronça les sourcils : croire que le coupable (s'il en existait) s'en prendrait aux chercheurs était peut-être une fausse piste. Après tout, quelle meilleure opportunité pour un fauteur de trouble que d'attaquer lors du premier contact des deux associations avec la presse ? Mais la conférence, puis la réception, s'étaient déroulées dans le calme.

« Lin peux-tu afficher les images des couloirs sur l'écran central ? »

Il n'y avait rien de spécial non plus. Il observa Mai, plutôt mal-à-l'aise dans son tailleur, surveiller l'entrée du couloir de service. Apparemment la tâche lui semblait fastidieuse. Kazuya eut un léger sourire quoique un peu agacé : s'il elle s'endormait ici il ne la louperait pas. Dans le hall de l'hôtel, les invités remontaient vers leurs chambres, Takigawa-san avec son père. Voir sa haute silhouette eut un goût amer de nostalgie, ça faisait tellement longtemps maintenant.

Il se passa encore une heure avant que les membres de la SPR puissent enfin retourner à la base, plusieurs d'entre eux s'affalèrent avec soulagement sur des fauteuils. Madoka absente, il prit la parole :

« Vous allez bientôt pouvoir dormir, mais je veux des infos détaillées dès maintenant. John.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. » Admit l'américain d'un air gêné. « Le professeur Fond m'a dit qu'aucun accident de ce genre ne s'était produit auparavant et, qu'à sa connaissance, les membres de son équipe n'avaient pas de problèmes particuliers. Quelques techniciens m'ont parlé de l'incident de la salle de réception : la lumière s'est brusquement mise à clignoter, puis des coups ont été frappés sur les murs. C'est tout.

- Quand s'est produit l'incident ?

- Il y a trois jours.

- Kugumiya-sama s'est elle aussi fait attaquée il y a trois jours » ajouta Mai.

Il y a trois jours. En continuant l'hypothèse du « terroriste », pourquoi aurait-il arrêté ses attaques pendant deux jours ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

« Mai, parle-nous de ce que tu as trouvé. »

La jeune fille se redressa sur son siège et se tripota les cheveux. C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait d'enquêter en propre et dû forme. Kazuya se demanda si elle en ressentait de l'anxiété.

« L'attaque de Kugumiya-sama a été très rapide, les vases sont simplement arrivés vers elle à toute vitesse quand elle revenait d'une répétition.

- Qu'a été sa réaction ?

- Elle dit s'être mise à l'abri et avoir formé une barrière protectrice, mais… » Mai eut un sourire contrit. « C'est peu probable, pas vrai Naru ? »

En effet, il aurait fallu une vitesse de réaction extraordinaire pour réagir, et créer une barrière demandait de la concentration. Il ferma les yeux en guise d'approbation. Apparemment Mai avait vite cerné à qui elle avait à faire.

« Tu as raison, quoi d'autre ?

- Comme les techniciens, le personnel m'a assuré que rien de ce genre ne s'était produit auparavant. Donc j'ai préféré me focaliser sur autre chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Les couloirs de service. »

Elle n'était donc pas si stupide qu'elle en avait l'air. Sans se l'expliquer, il était content qu'elle ait pris l'initiative d'elle-même, un peu comme un apprenti qui finit par comprendre son propre travail.

« Nous y avons placés des caméras ce matin mais ils recouvrent un partie énorme de l'hôtel : tous ne sont pas surveillés et surtout tout le monde peut y accéder.

- Tous le monde ?

- Pourvu qu'il en connaisse l'entrée. Et ces temps-ci beaucoup de monde l'utilise : assistant, techniciens, gardes de corps. Donc on ne peut pas distinguer un nouveau venu d'un membre d'une équipe.

- Je vois. Donc il serait facile de s'y cacher... Bon travail Mai. »

Elle eut un immense sourire. Kazuya fit signe à Takigawa-san de parler.

« De mon coté j'ai rien de plus à ajouter sur les employés de l'hôtel. A propos des chercheurs, pour ce que j'en ai vu et entendu, l'ambiance en général est au beau fixe. Le professeur Davis n'a pas été inquiété, bien qu'il soit l'invité d'honneur. La seule ombre au tableau est le professeur Fond : ils ne s'entendent pas particulièrement bien, mais comme c'est en anglais, j'en ai pas compris grand chose.

- Ah j'ai oublié ce détail. » S'excusa John. « Apparemment, ça vient d'un conflit entre la British Psychic Research Association, dirigée par le Professeur Fond et la Society For Psychic Research, dirigée par le Professeur Davis.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? » Demanda Matsuzaki-san d'une voix exténuée.

- Non, ce sont deux organismes différents. D'après ce que j'en ai compris, ils auraient travaillé ensemble pendant une longue période, mais le Professeur Davis tend à s'éloigner de l'association. »

Voilà donc toute l'étendue du conflit entre son père et l'autoproclamé Professeur Fond.

« Très bien, continuez à enquêter sur ce sujet. Je veux savoir l'origine du conflit. Hara-san, pourrais-tu faire entrer le sujet dans la conversation ?

- Bien sur. De toute façon à part ces tensions, je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial.

- Merci. Matsuzaki-san. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir bruyant avant de déclarer d'un ton hargneux :

« Tous ces journalistes sont des mufles et des pervers.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet qui m'intéresse.

- Ca je le sais bien, » coupa-t-elle d'une voix cassante. « Tous sont normaux, c'est-à-dire ils remplissent simplement leur boulot. Très peu travaillent pour un magazine spécialisé et sont vraiment intéressés par le sujet, donc ils s'en foutaient de savoir si je pouvais les pistonner auprès de Mizuhi. Deux-trois ont tout de même mordu à l'hameçon.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Il y a Yatsuzaki Shiro de « La chronique paranormale » ; un étranger du nom de Gerry Dorris, il travaille pour un magazine américain, le « Ghost Times » ; et une femme, Noda Shizuku, une freelance spécialisée sur le sujet.

- Concentre toi sur eux, il est peu probable que l'on ait à s'inquiéter des chaines hertziennes, ni des envoyés des grands journaux.

- Ok. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on entendit que le tapotement d'un stylo contre la table : il réfléchissait. Finalement, le moine n'y tint plus :

« Naru-bou, tu en conclus quoi ?

- Difficile à dire. » Il fit une pause, puis déclara : « En temps normal je ne me serais jamais occupé d'une enquête avec si peu d'éléments : beaucoup de choses peuvent impliquer des coups sur les murs et des lancés de vases. Un tremblement de terre imperceptible et une femme de ménage en colère sont pour moi très plausible, d'autant qu'il est ridicule de penser à un poltergeist.

- Pourtant c'est-ce que nous avait exposé Madoka…

- Non c'est-ce qu'un chercheur incompétent s'était empressé de conclure. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Madoka n'a pas pu s'occuper de l'enquête, c'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé d'opérer à sa place : surtout par crainte que les deux groupes de scientifiques soient exposés. Un poltergeist n'a fondamentalement aucune cause précise. » Expliqua-t-il. « Ca arrive sans raison ou bien la plupart du temps un adolescent est impliqué. Ici les clients sont tous adultes, ou ont au moins plus de 18 ans. L'hôtel a été construit très récemment, l'enquête de Yasuhara-san indique qu'aucun accident n'y est survenu. L'option qu'il reste est la possibilité d'un fauteur de trouble, qui prendrait l'apparence d'un poltergeist.

- Tu veux dire qu'il chercherait lui-même à faire croire à l'attaque d'un esprit frappeur ?

- Oui, mais si c'est le cas alors ses agissements sont incompréhensibles. Il aurait attaqué il y a trois jours, imaginons pour dissuader l'équipe anglaise de venir ici, mais l'attaque est beaucoup trop insignifiante pour représenter quoique se soit. Puis il se tait pendant deux jours, ce qui n'a aucun sens, et lors de la première réunion des deux associations il ne tente rien ? C'aurait pourtant été l'occasion rêvée. » Conclut-il en se levant.

Il commença à faire les cents pas. Takigawa-san eut un marmonnement avant de lancer :

« Et s'il s'était découragé ?

- Qu'est-ce qui l'aurait dissuadé ? Nous ne sommes arrivés qu'aujourd'hui, et encore il n'est pas sûr qu'il soit au courant de notre présence.

- Et l'hypothèse d'un esprit ?

- Je ne ressens aucun signe provenant d'un défunt, j'ai pourtant parcouru tout l'hôtel. » S'empressa de répondre Hara-san.

- De plus lorsqu'un esprit est impliqué, ses attaques sont continues, il ne serait pas apparu un jour pour disparaître le lendemain. » Approuva le chef de la SPR.

La réunion de termina dans la plus grande confusion. Naru déclara qu'ils resteraient une journée de plus mais partiraient si aucun évènement étrange ne se représentait. Mais ça arriva ce même soir.

* * *

Elle ne l'avait pas senti venir, presque confortée dans l'idée qu'aucun phénomène étrange n'avait lieu ici. Mai était rentré dans sa chambre, après avoir salué Bô-san et Ayako. Elle avait pris une douche, prête à s'étaler sur son lit dès que possible.

Seulement le temps qu'elle se douche, la chambre n'était plus la même.

Elle avait ressentit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'abord ses pieds avaient touché un sol glacial, puis se fut comme sauter dans un bain d'eau froide : la sensation que des épines de glace s'enfonçaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le manque de souffle jusqu'à l'asphyxie, ses sens qui s'aiguisent un bref instant pour s'éteindre aussi facilement. Sa vue repéra difficilement une silhouette trouble et indistincte, _fantomatique. _Mai reprit ses esprits et bougea son bras ankylosé, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit. L'esprit l'avait déjà transpercé.

_Elle se retrouva brusquement allongée avec pour seul compagnie un « bip » incessant et la vue d'un plafond totalement carrelé de blanc. Ni sa tête ni son corps ne réussissait à bouger : elle sentait son front et ses membres liés. Ses efforts pour se dégager furent inutiles mais provoquèrent une douleur atroce. Sa tête explosait. Elle paniqua, cria et d'un seul coup elle fut libérée._

_Sa soudaine liberté lui fut si bienfaitrice qu'elle ne se demanda pas comment elle avait réussi à défaire ses liens. Elle se redressa simplement et voulu mettre pied à terre : le lit était très haut, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, elle sauta._

_La douleur qu'elle ressentit en se réceptionnant fut telle qu'elle s'étala sur le sol, un tube lui tomba dessus. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour qu'elle réussisse à se redresser. Le tube et elle était reliés par des tuyaux : sans réfléchir elle les arracha de son poignet. Le sang gicla, elle n'y fit pas attention, elle était pressée._

_Il fallait sortir d'ici._

_Précautionneusement cette fois, elle se mit debout. En marchant lentement, elle n'avait pas mal, elle réussit à atteindre la porte sans problème. Le couloir sur lequel s'ouvrait la porte était vide. Elle en fut soulagée. Elle s'avança le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible, s'arrêta devant une des rares pièces ouvertes et éclairées : à l'intérieur elle reconnut le tissu blanc qu'ils portaient : un spasme de terreur la figea, mais les trois adultes semblaient absorbés dans leur conversation. Elle s'élança d'un coup, sans réfléchir au bruit de ses pas, ni à sa douleur. Il fallait fuir, fuir !_

_Elle entendit des exclamations de surprise, mais elle était déjà au bout du couloir. « Sortie » indiquait le panneau lumineux. Mais elle ne comprenait comment ouvrir la porte. Derrière elle on courait, ils approchaient. L'angoisse la propulsa vers l'avant._

_« Ouvre-toi ! OUVRE-TOI ! »_

_La lourde porte de fer éclata à son contact._

« Respire ! »

C'était une voix qu'elle connaissait, une voix jeune, gentille bien qu'assez grave. Moins que celle de Naru cependant. Naru…

« Oui, penses à lui. Penses à mon frère. Tu entends ? Ils t'appellent. Respire. Tu as juste à respirer. »

Penser à Naru, c'était pas bien difficile, elle pensait toujours à Naru. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il avait un frère cela dit. Un frère ? En même temps que la stupeur, une douleur perçante remplit ses poumons. Ce n'était pas drôle, vraiment pas drôle Naru. Elle le voyait maintenant penché sur elle, mais deux fois, des images, l'une dans un univers crépusculaire, l'autre dans cette chambre glaciale. Deux images aux expressions différentes, à la voix différente, au décor différent. La douleur reprit, encore plus forte. Quelques secondes, et elle ne les entendit plus.

* * *

« MAI ! »

Brusquement le corps qu'il tenait dans ces bras eut un spasme : la jeune fille reprenait son souffle, difficilement. Il y eut des cris de soulagements. Depuis combien de temps avant leur arrivée avait-elle cessé de vivre ? Ses doigts se cramponnèrent à lui puis, peu à peu, ses muscles se relâchèrent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, bien que troubles.

Kazuya eut un soupir de soulagement. Derrière lui il entendait les sanglots de Hara-san et Matsuzaki-san, et les insultes à mi-voix que lui proférait Rie-san. Son employée reprit petit à petit contrôle de son corps. Puis l'observant elle balbutia :

« Fr…

- Elle a sans doute froid. » Devina Lin. « J'apporte des couvertures.

- Mettons-là simplement dans son lit. » Proposa le chef de la SPR en soulevant le corps de la lycéenne. « Va plutôt chercher du thé et de quoi faire baisser la fièvre, elle risque d'en avoir besoin. »

L'onmyouji obéit et s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir de service.

« Fr… » Répéta Mai avec insistance. Qu'essayait-elle de dire ? Doucement il l'enveloppa dans les couvertures, aidé de la prêtresse. Finalement, il semblait que c'était le moine et non elle qui pleurait. John le réconfortait comme il pouvait.

Les récents évènements s'étaient déroulés avec tant de précipitation qu'il n'était plus sûr de s'en rappeler totalement. John, Lin et lui étaient encore à la base quand Rie-san était arrivée brusquement par le couloir de service. Une attaque, sur Mai. Sans réfléchir ils s'étaient précipités ici. Maintenant, avec le recul, il comprenait son erreur : l'agresseur savait à présent qui ils étaient, ils avaient agit exactement comme il le souhaitait. Le seul point bénéfique de cette histoire était qu'ils connaissaient à présent son existence.

Hara-san semblait passablement secouée :

« Je l'ai sentis beaucoup trop tard. » couina-t-elle. « C'était si bref, ça a duré à peine quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Masako. » La consola Matsuzaki-san. « Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ça arriverait.

- Mais j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'esprit ici. Comment ais-je pu me tromper à ce point ?

- Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas d'esprit ici il y a à peine une heure, Hara-san. » Répondit Naru.

La médium releva la tête, tandis que Rie-san approuvait :

« Ca ressemble beaucoup trop à une invocation. J'y ai déjà assisté il y a quelques années : l'apparition subite, une attaque qui ne prend que quelques secondes pour frapper sa cible avant de disparaître.

- Mais pourquoi attaquer Mai ? » Demanda Takigawa-san la voix enrouée.

Kazuya garda le silence quelques instants, observant Mai, avant de répondre.

« Nous n'avons pas été assez précautionneux. » déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde. « C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, vous êtes rentrés ensemble avec Mai n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. » S'étonna la miko. « Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci… Attends ! Tu ne veux pas dire… ? »

Elle paraissait horrifiée, mais son chef approuva :

« Oui, l'agresseur a dû vous apercevoir ensemble et a tout de suite compris : la présence de la compagne de Mizuhi-san avec un garde du corps et une jeune assistante n'était pas naturelle. Vous étiez forcément louche, pire vous pouviez faire partie d'un groupe d'enquête.

- Alors il a attaqué Mai ?

- Quelle est la réaction évidente lorsque le membre d'un groupe se fait attaquer ? »

Le visage de Kazuya se fit sombre. Se fut John qui compléta, blême :

« Nous avons tous accourus ici, par les couloirs réservés aux clients, sans nous soucier de la présence de quelqu'un.

- Nous avons agit comme des imbéciles. » Conclut Naru. « De véritables idiots. A l'heure qu'il est l'agresseur à vu passer devant lui tous les membres de la SPR au complet. Peut-être doute t-il seulement d'Hara-san, qui a pu être avertie de la présence de l'esprit par ses pouvoirs. »

Un silence morose s'installa. Seule Mai, endormie, souriait paisiblement.

* * *

_« Pense à mon frère, hein. » _fit Mai d'une voix douce. « _Tu as de la chance que j'y ai pensé sinon je serais sans doute morte. » _Elle marqua une pause. _« Comme toi pas vrai ? »_

Il tressaillit face aux regrets qui perçaient dans sa voix, mais était plus ou moins soulagé de n'y ressentir aucune rancune. En silence il fit apparaître une chaise et s'y assit. Pouvoir contrôler cet espace entre la vie et la mort était devenu pour lui un jeu d'enfant. Il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler quand il répondit :

_« Je voulais donner une chance à Naru, de pouvoir te le dire par lui-même. »_

Mai eut un rire triste.

_« Naru serait incapable de faire ça. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un frère jusqu'à il y a dix minutes, ou plus… on perd la notion du temps ici._

_- Tu apprendras peu à peu à ne pas te laisser immerger par… l' « espace irréel » dirons-nous. Puis à contrôler tes visions. Plus tard tu pourras venir ou partir d'ici à ta guise. J'étais comme toi. » _Précisa-il devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille. _« J'avais les même capacités extra-sensorielles que toi. »_

Il lui fallut un temps pour qu'elle digère l'information.

_« Et Naru ?_

_- Nous sommes nés jumeaux, mais nous ne sommes pas identiques : nous nous complétons. Naru possède des pouvoirs d'une autre nature… que tu connaîtras dès qu'il t'en fera part. » _Ajouta-t-il.

_- Ce qu'il ne fera sans doute jamais. » _Répondit elle du tac au tac. _« C'est Naru. Le sujet est devenu tabou depuis l'affaire Yoshimi._

_- Il a perdu ses moyens ce jour-là. Il s'en veut._

_- Naru perd souvent ses moyens ces temps-ci. » _Coupa Mai avec agacement tout en se tournant vers lui. _« Et j'en comprend la raison que maintenant ! Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme réel, » _avoua-t-elle. _« mais j'ai fini par bien t'aimer. Je pensais que je voulais tellement voir Naru sourire que j'en avais donné l'apparence à quelqu'un d'autre »_

Il sourit.

_« Tu n'étais pas si loin de la vérité finalement. »_

Elle commençait à s'approcher de lui quand elle vacilla dangereusement.

_« Je vais bientôt partir, j'entends des voix. L'enquête. » _se rappela-t-elle soudainement. _« Tu sais qui as fait ça ?_

_- Non. C'est la première fois que cet esprit apparaissait ici. » _

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

_« Ne lutte pas et repart, on aura tout le temps de parler plus tard. Veille sur Naru. Cet endroit n'est pas sain pour lui. »_

Les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent avant de disparaître. Il soupira : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de _descendre_ lui aussi, tant que Hara Masako était dans les parages. Rester ici était la seule chose à faire, mais il y avait cet étrange arrière goût d'amertume : il savait qu'elle aurait voulu que se soit Naru qu'y lui apprenne tout cela. Il n'avait pas eu le choix mais à force de vouloir sauver son frère, il avait blessée Mai, irrémédiablement.

* * *

Kugumiya Rie sentit aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème : cette fille. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec elle. Elle avait bien sûr eu des soupçons dès le départ : comment une lycéenne aussi banale aurait-elle pu intégrer la SPR ? Mais c'est juste avant la réception qu'elle avait su : cette fille ne possédait pas un sommeil normal. Comment l'expliquer ? C'est comme si son âme disparaissait, s'envolait du corps pour y revenir ensuite. Il avait fallu un bon quart d'heure pour réussir à la tirer de sa transe.

Maintenant qu'elle la regardait à nouveau dormir, sa conviction se renforça : capacités extracorporelle, ou simple clairvoyance. Sinon comment expliquer son immobilisme et son manque de réaction face à son environnement ? Ce n'était pas normal : un corps endormi continue à recevoir des signaux extérieurs, ne pas se réveiller lorsque l'on est entouré par autant de personne n'est pas naturel. Bien sûr elle pouvait être exténuée par sa mésaventure mais…

Elle soupira bruyamment : s'il lui avait demandé de faire attention à elle, c'était sûrement pour cette raison. Elle avait été idiote de croire à un semblant de béguin de la part de Kazuya-kun.

Sincèrement, comment avait-elle pu imaginer que lui aurait le béguin ? Rien que l'idée en elle-même était effrayante. Elle se sourit à elle-même : Kazuya rougissant, portant des fleurs, un sourire radieux au visage. Arf… Non. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça un jour, même sur son lit de mort. Elle faillit même en rire, mais il lui sembla que se serait déplacé dans les circonstances actuelles : de toute évidence, la tension était à son comble. Le moine et le prêtre continuait de parler de l'invocation :

« C'est un procédé compliqué. » disait le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils. « Dans la culture bouddhiste ça demande une très longue préparation, la plupart du temps nous facilitons l'invocation en procédant près de la tombe ou d'un lieu rattaché au défunt.

- Dans le catholicisme, c'est souvent rattaché à la magie noire. » Expliqua l'australien. « L'Eglise régit les invocations par des règles strictes : invoquer pour des raisons personnelles est interdit. De plus seuls les saints sont autorisés à être appelé, invoquer un défunt est profanatoire. Pourtant…» Il sembla réfléchir. « Le procédé diffère selon les régions. On parle souvent d'un pentacle tracé au sol, ou encore de formules à prononcer. Mais ce genre de chose me paraît… »

Il eut un air embarrassé : il était visible qu'il ne croyait que très peu à ce type de rituel. A raison. Comme aimait le dire les sceptiques, si même les adeptes du paranormal en doutaient, alors on pouvait considérer les rîtes sorciers comme pure superstition. Elle décida de se mêler à la conversation.

« L'invocation à laquelle j'ai assisté était un dérivé de tout ce qu'on appelle Angel-sama, ou encore Kokkuri-sama : se concentrer sur un objet donner, puis faire sa demande à voix haute. Cependant l'invocateur utilise un objet personnel de la victime comme réceptacle, à la place de la feuille de papier traditionnelle.

- Réceptacle ?

- Oui. Invoquer un esprit, lorsque l'on est un professionnel et non une petite lycéenne inquiète de ses relations amoureuses, est rarement une pratique réalisée pour répondre aux questions. Sinon on utilise le cannellent (1). Donc les 50 lettres et le oui/non sont dispensables. »

Ils restèrent pensifs pendant plusieurs minutes, quand l'inconsciente (ce que Rie pensait dans tous les sens du terme) se releva brutalement, le souffle saccadé et les yeux exorbités. Elle paraissait troublée, non paniquée. Rie la vit jeter des regards affolés autour d'elle. Hara-san fut la première à lui parler en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule :

« Mai. Tu es en sécurité.»

Elle avait un timbre de voix que l'exorciste ne lui avait jamais connu. Rie se douta que la culpabilité était encore très ancrée dans l'esprit de la médium. Cependant ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté : la lycéenne se calma immédiatement et lui rendit son sourire. L'agitation de ses collègues s'atténua considérablement, emportant avec elle une grande partie de la tension ambiante. Ils devaient sûrement la considérer comme la benjamine de la bande. Sachant qu'elle pourrait espérer un récit détaillée de sa nouvelle employée le lendemain, elle s'éclipsa pour leur laisser leur intimité. Elle devait accomplir un autre travail à présent.

* * *

Mai avait eu du mal à réussir à regarder Naru en face tellement le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait était profond. Elle disait aimer quelqu'un tout en ayant plusieurs rendez-vous avec son propre frère (car elle n'essayait pas de se convaincre que toute les nuits passées avec son jumeau étaient anodines), pire encore, le voir et lui parler alors que Naru ne le pouvait plus. Mai devinait qu'il n'acceptait, sans doute, toujours pas sa mort.

Que penserait-il quand il saurait qu'elle s'amusait avec son frère pendant que lui l'avait perdu ? Elle n'osa même pas imaginer la réponse. De toute façon il était beaucoup trop tôt pour y penser : elle ne pourrait pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était tant qu'elle considèrerait encore Naru et son frère comme une même personne. La terreur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'aimer une autre personne que Naru la glaçait.

Elle fut presque soulagée qu'il lui demande de raconter sa mésaventure avec l'esprit : cela lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose. Intérieurement, elle eut un rire sans joie : était-ce parce qu'il voulait oublier que son chef était un tel bourreau de travail ? Probablement pas, Naru n'était pas aussi lâche.

Elle dû pourtant y faire face le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la base où Naru, évidemment, était déjà là. Elle l'observa un long moment depuis l'entrée de service : pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait soudainement plus accessible ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Se dessinant un sourire, elle s'avança :

« Bonjour Naru. »

Il se tourna vers elle, la vit et se remit au travail. Rien de particulièrement inhabituel : toujours aussi incapable d'être poli avec qui que se soit. L'irritation que Mai ressentit était inégalée : ok, il ne savait probablement rien de ce qui se tramait dans sa tête en cet instant ; mais il pourrait au moins lui montrer un coté moins imperturbable de lui, ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment. Après tout elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à son sujet cet idiot !

« J'ai visionné les vidéos, mais aucun coupable n'apparaît. » Il avait l'air contrarié. « Il y a un angle noir près de cette caméra, il y a tout à parier qu'il l'a découvert et s'est caché ici.

- Caché ? Il nous aurait attendus ?

- Il t'aurait attendu. » Rectifia Naru. « Il t'a sans doute repéré et trouvé ta présence inhabituelle. »

Super. Donc elle avait encore tout fait foirer. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, et y trouva un certain réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui alors ? Maintenant on sait que c'est un invocateur…

- Ce n'est pas exactement le cas. » Répondit Naru, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. « Les invocateurs sont spécifiques selon les religions, et sa méthode est inhabituelle. Elle se rapproche plus des shikis de Lin, que d'une invocation basique.

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait fait de l'esprit son esclave ? »

L'idée lui paraissait horrible.

« C'est à peu près ça… Pour t'expliquer simplement, les invocations demandent un temps de préparation, mais cet invocateur n'en a eu que très peu, et sans doute dans un environnement inconfortable.

- Il ne m'a attaqué qu'un quart d'heure après que je sois rentrée. » Rappela Mai. « Ce n'est pas assez ?

- Non, certains rituels demandent des heures selon les coutumes. Ensuite, c'est la durée de l'attaque qui m'intrigue : tu dis qu'il t'a transpercé, et il l'a fait, mais qu'une seule fois. »

C'est vrai, par ailleurs le fait de n'être transpercée qu'une seule fois était bien assez pour elle. Elle eut une grimace : ce genre d'expérience était passablement douloureuse.

« L'attaque était donc contrôlée. » continua Naru, imperturbable. « Il ne cherchait pas à te tuer, ni a te blesser, seulement à attirer tous les membres de la SPR dans la même pièce. »

Mai eut un frisson d'effroi :

« Il aurait pu nous rassembler pour nous attaquer.

- Non, il est plus facile pour lui de nous neutraliser lorsque nous sommes seuls. »

Rassurant.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, cette personne est extrêmement dangereuse si elle peut contrôler un défunt à sa guise. Malheureusement, cela ne coïncide absolument pas avec les éléments de l'enquête : j'aurai pensé à quelqu'un ayant des facultés PK élevées, non un invocateur, peut-être même un onmyouji… »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Mai l'observait. Elle se souvenait maintenant des mises en gardes du frère de Naru : que pouvait-il y avoir dans cet hôtel qui puisse le mettre en danger ? Elle se promit d'enquêter là-dessus, même si les résultats devaient être inexistants. Hormis la presse, qui pouvait-être son ennemi ? Naru était chercheur après tout, pouvait-il y avoir un rapport avec les groupes scientifiques ? Après tout Naru lisait et écrivait exclusivement en anglais. Et puis…

Mai fronça les sourcils, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé auparavant mais, pourquoi Lin et Lui étaient les seuls à ne pas tenir de rôle ici ? Après tout quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu se faire passer pour Shibuya Kazuya en cas de problème. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Naru à s'enfermer dans la base. Elle poussa un soupir : si elle lui demandait, il mettrait automatiquement ça sur le dos des médias.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Ahah… C'est-ce qu'on gagnait à être trop expressive, Naru l'avait prise la main dans le sac en train de le fixer. Comme elle se contentait de rougir, il répondit à sa place :

« Je suis si beau que ça ?

- A… Idiot ! Je ne te regardais pas ! »

Elle se trouva elle-même si peu convaincante qu'elle préféra battre en retraite. La démarche raide, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de service. La voix de Naru la stoppa une nouvelle fois :

« A propos d'hier. Peux-tu m'en plus à propos des personnes que tu as vues dans ton rêve ? »

Mai réfléchit un peu avant de répondre :

« Ils portaient des blouses blanches, c'est surtout ça dont je me souviens. Des adultes en blouse blanche.

- Des adultes ?

- Oui ? »

Elle ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu as pensé « des adultes » au moment où tu les as vu ?

- Oui, je crois. C'est important ?»

Il ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Congédiée malgré elle, Mai reprit son chemin en grommelant. Il était aussi hermétique que le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Naru ne changeait pas. Sa mauvaise humeur l'accompagna le long de son trajet jusqu'à la salle de réception. Rie-sama avait une réunion avec les personnalités les plus influentes, c'était une bonne opportunité pour elle de faire son travail correctement (selon les termes de sa nouvelle employeur). Mai pressentait déjà qu'avec une dizaine de personne parlant esprits et capacité psychiques, elle allait vite reprendre sa véritable fonction : dormir. A la perspective d'une nouvelle rencontre avec le jumeau, La lycéenne ne put que s'assombrir un peu plus.

* * *

Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse du dernier chap. : Encore une fois c'est Naru et Mai qui dominent dans ce chapitre -.- Ca me fait changer mes plans, mais tant pis, le prochain commence avec John. J'aime bien John, il paraît simplet mais c'est l'un des plus intelligent ^^'

J'ai trouvé ce chapitre à la fois bon et foireux. J'en sais rien, mais c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Action mélangée au dramatico-niais, je suppose que c'est ça.

^^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'en espérais pas autant pour une réécriture. Ca me fait plaisir ^^ vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point. Merci tout le monde !

Maydulilas : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée de me faire attendre comme ça, mais après le voyage en Angletterre, j'ai le bac blanc dans une semaine -.- donc révisions, et révisions. Pas de prochain chap avant deux semaines j'en ai peur -.-' mais après ça devrait être assez régulier ^^ après tout j'ai une bonne partie de la suite déjà écrite, je n'aurais qu'à imaginer de nouveau pour la troisième et dernière affaire. ^^

Kitsune-chan : c'est gentil d'être fidèle comme ça ^^ j'espère que je ne décevrais pas en tout cas, si il y a un quelconque problème il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire. J'espère que l'action de ce chap t'auras plu ^^

Nanami74 : je suis contente que la différence ce voit, c'est quand même le but à la base ^^ oui j'ai l'intention de modifier légèrement la relation Naru\Mai, d'un certain coté ça vous donnera l'envie de les frapper de nombreuses fois -.-' je suppose… Merci pour ta review ^^

Littledidi11 : je vais faire de mon mieux pour aller jusqu'au bout cette fois, c'est promis. Merci beaucoup de suivre cette version ^^

Yokai-chan : ça m'a fait rire parce que j'ai lu tes deux reviews à la suite ^^' je suis contente que tu apprécie cette version, après c'est sur que vu que ça a déjà été écrit une première fois, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi XD un peu prise de tête quand même : j'ai toujours eu horreur de me relire. C'est pour ça que je suis sadique XD ça me détresse. Niark.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chap 4. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire ^^' m'enfin il est prêt c'est-ce qui compte. La fin faisait partie du chap 5 dans la précédente version, mais comme j'ai coupé un bout du 4 (pour plus de cohérence), tout est en ordre. L'action avance, j'espère que c'est bien retranscrit -.-' Et que John n'est pas OCC (pauvre John)

Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Notes.

1- un idiome c'est une expression qui appartient à une langue où un dialecte. Dans le roman il est souvent précisé que Naru ne les comprend pas. C'est un peu comme si on se mettait à nous parler breton ou ch'ti ^^'

* * *

John observait alternativement les différents personnages rassemblés autour de la table : trois directeurs de grandes associations paranormales : Fond, Davis et Mizuhi ; une médium connue et reconnue : Hara-san ; ainsi qu'une exorciste tellement célèbre que son nom n'était même plus cité. Trois assistants, dont lui et Taniyama-san. Bô-san jouait son rôle de garde du corps un peu plus loin.

C'était particulièrement déroutant d'être entouré par des personnalité pareilles. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir et entendre, ils avaient chacun une personnalité bien affirmée. Il sourit en pensant qu'ici, Hara-san était bien la plus supportable de tous. Si Taniyama-san entendait ce qu'il pensait…

Cette dernière était tout simplement mal à l'aise, c'est-ce que John pouvait voir de sa posture inutilement droite et de sa mise impeccable. On lui avait ordonné de rester impassible, ce qui lui donnait quelques années de plus, mais John avait faillit rire plusieurs fois quand son visage trahissait qu'une phrase lui était incompréhensible. Elle devait probablement essayer de suivre la conversation en anglais sans y arriver réellement.

Maintenant que les sujets principaux avaient été épuisés (découvertes et recherches récentes, principales conférences de l'année passée et de celle à venir, anecdotes amusantes et enfin les noms de plusieurs mécènes intéressés par leurs travaux), l'ambiance était plus détendue. Les serveurs étaient magiquement apparus pour leur servir le thé, John savait d'expérience que c'était le moment où les langues se déliaient le plus facilement. Hara-san et lui échangèrent un regard entendu, tandis que Taniyama-san était au prise avec un assistant anglais qui cherchait à lui faire la conversation depuis le début de la réunion. La médium leva les yeux au ciel pendant que lui s'étouffait de rire avec son thé. Elle était vraiment amusante, Taniyama-san.

Sa réaction attira le regard vif du professeur Davis :

« Qui y a-t-il de si drôle, Mister Brown ?

- Je suis désolé, » répondit précipitamment John avec embarras. « C'est juste que… les efforts de Taniyama-san pour suivre la conversation m'amusait un peu. »

La jeune fille, qui semblait avoir compris cette fois-ci, lui jeta un regard assassin tandis que son employeur se passait une main sur le front, partagée entre la honte et l'agacement.

« Mon assistante n'a jamais été particulièrement douée pour les langues étrangères. C'est un de ses nombreux défauts. Je vous prie de l'excuser. »

La jeune employée s'inclina profondément et exprima ses excuses dans un anglais maladroit. Le prêtre s'en voulu de ne pas avoir trouvé une meilleure explication, mais même si la plupart des personnes présentes étaient au courant de leur existence (sans connaître leur identité ni les détails), moins ils avaient conscience de leur présence, plus ils se sentiraient à l'aise.

Le professeur Davis regardait à présent Taniyama-san avec une lueur d'amusement et lui proposa de poursuivre la conversation en japonais, arguant que tous ici en avait une connaissance suffisamment profonde. La proposition fut acceptée par un rire bruyant du professeur Fond.

« Après tout nous sommes au Japon, se serait plus courtois de pratiquer la langue de ces charmantes dames. »

Il sembla à John que Kugumiya-sama se retenait de répondre par un sarcasme mordant. Le prêtre se douta qu'elle faisait partie des femmes qui n'aimaient pas être assimilées automatiquement à un adjectif du genre « charmante ».

« Laisse de côté ce genre de civilité Daren. C'est un peu dépassé à notre époque tu sais. »

John n'arrivait jamais à savoir si le professeur Davis était sérieux ou malicieux. Toujours est-il que la réaction de son collègue était toujours immédiate.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que le célèbre professeur Davis ne continuait jamais à _faire du vieux_… »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et bien que se fut murmuré on entendit clairement le professeur Davis siffler :

« Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis. »

Les membres de la SPR surent à cet instant que c'était l'opportunité rêvée. John et Taniyama-san glissèrent un regard commun vers Hara-san qui prit un ton ennuyé.

« Vous tournez autour du sujet depuis votre arrivée. » Elle singea un air agacé. « Il y a-t-il un problème que les japonais devraient connaître ? Personne ici ne souhaite qu'un incident ne survienne cette semaine. »

Un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que le professeur Davis soupire profondément. Il tapota la table de son stylo et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

« Je suppose que nous devrions vous expliquer la source du problème. Mais c'est un sujet délicat, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment opportun.

- Je suis moi aussi curieux. » affirma Mizuhi-sensei. « De savoir ce qui se trame. Si par malheur un journaliste nous pose une question dérangeante, je tiens à ce que l'on soit univoque sur la réponse à donner. »

Le tapotement du stylo s'arrêta. La lassitude s'imprima sur le visage du chercheur pendant que le professeur Fond continuait d'afficher son air mécontent.

« Raconte leur donc. Il n'y a rien à cacher après tout. »

Le professeur Davis soupira :

« Le désaccord qui survient entre nos deux associations porte sur l'étude des sujets psychiques. »

L'attention du prêtre monta d'un cran. Des sujets ?

« La BPRA… le professeur Fond. » corrigea-t-il. « Tiens à défendre sa conviction comme quoi nous devrions continuer à prendre en charge les enfants doté de capacités. Mais il refuse de prendre en compte les divers incidents survenus au cours des recherches.

- Pas divers incidents, un seul. » persifla le chercheur anglais. « Un ridicule incident que tu me reproches depuis cinq ans.

- Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Kugumiya-sama.

Au ton de sa voix, il sut qu'elle craignait la réponse.

« J'étais en consultation avec lui, un simple test : il devait essayer de déplacer ses jouets d'un point à l'autre de la pièce. Mais il était récalcitrant, un sujet difficile. » Il marqua un temps, le coin des lèvres du professeur Davis frémissaient. « Un incident est arrivé : en se rebutant la tension est montée, il a fait éclater une bonne partie de mes instruments, se blessant les jambes et mon torse au passage. En s'enfuyant il est tombé dans l'escalier. Fracture de la boîte crânienne, un véritable désastre. »

John sentit le goût âcre de la bile remonter dans sa gorge.

« Nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital. Le soir même il s'est réveillé et a paniqué : il ne connaissait pas les lieux vous savez. Il a littéralement fait explosé la sortie de secours, puis s'est enfui dans les bois, à coté de l'hôpital. » Nouvel arrêt. « Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps. »

Une sensation d'épouvante parcouru le corps de John. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Taniyama-san : elle essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir, les yeux fermés en se mordant la lèvre. Le rêve, c'était exactement ce qu'elle leur avait rapporté.

« Il est sans doute mort maintenant. La blessure était trop grave. »

Le calme de son mentor fictif était révulsant. Il continuait sans être perturbé le moins du monde :

« Il est mort par sa propre idiotie, en se rebellant inutilement. C'est pourquoi je ne comprend pas que tu me rejettes la faute. » grinça-t-il. « A t'entendre je suis responsable.

- C'était un enfant ! » s'exclama Davis avec dégoût. « Tu aurais dû arrêter dès le début, ne pas le forcer à continuer !

- Depuis qu'il était arrivé il était récalcitrant ! Je ne le nourrissais pas, ni ne le logeais pas pour ne récolter que des prunes ! Bon sang ! Ses propres parents en avaient peur, tu voulais que j'en fasse quoi ?

- Tu aurais pu lui donner du temps.

- Ben voyons, écoutons qui parle ! L'expert ! Et tes fils, ils en pensaient quoi, eux ? »

Le visage de son collègue blanchit fortement.

« Comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu mentionner mes fils ? »

Mizuhi-sensei les stoppa d'une voix mal assurée :

« Messieurs, cessez de crier, les journalistes peuvent nous entendre à tous moment. Nous ne pouvons pas garantir que notre réunion soit totalement à l'abri des médias. »

Les deux chercheurs continuaient de se lancer des éclairs, mais ils baissèrent tout de même la voix.

« Quoiqu'il en soit. _Mon cher Oliver _pense que nous devrions arrêter toute recherche sur les spécimens non majeurs. Inconscience. L'éveil du gène psychique est le sujet de recherche le plus important qu'il nous a jamais été donné d'étudier. Hors comment l'étudier si nous ne disposons pas de sujet en bas-âge ? L'éveil se situe généralement entre 6 et 15 ans.

- Un simple suivi serait nécessaire pour les étudier. »

Le professeur Davis se tenait la tête entre les mains, il paraissait profondément fatigué.

« Pourquoi les enlever systématiquement de leurs parents ?

- Instabilité est souvent égale à une utilisation plus fréquente de leur pouvoirs.

- Nous utilisons leurs peurs à nos desseins, je ne veux plus continuer ça. »

Le professeur Fond allait encore une fois rétorquer, mais Taniyama-san se leva brusquement. Elle paraissait choquée et dû chercher ses mots pendant un instant.

« Il y a beaucoup de travail pour la cérémonie de ce soir. Puis-je disposer ? Je crains que le kimono de Kugumiya-sama ne soit pas entre de bonnes mains. »

Ce ton soumis ne lui allait pas. John ressentit de la pitié pour elle. Taniyama éprouvait tant de sollicitude envers son prochain, difficile d'être stoïque face à un sujet pareil. Kugumiya-sama acquiesçait en lui recommandant de prendre grand soin du obi quand l'assistant du professeur Davis la coupa :

« Je vais y aller à mon tour, je dois peaufiner certaines lignes du discours de ce soir. »

Il perdait pas le nord celui là. Pauvre Mai-san, John espérait qu'à défaut d'être silencieux il était de bonne compagnie.

* * *

Mai ressentait distinctement la présence de l'assistant derrière elle, et se fut ce qui l'empêcha de se décocher un bon coup de pied au mur. Elle lui en voulut, d'ailleurs pourquoi cherchait il à engager la conversation à ce point ? Elle ne voulait pas parler, surtout pas la maintenant alors qu'elle voulait si ardemment assommer le professeur Fond. Et Davis, et Mizuhi et tous ces autres fous ! Et Naru pourquoi pas, qui sait s'il était lui aussi au courant de ce genre de pratique.

« Taniyama-chan ! »

C'est bien la première fois qu'une voix si joyeuse lui semblait si antipathique. Pour la peine elle ne répondit pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que des cheveux bruns troublent son champ de vision.

« Ne t'enfuis pas plus loin, ça sert à rien de toute façon. »

Il était trop près, fort heureusement il se recula presque aussitôt. Sa grande taille élancée et son sourire ravageur l'énervèrent : quant on était aussi aimable, on avait pas besoin d'être beau. Sean, tel qu'il s'appelait, faussait ses pronostics selon lesquels les chercheurs séduisants étaient tous arrogants et égocentriques.

« Quelle mine énervée Taniyama-chan ! Tu vas finir par avoir des rides à ce rythme.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi casser quelque chose. »

Il lui saisit le bras en riant.

« Tu veux imiter ta patronne en cassant des vases ? Kugumiya-sama a une très mauvaise influence. »

La jeune fille eut un rire et se calma instantanément : s'était reposant de s'amuser avec quelqu'un et, même si elle ne le connaissait que très peu, Sean était un bon compagnon pour ça. Sans lui la réunion lui aurait parut beaucoup plus fatigante. Ils reprirent la marche : placée à coté de lui, Mai lui arrivait à peine au dessus du coude.

« La conversation t'a énervée ? » s'enquit Sean. « Le professeur Fond fait cet effet là à tout le monde, tu sais.

- C'est de voir que j'étais la seule a être étonnée qui m'a écœurée. » confia Mai d'une voix lasse. « C'est horrible de faire ça sur des enfants, mais encore une fois ça doit être parce que je suis inculte.

- Encore une fois ? »

Mai se maudit intérieurement, elle eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Eh bien… j'apprend pas mal de chose à coté de Kugumiya-sama tu sais… mais je… je ne suis pas spécialiste de l'occulte on va dire, on me le reproche souvent.

- Hum… Juste une assistante ordinaire ?

- C'est à peu près ça, oui. »

Il eut une moue dubitative.

« C'est étrange que Kugumiya-sama t'a embauchée dans ces conditions. D'habitude elle demande des compétences inimaginables.

- Je suppose qu'elle a voulu changer. »

Il était trop perspicace. Mai eut un rire gêné. Heureusement il abdiqua sans poser davantage de questions.

« Au fait, c'est vrai qu'elle a été attaquée par un esprit cette vielle folle ?

- Vous avez a peu près le même âge…

- Peut importe. » Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. « C'est vrai ?

- Elle grossit l'histoire : on lui a juste lancé des vases à la figure. » soupira Mai, qui soupçonnait encore que ce soit l'entière vérité.

Sean eut un ricanement qui signifiait sans doute « Bien fait ». Mai voulu en profiter pour l'orienter sur l'enquête :

« Au fait il n'y a rien eu d'étrange qui te soit arrivé ici ?

- Non pourquoi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'un esprit rôde ? Dans un hôtel ?

- Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Mais si j'avais perdu, par hasard, les clés du coffret à bijoux, saurait très bien pu être l'esprit qui les aurait déplacé, tu vois ? »

Elle se sentit elle-même foireuse à tout points de vue.

« Oui, mais les esprits s'attaque généralement à plus dangereux que des clés tu sais. Force la serrure.

- Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup là-dessus Sean-san.

- Sean tout court. Mais oui, je travaille dans un institut de recherche après tout, donc… »

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux :

« Pourquoi toute ces questions ? Kugumiya-sama ne porte pas de bijoux à ce que je sache. »

Une boule semblait s'être coincée dans sa gorge, Mai dû faire des efforts pour arriver à autre chose qu'à un couinement inhumain :

« Tu as l'air de très bien la connaître.

- Depuis plusieurs semaines nous sommes devenus de bon ennemis. » Il marqua un temps avant de sourire victorieusement. « Je vois, hein… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les compétences Kugumiya-sama ne m'attirent pas spécialement, je peux très bien sortir avec une inculte du paranormale tu sais.

- Hein ?

- Pas la peine de le cacher. Je t'inviterai à diner bientôt, Taniyama-chan. »

Mai rougit furieusement.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

Elle sentit qu'elle s'agitait trop inutilement pour être convaincante. Il s'approchait d'elle sournoisement quand à son grand soulagement, et sa grande honte, Bô-san débarqua à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Taniyama-san, Kugumiya-sama m'a donné de nouvelles directives pour vous.

- J'arrive !

- On remet ça à plus tard. » conclut Sean avec un clin d'œil.

Il disparut presque via une entrée de service. La jeune fille soupira bruyamment : enquêter pouvait s'avérer difficile. Le moine s'exprima d'un ton abasourdi sur ce qu'il venait de voir :

« Et Naru ? Tu abandonnes ?

- Bien sur que non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Pourquoi sautait-il aussi vite aux conclusions ? Il la scrutait d'un air soupçonneux qu'elle jugea déplacé : elle n'allait pas se jeter dans les bras du premier venu !

« Je me demande ce qu'en dira Naru. » finit-il par dire. « Y a une caméra juste là tu sais.

- Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'il prendrait tout de travers. » maugréa la lycéenne. « Il a cru que je flirtais alors que j'enquêtais. Et puis Naru s'en fiche pas mal, de toute façon

- On verra. Peut-être que tu susciteras sa jalousie ? »

Mai ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Quoiqu'il en soit la réception commence dans deux heures, va te préparer, je m'occupe de briefer Naru. »

Dans un sens, elle lui en fut reconnaissante : l'idée de voir Naru lui était encore pénible. Elle s'engouffra à son tour prestement dans le couloir de service et couru jusqu'à la chambre de Kugumiya-sama.

* * *

Lin se concentrait exclusivement sur son écran lorsqu'il jugea que le tapotement intempestif de ce fichu stylo allait le rendre fou. Raide à force de rester immobile, il se tourna vers son protégé avec un air agacé : ce style de comportement était parfaitement ce qui l'empêchait de contrôler son ki.

« Tu as l'intention de creuser la table avec ce stylo ? »

Naru s'immobilisa brusquement avant de jeter un regard à sa main : visiblement il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. D'un geste vif il la retira vers lui tout en se callant sur son dossier.

« Désolé. »

Son mentor ne put que soupirer en guise de réponse.

« Si tu ne fais pas attention, ton énergie se concentrera à ton insu. J'espère qu'ils ne remarqueront pas ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre table. »

Le précieux meuble Louis XVI était en effet parsemés de creux de différentes tailles, tachés d'encre. Naru ne répondit rien, Lin devina qu'il n'était pas fier de son comportement. Il eut la générosité de changer de sujet :

« Que fera-t-on si aucun incidents ne survient lors de cette réception ?

- On aura tout à penser que l'auteur de l'agression nous provoque. Il sait pourquoi nous sommes là, il nous frustre.

- Tu penses que ce pourrait être un piège ? »

Naru garda le silence.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le chinois se tourna à son tour vers les dizaines d'écrans qui leur montraient l'étendue de la salle de réception. Une bonne centaines de personnes était présente, ce qui ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles. Lin repéra le Professeur qui parlait avec animation à leur assistante. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter ? Il devina qu'il s'amusait aux dépends de la jeune fille et en fit part à Naru.

« J'ai remarqué. Je suppose que grâce à tes fidèles rapports, ma mère lui a demandé d'enquêter à son sujet.

- Taniyama-san est une source infinie d'intérêt à elle seule. Elle n'a pas besoin de mes rapports. » se défendit Lin avec un sourire moqueur.

L'adolescent soupira profondément, tandis que lui se retenait de rire.

« J'apprécierai qu'elle tempère légèrement son propre intérêt, histoire de passer plus inaperçue. » rétorqua Naru d'une voix lasse.

Lin sourit.

« C'est une personne agréable. Elle s'est beaucoup améliorée depuis quelques temps, ce ne sera bientôt plus une novice. »

Le visage de son élève se rembrunit, Lin en connaissait la raison et n'alla pas plus loin. Il était dangereux, dans une certaine mesure, de laisser la jeune fille développer ses dons. Si jamais elle devinait quelque chose…

« Nous allons peut-être devoir nous séparer d'elle. » conclut Naru, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de son assistant. « Ca pourrait-être dangereux pour nous aussi.

- Je doute qu'elle l'accepte facilement.

- Qu'un employeur licencie une employée est un phénomène courant. »

Il n'insista pas. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instant jusqu'à ce que des crissements sortent du haut-parleur. Sur la vidéo, les invités commençaient à s'agiter. Instinctivement il haussa le son, des cris parcouraient la salle de réception. Naru, lui, cherchait du regard la cause du problème, et s'écria soudain.

« Affiche la n°4 ! »

D'une pression, les écrans centraux changèrent d'angle de vue. La caméra, posée au sol et non en hauteur était obstruée par la foule.

« Naru qu'est-ce que…

- Regarde le plafond ! »

En effet au dessus de la foule, un mince espace permettait d'apercevoir un lustre. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un instant au chinois pour remarquer qu'il oscillait dangereusement. Naru fit apparaître la vision thermographique à l'écran : le lustre était redoutablement chaud.

Puis des coups martelèrent la salle.

La panique occasionnée fut telle, que les deux chercheurs renoncèrent à utiliser les vidéos plus longtemps. D'un geste, Naru se saisit le casque émetteur-récepteur. Lin pria pour que Takigawa-san réponde. Dans la salle un hurlement de terreur traversa la pièce.

Le lustre venait de s'effondrer.

* * *

Houshou tentait en vain de calmer les invités, mais ils étaient si nombreux et affolés qu'à peine quelques uns l'entendirent. A ses cotés le professeur Davis et Mai restaient immobiles, tendus. Dans la cohue ils était difficile de respirer, la panique augmentait, on se pressait vers les portes sans se soucier de ceux qui tombaient à terre. Puis, alors qu'Houshou se retournait une énième fois vers le professeur pour voir s'ils allaient bien, Mai n'était plus là.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que trois évènements simultanés survinrent : il entendit la voix de Naru, le lustre tomba, une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit. La foule hurla et se bouscula plus vite encore. Pris d'un terrible pressentiment, le moine se précipita vers le centre de la pièce, le professeur à sa suite.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Kugumiya Rie était assise à même le sol, les yeux exorbités, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ayako le bousculer, John lui aussi arrivait de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il entendait grésiller les voix de Naru et Lin à travers l'émetteur. Au milieu de la salle le corps de Mai était sous le lustre.

Merde.

Les grésillements de l'émetteur étaient de plus en plus bruyants, Bô-san se reprit en le mettant à l'oreille.

« Naru ! Tu m'entends ?

- Dis à John de vérifier les couloirs ! Tout de suite ! Emmènes Davis et Rie en dehors de la salle ! »

Le moine obéit de suite sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il fit signe au professeur et ils soulevèrent tous deux l'exorciste. Ses jambes lui permettaient à peine de se tenir debout.

« C'est ma faute. » couinait-elle. « J'étais dessous, quand elle m'a tiré de là et… »

Sa voix se perdit. Davis lui murmura quelques paroles de réconfort tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Peu à peu les coups s'atténuaient. Houshou jeta un œil au plafond : par chance les autres lustres semblaient être bien fixés. Du coin de l'œil il vit John s'engouffrer dans les couloirs de service. Ayako et Masako, elles, étaient toujours près de Mai. Il se refusa de s'attarder trop longtemps sur son sort.

La foule s'était en grand partie réfugiée dans le hall. A leur arrivée deux membres de l'équipe de salle que le moine connaissait de précipitèrent vers eux.

« Houshou-san ! Vous allez bien ?

- Il nous faut un endroit ou s'asseoir. » répondit-il en désigna l'exorciste d'un coup de tête. Il y a une blessée dans la salle.

- Une blessée ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Le serveur était à la fois fébrile et anxieux. Il les traîna dans une pièce derrière l'accueil pendant que son coéquipier s'élançait vers la salle.

« Je vais chercher de l'eau, ça lui fera du bien. Il vaut mieux que vous ne sortiez pas d'ici tant que ça ne sera pas calmé.

- Attends. As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ce soir ? »

Il le dévisagea.

« Absolument rien à part ce truc horrible. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand le lustre s'est écrasé et les clients sont fous furieux. J'ai heurté un journaliste tout à l'heure, on va avoir de la mauvaise pub, ça c'est clair ! »

Heurté un journaliste ?

« Restez ici ! Je m'occupe de vous. »

Et il sortit. Aussitôt le moine s'adressa au professeur.

« Il n'y avait pas de journalistes ce soir. »

Il semblait l'avoir compris lui aussi. L'air profondément sombre, le professeur prit son menton entre ses doigts.

« Il n'y a jamais de journalistes pendant les réceptions, seulement pendant les conférences. »

Il prit aussitôt sa collègue par le bras, l'aidant à se mettre debout. Elle semblait avoir rassemblé ses esprits elle aussi, bien que toujours extrêmement pâle.

« Nous devons avertir Kazuya-kun. » chuchota-t-elle. « Dépêchons-nous, dîtes lui que nous arrivons et de repérer les journalistes via la caméra.

- Je vous rejoins. » ajouta Davis. « Je préfère avertir mon assistant. Maintenant que nous sommes sûrs que des attaques vont à notre encontre, je veux qu'il prenne ses précautions.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul. » objecta Houshou d'un air grave.

Mais le chercheur lui répondit d'une voix où perçait la détermination.

« Toute mon équipe compte sur moi. Je veux m'assurer que mes subordonnés sont en sécurité. Ne vous inquiétez pas inutilement et faîtes votre rapport. »

Sur-ce, il se précipita hors de la pièce.

* * *

Bien que de nombreux lustres éclairaient la salle, la perte de l'un d'eux réussissait à assombrir une vaste zone de celle-ci. Ayako pesta contre ce manque de lumière et reprit son travail. Au bout de trois, le serveur et Masako soulevèrent une nouvelle partie du lustre. C'était une de ces choses horriblement chères constituées essentiellement de verre qui, pour faciliter un peu plus sa tâche, se divisait en de long filaments lourd et cassant. La chute avait quelque peu empiré les choses : les jambes de Mai étaient maintenant empêtrée dans de long morceau de verres coupant. De nombreux morceaux s'étaient par ailleurs enfoncés dans sa peau. Elle jura. Ils devaient l'en dépêtrer petit à petit, en soignant les plaies au fur et à mesure qu'elles se présentaient.

Ayako se promit de retirer tous les lustres de son vaste appartement.

Ils finirent par arriver tant bien que mal à retirer les deux jambes de cet amas de verre. Au premier coup d'œil Ayako eut un profond soupir de soulagement : la plus grosse blessure notable était une coupure, longues certes mais guère profonde, qui lui entaillait la cheville et le mollet. Elle n'avait même rien de cassé. Ayako ne savait plus si Mai avait de la chance où de la malchance. Le serveur avait apporté avec lui une trousse de secours, elle banda rapidement la plaie.

« Vous êtes sûres qu'il ne faut pas appeler une ambulance ?

- Ca ne servirait qu'à affoler encore plus les clients. » répondit Masako d'une voix terne.

Elles devaient partir d'ici avant que la police n'arrive. Déjà un quart d'heure était passé depuis que les invités avaient tous quittés la salle. Ils seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. La question était de savoir comment transporter Mai. On ne pouvait pas laisser le serveur s'approcher de la base et un coup d'œil sur sa coéquipière lui permettait de savoir qu'elle ne se réveillerait que lorsqu'elle le voudrait : quand Mai rêvait, elle respirait à peine.

* * *

Elle atterrissait toujours au même endroit, c'était devenu systématique au fur et à mesure que ces rêves avec le jumeau ne s'était plus arrêtés aux enquêtes. Mais cela devenait stressant, comme aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle n'avait aucune envie et le rejoignait malgré elle. Mai supportait mal le fait de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses rêves, elle ne possédait aucun moyen de lutter contre lui.

_« Tu as mal. » affirma-t-il en guise de bonjour. « J'ai préféré te faire venir ici. »_

Elle le regarda, il lui sourit gentiment mais n'engagea pas la conversation. Le jeune fille se força à trouver un sujet de discussion : elle ne pensait pas être prête à subir un de ses longs silences dont les frères Shibuya avaient le secret. Elle ne voulait pas hurler avec pour tout résultat se heurter à un mur. Subtilité Mai, subtilité.

_« Je ne peux plus t'appeler Naru. » finit-elle par remarquer, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas très pratique. »_

Il parut assez surpris. De toute évidence se n'était pas le genre de réaction qu'il avait attendu d'elle. La jeune fille se félicita intérieurement, sans pour autant que l'énorme poids qu'elle ressentait ne s'allège : il ne lui dirait sûrement pas son prénom de lui-même.

_« Je voudrais pouvoir te dire mon nom. » admit le jumeau en souriant. « Mais ça te donnerait beaucoup trop d'indices. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait : pas de réponse directe. Mai afficha un air las, avant de rire légèrement : ils finissaient vraiment par devenir prévisibles, eux deux.

_« J'avais deviné. Mais comment je dois t'appeler alors ?_

_- Tu n'as qu'à choisir pour moi. »_

Il semblait plutôt content de cette perspective, tandis que le seul effet qu'il produit chez Mai fut de détourner la tête pour piquer un fard. Ca, elle ne l'avait pas prévu, elle se serait plutôt attendu à un nom de code à la signification obscure : Naru et Lin donnaient tellement l'impression de sortir des Men in Black.

_« Tu es sûr ? » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je ne suis pas douée pour ça. »_

Et ça lui paraissait beaucoup trop intime, bizarrement. Comme il se contentait de sourire (à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça), Mai réfléchit à voix haute :

_« Il faut quelque chose de significatif. Tu es dans mes rêves, tu es toujours souriant, et tu es…_

_- Mort._

_- Certes, oui. » Mai fronça les sourcils. « Tu es mort, tu es même un fantôme… ghost, gen'ei… Gen-chan ! »_

A sa grande surprise, il sursauta.

_« Comment ?_

_- Gen-chan ! Gen'ei-chan le fantôme. »_

Il garda le silence, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire :

_« Bien trouvé, en effet. »_

Tant que ça lui plaisait au final.

_« Gen, » Il sursauta encore une fois ce qui fit douter Mai de la véracité de son enthousiasme. « Qu'est-ce qui menace Naru ici ?_

_- Rien ne le menace._

_- Tu as dis toi-même que cet endroit n'était pas sain._

_- Il y a une certaine nuance entre malsain et menaçant._

_- Tu détournes tes propres mots. Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sain ?_

_- Ne me pose pas de question si tu sais que je n'y répondrai pas_

_- Alors ne me donne pas de recommandations. » Elle soupira lourdement. « Comment suis-je censée faire attention si tu ne me donnes que des demi-indications ? »_

Elle reprit son souffle. Ne pas crier, ne pas crier. Lui restait parfaitement maître de lui-même. Souriant. Ce qui eut le don de la mettre hors d'elle. La jeune fille contint cependant sa rancœur.

_« Ce sont des groupes anglais. Naru parle, lit et écrit anglais. » Elle fixa Gen, toujours occupé à garder un air bienveillant. « Peut-être que Naru veut simplement se la jouer. Je l'ai cru pendant longtemps. Mais Naru n'est pas du genre à se compliquer la vie, si ça avait été plus simple pour lui de lire japonais, il l'aurait fait. Et Naru ne comprend pas nos idiomes (1), et il a du mal à lire les kanji… »_

Elle n'arrivait pas à garder son calme, et ses paroles étaient hachées, elle se força à s'arrêter, puis reprit plus intelligiblement :

_« Si Naru est anglais, il connaît ces chercheurs. Si vous avez des pouvoirs psychiques, ils vous ont probablement étudiés. Gen ! Est-ce que j'ai raison ? »_

_Comme à son habitude, il ne répondit pas._

_

* * *

_

C'est la fin de ce chap 4, avec l'apparition de Sean. Beaucoup de choses dans les trois chap à venir seront très « remasterisée », pour plus de cohérence surtout ^^' parce que dans la version précédente ça m'a fait rire tant les évènement arrivaient comme un cheveux dans la soupe. XD

A bientôt ^^

PS : Lin aussi était là ^^, raah Lin-san !

Réponse aux reviews.

Nanami74 : dans le genre sadique XD mais c'est vrai qu'à chaque fic GH on attend qu'elle se fasse attaquer, parce que souvent il y a du Naru/Mai à la clé ^^'' sans doute. Merci pour ta review ^^ j'espère que se chap t'aura plus, elle se fait attaquer là aussi XD

Maydulilas : Merci pour ta review ^^ je suis contente que ça t'es plu. Pour le relation Naru/Mai, bon j'avoue que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre il aurait agi de la même façon -.- mais ça va progresser, petit à petit. ;) O.o sinon désolé pour la gaffe, je sais très bien que John est australien pourtant. Je réparerais ça.

Kitsune-chan : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ^^ Sinon oui je me suis dis aussi que je devais faire venir la décadence de Mai plus tôt ce qui va sans doute faire basculer pas mal de choses dans le prochain chap. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais l'impression de lire une nouvelle fanfic ^^ je fais tout pour que se soit pas trop monotone.

Je la terminerai celle là :-p je la terminerai.

Tema-chan : Je suis contente que ça t'es pas trop dérangée ^^ merci pour ta review

Popkun : oui j'ai fais pire, dans ma jeunesse :-p (qui a parlé de la c-a-r ?) Bah, quand je lis le livre à la pomme ça me rassure, je me dis que je suis pas complètement enfoncée dedans.. Rmercie Baka-buta pour moi ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis désolée du temps d'attente d'autant plus que ce chapitre est court. Cependant il est important à sa façon et je me suis jamais autant amusée à écrire le pov Mai. Désolé s'il est OCC. faut dire que j'avais de la fièvre quand je l'ai écrit XD

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Le silence lourd et grave qui régnait dans la base malgré le nombre de ses occupants était particulièrement représentatif de leur état d'esprits. Kazuya les avaient vu arriver les uns après les autres, exténués. L'affolement qui avait contribué à faire de cette enquête un désastre ne perçait pourtant dans aucun de leur comportements : ils savaient tous que leur incapacité à contrôler la situation avait été monumentale et que la thèse du poltergeist volontaire était maintenant confirmée. La blessure de Mai n'arrangeait rien. Fraîchement réveillée, elle se tordait vainement les doigts pour combler son désœuvrement : il lui avait formellement interdit de se lever, bien que son propre besoin en thé commençait à lui donner la migraine. Quand John revint enfin de son inspection des couloirs , qui visiblement s'était révélée vaine, et se laissa tomber à son tour sur un des matelas, le chef de la SPR s'autorisa enfin à parler :

« Comme nous sommes tous au courant des évènements, ne perdons pas de temps. » commença-t-il. « Si vous avez des détails importants, dîtes-les ou posez vos questions. »

Le moine et Rie-san se redressèrent aussitôt. L'homme intervint le premier :

« Un serveur à percuté un journaliste. Le professeur Davis nous a pourtant formellement affirmé qu'ils étaient seulement autorisés pour les conférences.

- C'est donc l'origine du flash. » compléta Kazuya d'une voix sombre.

La plupart de ses employés s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Visiblement, il l'avait tous plus ou moins perçu. Lin rembobina un des enregistrement de la soirée. Ils virent très nettement au dessus de la foule le lustre basculer, puis se détacher. Trois secondes plus tard exactement Kazuya stoppa la vidéo. Une tâche lumineuse s'étalait sur la partie droite.

« Il nous faudra une plus ample observation des vidéos. » dit t-il « Avant de savoir exactement d'où le journaliste a photographié. Mais nous pouvons probablement déjà conclure qu'il était dans un des couloirs des employés.

- Mais il y avait tant de serveurs… » s'exclama Matsuzaki-san. « Il aurait été repéré !

- Justement non. » répondit-il d'une voix lasse. « Il est plus facile de se cacher dans une foule. Il n'a été remarqué que lorsqu'il a percuté un serveur, je suppose. »

Un silence s'installa parmi les exorcistes. La voix de Mai s'éleva soudainement :

« Pourquoi prendre une photo, Naru ?

- Les médias sont un facteur très important dans le domaine du paranormal. Tu sais déjà ce qui est arrivé à Ubusuna-sensei et les enfants plieurs de cuillers. Tant qu'ils ne s'intéresse pas à nous, tout va bien. »

Il se tut et fut reconnaissant à Lin qui, en expert, reprit le sujet en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

« Depuis des siècles, la plupart d'entre nous qui possédons des pouvoirs dit surnaturels sommes obligés de nous cacher. On nous accusait de sorcellerie. Aujourd'hui, plus ou moins grâce à la science-fiction et à la science nous gagnons de la crédibilité. Mais les médias sont un moteur essentiel tant que nous ne sommes pas reconnu comme une vraie science. Si ce cliché est diffusé, trois avis apparaîtront : le premier sera l'incapacité des chercheurs qui sont censé pouvoir contrer ce genre de situation ; le second sera celle des sceptiques, soit ils nieront les faits et accuserons les chercheurs de chercher à se médiatiser ; le troisième sera la réalité des pouvoirs psychiques, mais comme actes terroristes.

- Tous ces points ont le pouvoir d'ôter toute confiance envers les centre de recherche. » continua Kazuya. « Si ils arrivent à manier cette information pour faire pression sur les mécènes, plus aucun fond ne sera accordé au paranormal. Malheureusement pour eux, ce cliché n'a aucune valeur. »

Ils sursautèrent, ce qui le fit sourire malicieusement.

« Ils ont fait une erreur monumentale. » révéla-t-il. « En confiant cette tâche à quelqu'un qui n'était visiblement pas au courant de l'enjeu de la situation. »

Le moine qui s'était jusqu'à lors étendu sur un des lits se redressa complètement. Une franc intérêt perçait dans son expression.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

- Si nous observons le comportement de nos deux agresseurs, l'invocateur et le PK-ST, nous ne pouvons que conclure qu'ils ont été très ingénieux : ils ont d'abord testé leur attaque avant de la lancer, je parle des évènements qui nous ont fait venir il y a quatre jours. Ensuite, devinant que leur test affolerait les chercheurs, ils nous ont guetté, et démasqué. Il ont d'ailleurs attendu de nous démasquer avant de passer à une réelle attaque, par sécurité. Mais leur erreur a été de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui n'était sans doute au courant de rien. Un simple journaliste à qui ils ont dû dévoiler le scoop. Et ce journaliste n'a pas réussi à prendre la photo : il n'a pas pris le lustre au moment de la chute car il a paniqué quand les coups ont frappés. Le cliché ne contient sans doute qu'un lustre en morceaux sur le sol, et est donc totalement inutile.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Une photo utile est une photo qui peut-être investiguée. Hors ils ne pourront pas trouver de trace surnaturelle sur le lustre une fois à terre car, par manque de force, le détenteur de PK-ST a cessé l'attaque au moment même où le lustre s'est détaché. »

Il rembobina encore une fois la vidéo et augmenta le son.

« Guettez l'arrêt des coups. »

Ils portèrent tous leur attention sur la vidéo. Le lustres bascula, se détacha. Les exorcistes partagèrent la même exclamation.

« Les coups s'arrête quand le lustre tombe ! » s'écria John.

- Je pourrais aussi vous montrer les relevés de températures. » ajouta Naru. « Le lustre et les murs sont brûlants jusqu'à ce qu'il chute. La photo prise est donc totalement inutile pour eux. Ce qui n'a sans doute pas manquer d'attiser leur colère. » Un nouveau rictus s'étendit sur ses lèvres. « Et va nous permettre de les coincer. Je ne sais pas par quel imprévu l'invocateur n'a pu prendre lui-même cette photo, mais elle va leur être fatale. »

Il posa son regard sur la miko.

« Je compte sur toi pour trouver qui a pris cette photo, et remonter jusqu'à eux.

- Je ferais de mon mieux. » répondit-elle en se relevant. « Je les contacterai dès demain matin.

- Bien. Quant à nous, nous devrons noter les absences ou les personnes qui paraissent en moins bonne santé. L'expérience a dû considérablement exténuer notre poltergeist. Quant à l'invocateur, il est vraisemblable que l'esprit soit celui de l'enfant mort cinq ans plus tôt. Yasuhara-san enquête, nous aurons les détails demain, cependant reste le problème de son exorcisme : nous ne pourront le pratiquer sans que nous ayons mis la main sur son invocateur. La méthode utilisée ressemble beaucoup trop à celle des shikis. L'exorciser tel qu'il est, prisonnier, ne ferait que l'anéantir. »

Il tourna son regard vers Hara-san. La médium opina :

« S'ils sont dans la même pièce, il est probable que je devine quel procédé il utilise.

- Tu crois qu'il prendrait le risque d'être dans la même pièce, Naru ? » les interrompis la miko avec une moue sceptique. « Il est beaucoup plus simple pour lui de nous attaquer à distance, comme il l'a fait avec Mai. »

John cependant répondit à sa place :

« Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'il attaque demain, pendant la présentation des travaux du professeur Fond ?

- En effet, c'est très probable.

- Mais » fit Mai avec surprise. « ils n'ont jamais attaqué devant des journalistes, hormis celui d'hier.

- Justement. Si un journaliste ne fonctionne pas, plusieurs si. De plus, Fond est leur cible principale.

- Pourtant c'est Kugumiya qui c'est pris un lustre sur la tête. » s'étonna Ayako.

L'exorciste, qui supportait peu de s'entendre parler d'elle sans marque de politesse lui adressa un regard noir.

« Certes, mais d'un autre coté je suis sûrement la plus apte à contrer les pouvoirs d'un invocateur. »

Son regard laissait clairement entendre qu'elle était la seule, ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer les membres de son équipe. Kazuya soupira : ce genre de comportement était parfaitement contre-productif.

« Tu es certes une exorciste connue, mais c'est surtout un pur hasard. » déclara-t-il sous les regards stupéfaits des autres. « Le psychique n'était pas dans la salle. Comment aurait-il pu savoir si tu étais ou non en dessous ? » Il la vit blanchir, et il contint mal un rictus moqueur. « Je n'en sais rien, mais sans la témérité et l'inconscience de Mai, tu serais morte. Comme quoi l'incompétence peut se révéler plus efficace que de longues années d'entrainement. »

L'exorcistes détourna la tête avec une rage difficilement contenue pendant que les membres de la SPR cachaient mal leurs fou rire. Seule son assistante ne semblait pas savoir si elle devait rire ou s'énerver. Kazuya eut du mal à se contenir de lui asséner le coup de grâce : la colère de Mai était un spectacle qui lui manquait.

« Mais dans quel but a-t-il produit cette attaque ? » demanda la première Hara-san.

Le chef de la SPR prit quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Cette attaque devait donner une photo qui publiée le lendemain aurait totalement anéanti la présentation du professeur Fond. N'oublions pas que Fond est celui qui a provoqué la mort de l'esprit attaché à l'invocateur, d'autant plus que ses travaux sont le sujet principal de cette réunion. Tout tourne autour de lui. Ce nuit, j'attend un appel du professeur Davis afin de savoir qui parmi les invités et les membres des équipes scientifiques partiront dès ce soir. Parmi ceux qui restent figurent nos suspects.

- Comment les repérer ? » questionna Takigawa-san

Le visage de Kazuya se fit sombre.

« Comme je l'ai dit, le psychique sera probablement diminué physiquement mais, au vu des évènements de ce soir, il ne sera pas le seul. De plus nos employeurs n'ont pas pu garder plus longtemps secret qu'ils soupçonnent la présence d'un esprit, ni que quelqu'un avait déjà été blessé. Les invités comme les chercheurs sont effrayés, beaucoup partent cette nuit, ceux qui restent sont agités. Repérer un suspect dans ces conditions sera pénible. »

La réunion s'acheva sur ces mots.

* * *

Des bruits de pas hâtifs troublèrent le silence qui s'était installé dans l'hôtel Ritsu. Du moins, de tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, elle n'entendait que ses propre pas. Elle ouvrit la porte en trombe, trébucha dangereusement et trouva enfin les toilettes à sa portée. De longs haut-le-cœur la soulevèrent avant que son corps ne se relâche enfin sur le sol froid.

Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal. Son cœur refusait de se calmer, les restes de son cauchemar lui revenait en mémoire par flash : elle était encore morte.

Un claquement la fit soudain sursauter : quelqu'un venait. La terreur la reprit bien qu'elle sût qu'aucun esprit n'était en œuvre : l'atmosphère n'était pas encore glaciale.

Naru apparut à l'encadrement de la porte. Naru. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir ces derniers jours.

« Que…

- La caméra. Lin et moi t'avons vu t'agiter. Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. »

Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal, Taniyama Mai aurait serait sans doute devenue aussi rouge que possible. Naru s'excuser. Elle se contenta d'un rire étranglé.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses Naru ? »

Il ne répondit pas et semblait un peu surpris. Mai l'était autant : il avait sans doute mis du temps à venir ici sans se faire voir, où il attendait simplement qu'elle ait fini de rêver, pour l'enquête. Pas de quoi s'excuser, ou du moins elle n'attendait plus d'excuses de sa part là-dessus. Elle avait suffisamment espéré ce genre d'attention sans jamais en avoir en retour.

Combien de choses avait-elle cessé d'espérer de la part de Naru ?

« Tu peux te lever ? »

Elle opina, prenant appui sur la cuvette pendant que son chef lui attrapait le bras. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle tomba avec soulagement. Elle reprenait peu à peu conscience de ses sens en même temps que l'incongruité de la situation : pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux sur son lit dans l'obscurité ? Maîtrisant un gloussement qui ne manquerait pas de la trahir, elle demanda à Naru s'il voulait bien allumer la lumière. Il obéit docilement. La lumière l'éblouit autant qu'elle lui permit de redevenir totalement elle-même.

« C'était juste la suite de mon rêve. » expliqua-t-elle avant que son chef ne le lui demande. Elle eut un rire étranglé. « C'est exactement comme ils disent. La forêt. Je suis encore morte une fois on dirait. »

Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se retint. Elle l'observa l'observer, puis il demanda avec son habituel ton dénué d'émotion :

« Tu veux attendre demain ?

- Je sais que tu préfères toujours maintenant. »

Il soupira en guise de réponse. Elle lui sourit légèrement, avant de se souvenir qu'elle venait de vomir. Ahah… Mai eut un geste embarrassé.

« Laisse moi prendre une douche et j'arrive à la base. Pars devant. »

Comme il ne semblait pas convaincu, du moins c'était ce qu'elle déduisait de son absence de réaction, elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois en prenant soin de se reculer préalablement à une distance suffisante.

« Tout va bien. J'en ai vu d'autre maintenant. »

Il sembla enfin réagir, soupira une nouvelle fois (Naru soupirait beaucoup ses derniers temps), et lui lança d'un ton autoritaire, sans être sec cependant :

« Viens dès que tu as terminé, ne traînasse pas. Tu peux dormir à la base si tu ne te sens pas rassurée seule »

Elle rougit réellement cette fois. Bien qu'outrée qu'il la considère comme quelqu'un d'aussi peureux, à tort ou à raison, elle n'était pas prête de refuser l'aubaine qu'il lui était faîte. Mai se contenta de baisser la tête avec un « oui » timide. Avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain, exempt de caméras, dès que Naru fut sortit.

Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup pour qu'il fasse preuve de civilité, voir même d'amabilité ? Mai n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était toujours difficile de savoir ce que les jumeaux Shibuya avait dans la tête. Ses gestes s'arrêtèrent brusquement : le souvenir de Gen lui apportait la perplexité.

Pourquoi la mort de l'enfant s'était entrecroisée des meurtres d'Urado et de la famille Yoshimi ?

Secouant la tête, elle cracha se qui lui restait de dentifrice puis se coula rapidement dans le couloir des employés. La frustration était encore trop présente pour qu'elle puisse penser à Gen sans trop de contrariété : il l'avait, en guise de réponse, brutalement renvoyé dans le monde réel accompagné de la douleur cuisante de sa blessure.

« Pour quelqu'un qui voulait m'éviter d'avoir mal… » grinça-t-elle en crapahutant aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, prenant appui sur les murs.

A cette heure les couloirs étaient complètement déserts. Se fut à son avantage : elle ne put percuter personne suite à une soudaine perte d'équilibre. Elle devinait maintenant pourquoi Naru avait douté de sa proposition : il avait dû deviner, avant même qu'elle n'y eut pensé, que le chemin serait ardu pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire entailler la jambe droite. Elle le maudit pour son silence et elle pour sa stupidité : si elle ne s'était pas autant souciée de sa mauvaise haleine, elle aurait non seulement pas eu à souffrir, mais parcouru tout le chemin accrochée à Naru et avec sa proximité, sa force incroyable et elle aurait même pu sentir son odeur, bon sang !

Tandis qu'elle riait pour se moquer de ses propres pensées, quoiqu'un peu amèrement, un bruit sourd brisa la bulle qu'elle avait instaurée autour d'elle, plongée dans ses pensées et insensible à son environnement. Elle rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, des mots lui parvinrent sans qu'elle n'en comprit le sens : de l'anglais. Sean apparut tout d'un coup au tournant. S'il paraissait nerveux avec ses profondes cernes, sa peau pâle et ses sourcils froncés, il se détendit visiblement à la vue de la jeune fille.

« Taniyama-chan, c'était toi ! »

Mai se défendit d'avoir un mouvement de recul et se força à conserver son air décontracté : que faisait-il ici à cette heure ?

« Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru tomber sur un espion de la BPRA. » dit-il nonchalamment.

- Un espion ? »

Mai pria pour que l'angoisse qui perçait dans sa voix ne l'alerte pas. Mais le jeune homme eut simplement un sourire gêné.

« Ouai. C'est la panique ici, et Fond n'est pas sans soupçon envers le professeur Davis. Il nous surveille constamment, il dit que nous voulons saboter sa démonstration de demain. »

Il secoua la tête comme pour montrer à quel point il trouvait ces suppositions ridicules.

« Bref. En tant qu'assistant nous sommes sensés garder nos conversations à l'abri du groupe rival, et la panique est telle ce soir que nous nous dépêchons de prendre les mesures nécessaires. Nous renvoyons les éléments dispensables chez eux… »

Il s'interrompit, s'apercevant qu'il monologuait, et posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

« Et toi ? »

Elle sursauta.

« Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Très bonne question, elle se demandait justement quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait supposer sa présence dans cette aile du bâtiment ?

« J'ai faim. » déclara sans trouver d'autre échappatoire possible. « Je pensais, que vu les évènements, les employés de l'hôtel seraient trop occupés, alors je voulais descendre directement aux cuisines. »

Elle sentit son mensonge s'imposait et prendre plus de force au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle fut terriblement fière de le sortir sans trop d'hésitation. Mais il la regarda perplexe :

« Ce n'est pas le chemin le plus direct.

- … C'est celui où les escaliers sont moins abruptes. »

Avec un sourire crispés elle fit un signe envers sa jambe blessée. Cependant la perplexité de son interlocuteur ne sembla s'agrandir que d'avantage. Il marqua un silence avant de lâcher d'un ton égal :

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais été blessée, Taniyama-chan.

- Le lustre m'est tombé dessus. »

Mai ressentit soudainement un profond pressentiment, voyant Sean plisser les yeux dans une expression de complète incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans le fait qu'elle soit blessée ? La chute du lustre était pourtant un fait avéré. Pourquoi doutait-il là-dessus ?

« Tu n'étais pas là hier soir… » devina-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il tressaillit avant de répondre avec un ton léger :

« Bien sur que si. Mais je ne savais pas que quelqu'un avait été blessé si gravement. »

Naru n'avait-il pas dit le professeur Davis avait été avertir ses subordonnés, quelques heures plus tôt ?

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » Se força-t-elle à dire, souriante. « Juste quelques morceaux de verres qui m'ont écorchés. »

Dit comme ça, ça ne lui paraissait pas bénin à elle non plus. Son air désenchanté fit rire Sean. Un rire franc qui détendit passablement l'atmosphère.

« A t'entendre on dirait que ce genre d'accident est courant. »

Sans blague. L'assistant cessa de rire et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse :

« Je suis désolé de te laisser comme ça, je devrais t'accompagner jusqu'en bas, mais le professeur Davis ne va pas me louper : je suis censé être là-bas depuis dix minutes. »

Parler de retard lui permit de se remémorer sa propre promesse qu'elle avait fait à Naru. « Ne traînasse pas. » . Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas à bon compte.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Dépêches-toi, ne le fais pas attendre. »

Pour toute réponse il lui offrit un sourire ravageur.

« C'est dommage, mais je ne louperais pas la prochaine opportunité de t'avoir pour moi, Taniyama-chan.

- Hein ? »

Il se pencha vers elle.

« On peut se retrouver dans la même couloir à la même heure demain, pas vrai ? Je te promet qu'on sera tranquille…

- Tu es en retard Sean. » coupa-t-elle avec embarras mais fermeté. « Je ne pense pas que le professeur Davis soit bon avec les retardataires. »

Les boss de la paranormale sont toujours très strictes sont la ponctualité, d'après ses propres observations. A son grand soulagement, il capitula et s'éloigna en lui faisant des signes de la main.

Le seul réconfort que Mai tira en entrant dans la base sur le regard noir de Naru c'est que, s'il connaîtrait très bientôt qui était la source de son retard, il n'avait pas conscience des doutes qu'elle avait à son encontre. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait enquêter avant de sauter aux conclusions, elle garda leur entrevue pour elle. Mais que cette décision, elle en avait conscience, semblait plus avoir été prise par la partie d'elle-même qui revoyait les images de sa mort, plutôt que celle qui faisait d'elle un exorciste.

* * *

Kazuya possédait une assistante qui avait toujours ignoré le sens du mot prudence. Il le savait pertinemment et s'en était fait une raison d'autant plus que, bien qu'il était difficile de l'avouer, l'imprudence de Mai était la plupart du temps la clé qui lui permettait de résoudre une enquête. Il n'en était pas moins irrité par son manque de jugeote et, surtout, de conscience professionnelle.

Depuis quand les employés faisaient attendre leur patron pour piailler au tournant d'un couloir ? Il ne savait pas, mais il trouvait que cette nouvelle liberté nuisait beaucoup trop à sa propre patience. Il soupira : si elle n'avait pas la fâcheuse habitude de sympathiser avec tout et n'importe quoi, il lui serait beaucoup plus simple de passer inaperçu.

Mais Mai attirait la sympathie autant qu'elle attirait les problèmes. Le pire était que ce n'était pas une sympathie hypocrite dans le but d'obtenir des informations, mais une franche, bonne sympathie qui assurait de longs rapports dans le futur. Elle avait même réussit à faire de Lin un allié, ce qui relevait du quasi-miracle.

Quand Kazuya la vit enfin arriver en clopinant et ne put que lui lancer un regard noir au lieu de la panoplie de remarques acides qu'il avait préparé, il décida que son autorité avait bien trop été sapée et se promit de revenir à des mesures plus strictes.

« Je suis désolée Naru. » Sa voix trahissait un malaise certain dont il lui fut reconnaissant. « J'ai croisé quelqu'un en cours de route, je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en guise de réponse. Elle en parut profondément soulagée. Il se mura dans son silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit installée dans l'un des fauteuils. Lin se chargea des formules de politesse d'usage et ils purent enfin commencer :

« Qu'as-tu vu ?

- C'était la suite… La porte a explosée. Je ne voyais plus grand-chose après ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai dû me recevoir des morceaux de fer en plein visage : il y avait du sang partout, je devais m'essuyer les yeux constamment. Mais j'ai couru quand même. C'était l'escalier de secours. »

Elle frissonna, les yeux dans le vague, elle lui sourit cependant :

« Tu sais à peu près ce qui arriverait si tu me laissais courir dans un escalier de secours.

- Tu es tombée.

- Oui, mais pas toute seule. En fait c'était glissant et quand il a réussi à m'attraper le bras, on est tombé tous les deux.

- Il ?

- Je ne sais pas qui c'était. Je voyais tellement flou, mais assez pour deviner qu'il ne bougeait plus. J'ai crié, continué à courir. Pas longtemps, mais assez pour atteindre la forêt je crois. »

Elle s'arrêta là, mais il demeurait perplexe : les détails semblaient bien moins présents que lors de son premier récit. Était-ce parce que la trace que l'enfant avait laissée en la possédant diminuait ? C'était peu probable. Mai avait eu des visions bien plus claire sans même être entrée en contact avec un esprit. Elle paraissait aussi moins secouée que la fois précédente.

Son don faiblissait-il ? Plus inquiétant encore, elle semblait assimiler totalement son caractère avec celui de l'enfant. Mai avait certes parfois des visions internes, où elle était elle-même la victime, mais seulement lorsqu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Maintenant que Mai savait que la véritable victime était l'enfant, n'aurait-elle pas dû voir la scène d'un point de vue extérieur ? Kazuya fronça les sourcils : il s'y perdait.

Une fois Mai endormie, Lin confirma ses doutes :

« Le récit de Taniyama-san semblait incomplet. »

Kazuya leva les yeux vers son mentor. Le chinois paraissait tendu, comme s'il envisageait une perspective déplaisante.

« Je trouve aussi. » répondit Kazuya. « Il manquait de précision et, venant de Mai, d'émotion. » Il se souvint soudain de ce qu'elle lui avait dit deux heures plus tôt. « Elle avait clairement dit être morte encore une fois, pourtant elle ne l'a pas évoqué.

- Peut-être cherchait-elle à fuir les souvenirs les plus douloureux…

- Généralement, Mai n'arrive à se sentir mieux qu'après nous en avoir fourni les moindres détails. Elle garde rarement ses rêves et ses pensées pour elle-même.

- A quoi penses-tu alors ? »

Il hésita avant de lâcher :

« Combien de probabilité avons-nous que son pouvoir faiblisse ? »

L'onmyouji sursauta. Il semblait choqué, mais se ressaisit rapidement :

« Si c'est le cas… Non, il est extrêmement rare que les capacités d'un psychique, à moins d'avoir subit un grand choc, ou qu'elles soient très faibles. Mais Taniyama-san a atteint un niveau auquel même Gen n'aurait pu totalement prétendre.

- Mais si l'on prend en compte que Mai a atteint ce niveau en moins de deux ans, il est normal que son habileté fluctue. » objecta Naru.

- Justement, une habileté pareille n'est pas normale. C'est pourquoi nous avons mis du temps avant d'admettre ses capacités. Si encore elles n'avaient été que des flash, mais ses visions sont continues. Taniyama-san elle-même ne croyait pas en la pertinence de ses visions, cela indique bien à qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu avant d'entrer à la SPR. Comment a-t-elle pu les développer aussi vite ? »

Un silence s'installa et la tension augmenta sournoisement, le ghost hunter sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter l'échine.

« Combien de chances avons-nous que Taniyama-san nous dissimule le plus important ? »

Il préférait ne pas le savoir.

* * *

D'une certaine manière ça prend tournure bizarrement, à votre avis comment ça va tourner ? (bien que je connaisse la réponse j'aimerai savoir votre avis).

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais pas trop quoi en penser de ce chap.

Réponses aux reviews ^^

Nanami74 : j'ai éclaté de rire en lisant ta review. Tu sais que ce faire planter par un lustre c'est censé être tragique ? ^^ Mais bon je dis rien, mes moments préférés c'est ceux où elle se fait attaquer XD

Sean est mal barré en effet. Sinon ta review a été coupée donc j'ai pas pu la lire en entier en tout cas j'espère que tu aimera la façon dont vont tourner les choses. ^^

Kitsune-chan : moui moi aussi j'ai un faible pour Sean XD Je suis heureuse de le faire revivre à nouveau. Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que sera contente de son apparition dans ce chap !

Naty-chan : Merci beaucoup ^^ Concernant la relation Naru-Mai, je suppose que ça va aller de mieux en mieux jusqu'à ce que tu me tue.

Maydullillas : ^^ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que Sean t'ait plus à toi aussi !


	6. Chapter 6

Tant de semaines passées sur ce chapitre. Mais je pense que Sean déchire, mais ce n'est que mon avis ^.^ Vous avez le droit de le détester.

J'ai fait une découverte aussi : les statistiques dans le compte utilisateurs. Moi je pensais avoir mes cinq fidèles reviewers et une dizaine de lecteurs dans le vent, en fait vous êtes beaucoup plus nombreux O.O 116 ! J'étais happy ^.^ Si vous laissez de temps en temps une review ça me ferait plaisir, histoire que je sache ce que vous pensez.

Ce chapitre est sans doute moins drôle que le précédent, plus intense j'espère… Le dénouement au prochain !

Désolée pour les fautes d'avance, je crois que j'ai battu les records des « s » zappés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette nuit là elle avait appelé Gen, il ne s'était pas montré. Sa soudaine disparition angoissait Mai, autant que les derniers évènement. Elle avait du mal à garder son calme. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'influence de l'enfant grandissait.

Elle s'en était aperçu là veille, peu après sa conversation avec Sean. Il l'avait empêché de confier ses soupçons et ses rêves. _Traître ! _C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti un rejet aussi fort envers son patron. L'effet inverse de l'habituel. L'enfant ne la possédait pas complètement, mais il était là constamment. Il l'empêchait d'aider l'enquête. Mai se demanda vaguement c'était lui qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Gen en l'emprisonnant sans cesse dans ses restes de cauchemars, endormie ou non.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce phénomène se produisait. Sans même qu'elle ne dorme il lui était arrivé d'avoir ce genre de flash quand un esprit particulièrement fort était présent. Comme Urado, dont elle avait sentie l'odeur de sang dès son arrivée. Mais elle n'avait jamais revécu ses rêves ainsi. Elle ne s'était jamais faîte pousser d'une falaise, jamais une brusque paralysie ne l'avait fait paniqué sans qu'elle ne puisse crier, senti leur mains sans les voir, puis le souffle putride du monstre, jamais éveillée.

Ces flashs ne duraient jamais plus d'une seconde, l'effet quand elle en ressortait était le même que si l'on l'avait brusquement frappé à l'abdomen, sa respiration se coupait mais la douleur était à la tête. Mai ressenti soudainement un froid intense remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale : elle avait peur, mais elle était à peine capable de parler.

« Mai, tu a finis tes bagages ? Naru-bou veut qu'on remballe tout pour partir le plus vite possible ce soir. »

Mais le plus effrayant était de ressentir une haine féroce envers eux.

« Ou…oui Bô-san. Je les apporte. »

Le moine passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Va t-en !_

« Tu es sûre que ça va Mai ? Tu es pâle ce matin.

- C'est rien Bô-san. J'ai mal dormi. » se força-t-elle à sourire.

_Va t-en ! Va t-en !_

Le médium poussa un soupir, avant de lancer d'un ton moqueur :

« Tu n'as pas dormi parce que Naru était là ? Veinarde, heureusement que Masako n'est pas encore au courant. »

Parce qu'elle connaissait ses propres réactions, Mai eut un air gêné sans réussir à rougir. La voix la martelait encore et encore, plus insistante et plus forte à chaque fois. Elle eut soudain envie de faire mal au moine, de le blesser pour qu'il sorte. Mais il avait dit Masako.

La brusque bouffée d'espoir que ressentie Mai était telle que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Masako pourrait le voir, elle saurait l'en débarrasser.

_NON !_

_Du sang sur le sol._

« Mai ? »

La voix du moine semblait irréelle, mais elle était là. Se retenir encore un peu. Pas devant lui,

pas devant les caméra, Naru.

_Le traître._

« Vas-y sans moi. » Ne pas trembler. _On la fit se relever, elle sentait leurs mains. _

« Tu es sûre Mai ? »

Pars !

_Va t-en !_

« …dois prendre une douche. »

_Un soupir d'exaspération, une porte qui se ferme. On la traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain. La baignoire est remplie de sang, Urado est à l'intérieur._

Le flash prend fin.

* * *

Masako se tenait aux cotés de John dans le bus qui les mènerait au lieu de l'exposition. Leur mission s'annonçait mal : chacun avaient les traits tirés et fatigués, sans distinction. Deux personnes seulement étaient absentes : Taniyama-san qui devait se reposer pour soigner sa blessure, ou pour dormir, et son fan-boy qui, d'après le professeur Davis, devait les rejoindre plus tard après s'être occupé des médias. Si seulement il pouvait réussir à détourner Mai de Naru.

« Hara-san » murmura tout à coup son coéquipier. « J'y ai pensé. Penses-tu que cela ait pu être organisé par l'un des trois groupes ? »

La jeune médium sursauta, un peu paniquée :

« Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. »

Il se gratta la tempe d'un air gêné :

« Nos voisins de devant et derrière dorment et notre couverture à déjà sautée. On ne fait partie que de la décoration maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de risque. »

Son discours était des plus déprimant, mais il avait raison : tout le monde savait qu'une équipe d'exorciste avait été dépêchée sur place, et ce n'était pas difficile de repérer les étrangers aux trois groupes surtout avec un accent australien aussi prononcé que celui de John. Masako le fixa par-dessus sa manche, le prêtre était intelligent sous ses airs gentillet. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le cerner, de même que Yasuhara-san.

« Je ne pense pas. Nuire à l'un c'est nuire au paranormal, nuire au paranormal c'est nuire à tous. »

Il prit un air songeur.

« Ils auraient pu accuser l'autre de charlatan. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis détourna le regard. Cette affaire ne lui plaisait pas, elle avait eu toute la nuit la sensation désagréable que l'esprit guettait sans pour autant être revenu. Quant elle en avait fait part à Naru, il lui avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter : l'invocateur aurait besoin de l'esprit pour la conférence, il préparait sans doute son invocation. Il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant aucune des personnes restées à l'hôtel ne devait avoir d'intérêt pour lui et elle n'avait pas ressenti cette présence la première fois.

Masako n'était plus sûre de rien, elle avait l'impression d'être inutile. Était-ce que Mai ressentait à longueur de journée ?

Les locaux de la Japanese Society for Parapsychology n'étaient pas impressionnants, de l'extérieur tout du moins… Un immeuble typique, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal pour une pseudo-science, songeait Masako. Les sceptiques seraient outrés de connaître le montant des fonds qui leurs étaient alloués, cependant, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, la JSP et la SPR étaient des associations sérieuses.

Le tour des différents services fut très vite expédié : ils ne différaient guère des autres associations. Elle remarqua sans surprise que le nombre impressionnant de dossiers du service de classification : le Japon était réputé pour ses évènements surnaturels, sûrement parce que ses habitants étaient plus enclins à y croire. En Europe ils préféraient s'avouer fous plutôt que de croire au fantômes.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la salle de conférence, un projecteur diffusait les images d'une immense machine. Le Professeur Davis demanda ce que tout le monde voulait savoir, l'air amusé :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Daren, tu as vraiment le goût du théâtral, les ordinateurs font à peu près cette taille maintenant tu sais ? »

Il accompagna ses paroles de gestes, le Professeur Fond eut l'air tout aussi amusé, mais victorieux :

« Eh bien, peut-être prend t-il un peu trop de place, mais c'est un prototype après tout : nous n'avons pas eu le temps de tout mettre en ordre. Dans quelques semaines tout cela sera sur disquette, transférable d'une association à l'autre. »

Masako et John s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement de l'écran. La machine semblait en réalité constituée de plusieurs ordinateurs reliés ensemble, ce qui expliquait sa taille. L'énorme cube noir devait être le centre du réseau. Peut-être… Masako n'y connaissait fichtrement rien en PC et trucs technologiques. Si seulement Lin-san était ici…

« Quelle est sa fonction ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le professeur Fond eut un sourire satisfait : il attendait visiblement la question.

« D'abord nous sommes en train d'y répertorier tous les dossiers dont se sont occupés nos associations depuis leur création. Imaginez le travail que cela demande. Ensuite nous élaborons un projet immense qui changera sans aucun doute la réalité paranormale. » Il marque une pause théâtrale. « Noé - c'est son nom - assimile en ce moment même les ADN de sujets dont les capacités psychiques ont été prouvées et les compare les une les autres. Nous voulons découvrir le gène qui transmet ces capacités. »

D'abord Masako cru avoir mal entendu, puis quelques ricanement provinrent de l'équipe Davis. Ce dernier ne semblait pas rire cependant : son visage était devenu pâle comme un linge.

« D'où tires-tu une conclusion aussi invraisemblable ? »

Fond se retourna vers lui avec un air étonné, puis particulièrement irrité :

« Allons donc, c'est une coïncidence si des jumeaux possèdent tous deux des pouvoirs psychiques de la même ampleur. »

La médium le regarda d'un air choqué mentionner Naru et son frère décédé en face du Professeur Davis. Les deux équipes de chercheurs s'entre-regardaient sans comprendre ni s'avoir où se mettre. Davis gronda :

« Tu as ça dans la tête depuis des années ! Je t'ai pourtant dit cent fois de ne pas les mêler à ça ! Cela pourrait tout aussi bien provenir de leur environnement à la naissance !

- Bien sûr, mais dans ce cas cette vérification satisfera tout le monde.

- D'où proviennent ces ADN ? Combien d'entre eux possédaient réellement des pouvoirs psychiques ? Tu vas simplement tourner la communauté psichile au ridicule ! »

Fond commença à crier, hors de lui :

« Tu les surprotèges depuis toujours, tu oublies ce qu'ils sont ! Tu veux te persuader que tu les as pris par pur altruisme alors que tu étais simplement aussi ambitieux que moi ! Je ne te laisserai pas prendre tout le mérite des recherches sur toi à cause de ton petit génie !

- Messieurs… » tenta John.

- Ca suffit ! Ses accusations sont ridicules ! Davis, écoutes-moi bien : ces recherches sont le fruit de longues années de travail. Si tu gâches la représentation de cet après-midi, tu peux dire adieu à cette couverture ridicule. »

Horrifiée, Masako jeta un regard à John. Il semblait n'avoir pas fait le lien, complètement perdu. Davis sembla se calmer instantanément. La visite continua dans le silence le plus total, si les scientifiques britanniques avaient le rapprochement entre la dispute et les jeunes Oliver et Eugène, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Seul les japonais et l'australien restaient dans la perplexité.

Masako se remémora cette vidéo qui lui avait fait découvrir le secret de Naru. Face à une telle concentration de pouvoir, comment ne pas être curieux. Elle commençait seulement à entrevoir à quel point il était important pour Naru de rester caché, et à quel point il était dangereux que les agresseurs soient au courant de la véritable identité des membres de la SPR.

* * *

Mai marchait aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait. Le désœuvrement l'avait finalement convaincue de faire fi de sa douleur : plus elle restait inactive, plus elle l'entendait parler. Si c'était la plupart du temps sans aucun sens, le mot traître semblait prendre pour elle une toute nouvelle dimension. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite Naru.

_Le traître._

« Oui. » Murmura Mai entre ses dents. « Appelle-le comme tu voudras. »

Un léger rire lui parvint en réponse. Il aimait la tourmenter apparemment, mais tant qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas les visions n'apparaissaient pas. Avec un gémissement, elle descendit une volée de marches en titubant. Elle devait fuir Naru.

_« Le traître. » Fit-il encore. « Tourne par là. »_

C'était un couloir, le même qu'elle avait emprunté la veille pour rejoindre la base. Elle pouvait y croiser les membres de l'équipe à tout moment.

_Vas-y !_

Ses jambes bougèrent sans qu'elle sans rende compte, violemment. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, puis une main la fit taire. Tétanisée, elle se laissait traîner dans l'une des pièces. Quand Mai se décida enfin à se débattre une voix connue la stoppa nette :

« Calme-toi Taniyama-chan. »

Elle avait eu raison, elle avait eu raison. Elle leva les yeux vers le scientifique. Son visage était aussi souriant qu'à l'ordinaire. Pour la première fois elle y trouva une lueur d'hypocrisie mêlée de folie. Il fit taire ses protestations dans l'œuf.

« Ne dis rien, tu n'as aucune preuve et te ferais mal. Danny n'apprécie pas la traîtrise, tu as dû t'en rendre compte. »

Un ricanement satisfait franchit ses propres lèvres. Horrifiée, Mai plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Sean renifla :

« C'était plus facile que prévu. »

Il s'assit. De la gorge de Mai sortit un grognement étouffé. Son tortionnaire sourit :

« C'est difficile n'est-ce pas ? Plus douloureux qu'une possession habituelle parce que tu as conscience de tes actes, mais tu ne peux pas contrer la volonté de l'esprit qui t'habite. A moins bien sur d'avoir suivit la formation adéquate. C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas qu'Oliver t'aurais laissé sans défense, il aurait dû te former dès qu'il eut la connaissance de tes pouvoirs. »

Il la regarda, pensif. Mai réussit enfin à s'humecter la gorge, chassant à grand effort l'emprise de l'esprit.

« Oliver ? »

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Sean.

« Oliver Davis, le très génialissime prodige du paranormal, reconnu même par les sceptiques.

- Le Professeur Davis n'a rien à voir avec moi. »

L'esprit embrouillé par l'enfant et se jambe la firent s'asseoir. Elle ne comprenait pas. En face d'elle l'anglais se détendit, prit par une sorte de fou rire. Il se moquait d'elle, visiblement. Elle eut une furieuse envie de le remettre à sa place, alors Danny bloqua son buste. Sean se calma enfin, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

« Oui, tu n'as rien à voir avec Martin Davis, au contraire Oliver Davis t'est particulièrement proche. Je t'explique… » coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe. « Tu ne le connais peut-être pas sous ce nom là, car il l'a abandonné il y a quelques années à son propre père avant de disparaître brusquement. Oliver Davis était autrefois un sujet des associations paranormales, tout comme Danny. » ajouta Sean en levant les yeux comme s'il était visible sur son front. « Jusqu'à ce que son génie en face l'un des scientifiques les plus renommés au monde, décrochant les prix, oubliant son passé. A la SPR, on l'appelait Noll. »

_Le traître._

L'horreur qui envahit Mai n'eut d'égal que sa stupeur. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge. La haine de l'esprit lui fit mal, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. S'étouffant, elle crachota avant de poser sur l'anglais des yeux humides. C'était impossible… Noll, Naru…

_« Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?!_

_- ??? Ahah ! Je le savais ! Tout le monde penserais à Naru-chan le narcissique ! »_

Les doigts de Sean se refermèrent sur son menton, il lui releva la tête. La lueur d'inquiétude qu'elle y vit lui donna envie de le gifler. L'enfant renferma sa prisa, la douleur augmenta encore. La rage la suffoquait.

« Que veux-tu à Naru ? »

Se fut au tour de Sean d'être étonné, avant de reprendre ce rictus terriblement horripilant. Il la lâcha.

« Moi ? Rien, bien que Danny n'est sans doute pas de mon avis. Ce genre de type… » Il ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour contenir une pensée dérangeante. « Mais dis-moi, toi, tu ne te sens pas trahie ? »

Mai ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine, mais elle se retint : ce n'était pas important.

« Je sais depuis longtemps, que Naru a ses secrets. Ce n'est pas l'important.

- C'est beau la jeunesse. » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire

- Je préfère passer la mienne dans la niaiserie que dans le terrorisme. Toi… » Elle rageait. « Tu as tenté de me tuer ! »

Il perdit instantanément le sourire, sa voix devint froide :

« Tu n'étais pas la cible. »

Se fut au tour de Mai d'avoir un rictus.

« Kugumiya-sama. Tu la déteste. »

Il soupira :

« Je ne voulais pas la tuer, l'effrayer, un léger coma tout au plus. Un lustre n'était peut-être pas l'arme la plus appropriée, mais j'en avais besoin pour le plan. Alors je lui ai dis de me rejoindre, en dessous. C'est vraiment stupide de sa part de ne pas s'être enfuie, elle aurait dû deviner mes intentions.

- Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'un scientifique devienne un terroriste. »

Il pouffa :

« Mais elle était au courant. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ais choisi toi ? Qui m'a avertit que tu étais la plus appropriée pour la possession ? Kugumiya. »

L'effroi envahit Mai, ses muscles se crispèrent. C'était impossible, c'était une amie de Naru, une alliée. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler, sa faiblesse l'écœura. L'enfant, lui, jubilait :

_Encore un traître._

« Pourquoi ? »

Sean sembla méditer sa réponse, puis sourit une nouvelle fois :

« Après tout je t'ai amener ici pour tout te raconter… Je te l'ai dit : je connaissais déjà Kugumiya depuis des semaines… »

_« Tu as l'air de très bien la connaître._

_- Depuis plusieurs semaines nous sommes devenus de bon ennemis. » _

« Elle était venue en Angleterre parce que sa rivale augmentait en popularité : Cherami Leigh. Ces deux là tiennent plus du show-biz que de l'exorcisme... Bien sur Kugumiya a ses capacités, mais elles sont ô combien moindres à ce qu'elle raconte. » Il eut un léger rire. « Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour la percer à jour, alors on a conclut notre marché : elle m'aidait, je gardais le secret.

- Tu la faîte chanter.

- N'exagère rien : elle en tire un sacré profit. Après tout elle n'est devenue vraiment célèbre que récemment, grâce à moi. En contrepartie elle devait m'aider sur ce projet, et dès le début elle s'est complètement plantée : elle m'a omis la présence de cette fouine de Madoka.»

Mai ravala difficilement sa salive : ainsi il connaissait aussi Mori-san.

« Evidemment, la panique des employés lorsqu'ils ont entendu mes coups a avivé la curiosité de Madoka. Cette femme est outrageusement talentueuse, alors je voulais a tout prix quel ne soit pas sur l'affaire. Son seul point faible est son manque de moyen. Je suppose que tu l'ignores, mais elle a été radiée de l'ordre scientifique il y a quelques années, impossible pour elle de réunir les fonds nécessaires à une enquête. »

Encore quelque chose que Mai ignorait en effet. Elle serra les dents.

« J'ai donc envenimé les choses pour qu'elle s'écarte et choisisse quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer. La pauvre Kugumiya en a payé le prix : ses précieux vases. Un comité a été réuni, Madoka a précisé que pour des raisons d'éthique, elle ne dévoilerait pas le noms des enquêteurs. J'ai envoyé Kugumiya à la charge, elle l'a supplié de la laisser participer. Madoka n'a pas parût suspicieuse : Rie est très connue pour ses ambitions personnelles et son talent.

Au début tout s'est très bien passé : elle a assisté dès le premier jour à l'un de tes sommeils. Elle a aussitôt soupçonné tes capacités et m'en a avertit. J'ai planifié l'attaque. Mais cette petite garce… » Il ricana. « J'ai été très en colère quand je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait omis la présence d'Oliver Davis. J'avais éloigné Madoka, je me retrouvais avec pire. C'était très émouvant au passage : il avait l'air passablement paniqué par ton état.

Il fallait être plus prudent que je ne l'avais été jusqu'à lors : s'il me soupçonnait s'en était fini de moi. Alors j'ai pris mon joker : toi. »

Ils se regardèrent. Mai frissonna mais soutint son regard. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle perçut cependant l'expression de son interlocuteur : la compassion ? L'affection ? Toujours incapable de bouger, elle se contenta de le fixer. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce que ce type pouvait bien ressentir.

« J'ai été surpris par ton caractère, très loin des critères scientifiques. On aurait dit un chaton étant là par hasard. »

La colère fit rougir Mai, elle eut une exclamation de protestation mais il poursuivit :

« Cela m'a grandement facilité la tâche. Danny t'a possédé très facilement, il te contrôle totalement maintenant.

- Pourquoi devais-tu me contrôler ? » demanda Mai, la voix enrouée.

- Pour ne rien laisser au hasard, tu n'en aurais même pas eu conscience si je ne t'avais pas trouvé si sympathique. Mais je place de grands espoirs en toi, employée d'Oliver Davis, qui passe son temps à défendre les plus faibles. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il continua sa place :

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi je faisais ça ? »

Répondre que ça ne l'intéressait pas aurait été mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas coopérer. Pourtant, pour l'enquête…

« Pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

* * *

Le journaliste était un parfait idiot. Ayako était sûre de ça. A coté le moine était le parti idéal, c'était dire… Faudrait-il qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ? Il lui semblait pourtant que son décolleté était bien assez redoutable pour qu'elle évite de gaspiller ses forces en se frottant contre ce type. Elle devait s'être surestimée. Ou plutôt, c'était les hommes qui n'était plus assez subtils pour apprécier le suggestif.

Elle les retiendrait avec leur « utilise ton sex-appeal » !

« Je n'irais pas plus loin... » murmura-t-elle de sa voix la plus dévastatrice.

Elle se donnait elle-même envie de vomir. Lui pire que tout. Depuis quand la barbe était redevenue à la mode ? Ca piquait !

Il protesta, elle répliqua en susurrant. Ses protestations se terminèrent par un vague couinement : elle était très en colère. Au diable les manières douces et féminines !

« Je suis mariée ! » Ce qui était à moitié-vrai. « J'ai peu de temps pour moi alors qu'on en finisse ! »

Si seulement elle avait pu utiliser cette excuse pour son actuel petit-ami. Les hommes avaient-ils tous le don d'être lents à la détente ? Si au moins il ressemblait un peu à Lin-san, elle aurait trouvé l'entreprise moins fastidieuse !

« Tu auras ta récompense, mais réponds-moi avant d'accord ?

- Secret professionnel. » répondit-il.

- Flirter avec une indic est professionnel ? »

Son ricanement aurait mérité des baffes.

« Non, mais c'est très agréable. »

A sens unique. Ayako eut soudain une illumination : la voie « kawai » serait-elle plus efficace ? Elle faisait toutes ça les lycéennes, les larmes aux yeux, la voix enrouée…

« Méchant.

- …

- …

- Bon je vais te dire deux trois trucs, parce qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble. »

Ayako fut choquée au-delà des mots. Était-ce si facile ? Les hommes étaient-ils à ce point effrayés et attendris par les larmes ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle teste sur le moine ! C'était sûrement la méthode de Masako ! Toute à sa réussite, elle ne faisait plus attention à son compagnon.

« … y m'a filé le tuyau, parce que lui pouvait pas être là mais y voulait quand même que quelqu'un ait le scoop. »

La surprise fut si forte qu'Ayako en oublia ses manières douces et tendres.

« Quel scoop ?! Réponds ! Qui te l'a filé ?!

- Ben ce type, l'américain. Y m'a dit : ce soir fait bien gaffe au lustre, j'ai entendu dire que quelque chose serait planifié ce soir.

- Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y aller ? Qui avait planifié ça ?- Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi ! » Il commençait à s'énerver. « T'es vraiment une meuf bizarre ! »

- Et tu l'as prise cette photo ? »

Il sembla soudain gêné, presque honteux.

« C'était si soudain, j'ai faillit faire dans mon froc. Des coups partout, alors j'ai pas appuyé au bon moment. A cause de ça y m'a donne que la moitié du fric qu'il m'avait promis… Eh ! Où tu vas !? »

Ayako en était sûre maintenant : tout c'était passé exactement comme Naru l'avait deviné. Le seul américain parmi les journalistes était Gerry Dorris. Ils avaient leur coupable !

* * *

Kazuya entendit entrer à son tour Yasuhara. Matsuzaki-san était arrivé cinq minutes auparavant, des preuves clés en mains. Il avait été impressionné par les capacités de la miko : elle était bien plus utile lorsqu'elle enquêtait sur le terrain. Penser à la faire travailler dans ce sens, c'était toujours plus constructif que de l'entendre se plaindre à longueur de temps.

Ainsi Gerry Dorris était un des coupables… Un américain.

« Lin vérifie la liste des médias participants cet après-midi. Vérifie pour le Ghost Times.

- Vous avez une piste ? » demanda Yasuhara, à bout de souffle : il avait visiblement couru.

Il opina, d'un signe de tête il fit signe à son collègue de commencer. Il savait d'avance que l'universitaire avait fait un travail impeccable.

« J'ai passé plusieurs coup de fil à l'étranger pour pouvoir avoir ces informations. J'ai cependant réussi… »

Il sortit une coupure de journal de son sac et l'a tendit à Naru. Il s'agissait de la photographie d'un jeune garçon, dans les six ans. Le titre citait : « Une tragédie dans un centre de recherche paranormal. », il était daté de cinq ans auparavant, peu après que lui-même ait quitté l'Angleterre. De ce qu'il s'en souvenait, l'affaire avait causé de nombreux problèmes, notamment parce que les informations données aux journalistes n'étaient pas toutes exactes.

« L'article prend beaucoup parti. » lui confirma Yasuhara-san. « En réalité sa mort a eut lieu à l'hôpital, non au centre. Cependant, il y a des circonstances étranges qui interviennent... »

Le ghost hunter releva le tête, pris d'un soudain regain d'intérêt.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai réussi à contacter l'hôpital qui s'est occupé de lui. S'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut dire, c'est que depuis les employés croient totalement en l'existence des pouvoirs psychiques. Il a littéralement explosé la sortie de secours, a dévalé l'escalier et s'est enfui dans les bois. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

- Jamais ?

- De multiples recherches ont été effectuées, mais non. Dans tout les cas il est bel et bien mort.

- Était-il blessé grièvement ? »

Yasuhara opina l'air sombre.

« Fracture de la boîte crânienne, plus de multiples blessures aux jambes. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il est pu s'enfuir. D'après les témoignages, l'enfant était complètement paniqué lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il a cru être encore au centre je suppose.

- Quel était son nom ?

- Dan Parker »

Kazuya tapota nerveusement son stylo contre la table. L'histoire était authentique : tout concordait avec Mai. Fond… Il lui avait fallu un mois après son départ pour terroriser et tuer. Son père avait probablement été celui qui avait détourné les journalistes de l'hôpital. Cependant qui avait trouvé le corps de l'enfant ? Était-il encore vivant à cet instant ? Pourquoi réapparaître maintenant ?

D'un geste vif, il se releva et attrapa sa veste : ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

« Allons-y. Contactez Bô-san et Mai, nous allons à la conférence dès maintenant.

- Naru ! Tu ne peux… » commença Lin.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser les choses au hasard. Aucun média n'est encore arrivé, profitons-en avant qu'ils ne soit trop tard. »

* * *

« Moi j'appartiens à un groupe : l'Humanitarian Association Against Psychic Research, HAAPR. On dit Hapre, pour faire plus court, c'est aussi plus joli. »

Sean marqua une pause, la regarda. Il avait l'air las, une fois ôté de ses sourires intempestifs. Toujours emprisonnée par l'esprit, Mai se contentait de l'observer. Ses larmes s'étaient stoppées depuis un moment. Sean semblait prendre son temps : où il était réticent, où il aimait être théâtral.

« En bon japonais, c'est une association qui s'occupe des méfaits commis par les fondations psichiles. Kugumiya m'a dit que tu avais eu l'expérience des souvenirs de Danny. Un don intéressant… Tu as donc un aperçu de ce que des types du genre Fond font au profit de leur expériences. »

Elle eut froid soudainement. Elle ne savait pas si cela venait d'elle ou de l'esprit, Danny. Simplement, elle se souvenait de la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti face à ces « adultes en blouses blanches ».

_Tais-toi._

Elle eut un imperceptible sourire. Ca ressemblait à un mauvais scénario de science-fiction.

« Tu essaies de me dire que ce que tu fais est bien ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- J'ai vu un garçon menacer de mort tous les élèves de son lycée pour la vengeance. Une femme maudire des personnes au hasard parce qu'elle avait été humiliée. Des innocents… Je ne pense pas que la vengeance soit un bien en soit.

- Beaucoup d'esprits ne sont en paix que grâce à ça.

- Ils ne sont en paix que si on les exorcise, c'est tout. La vengeance alimente leurs peines. »

Sean eut un soupir :

« Il a fait du bon travail sur toi.

- Naru est quelqu'un de bien. »

_Traître !_

« Pourquoi ? Vous dîtes qu'il a oublié ce qu'il était, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il est. Naru prend soin de ceux qui possèdent des capacités paranormales, il les comprend.

- S'il comprenait, pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé dans cet état ? » objecta Sean.

Il avait l'air patient de ceux qui s'occupent d'un enfant récalcitrant. Mai demanda faiblement :

« Quel état ?

- Tu es dangereuse pour toi-même. Incapable de contrôler tes visions. Si tu vas trop loin tu ne reviendras pas. Est-ce qu'au moins il t'a prévenu de ce que tu risquais ?

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Regardes-toi. Tu es sensible aux esprits, tu te laisses posséder si facilement. Alors qu'au contraire tu devrais savoir les repousser. Danny nous as raconté, qu'il devait revivre constamment tes propres visions. »

Pourtant c'est depuis qu'il était là que rien n'allait plus. Le regard de Mai se perdit dans le vague. Non, ce n'était pas ça…

« Je croyais que c'était lui, qu'il le faisait exprès…

- Il serait incapable de te faire vivre ce que lui-même n'a jamais vécu. Danny est mort. »

Gen. Elle s'était trompé. C'était Gen…

« Taniyama-chan ? »

Elle ne releva pas la tête. Son esprit ne semblait plus réfléchir correctement. Une sonnerie retentit soudainement, elle reconnu son téléphone portable.

« Ils m'appellent.

- Laisse-là partir Gerry. »

Une brusque chaleur se répandit dans tous son corps, elle se sentit bien plus légère. Etourdie, Mai se laissa tomba contre la table. Une voix d'homme mûre qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue rompit le silence de la pièce :

« Tu penses que c'est prudent de lui avoir tout confié.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle s'apercevra bien assez tôt qu'elle est incapable de nous trahir. »

* * *

Réponse à mes fidèles reviewers :

Nanami74 : Pour ton âme de sadique l'affaire 2 sera sûrement le must du must. Mais je me tais… Après on va me dire que je gâche tout XD

Je suis contente que le chap t'ais plus ^^ Oui j'ai adoré la réplique de Naru a Rie, j'avais tellement envie de la remettre à sa place.

Ce chapitre est sous le signe de Sean, donc Naru n'était pas très présent T.T

Merci pour ta review

Kitsune-Chan : J'espère que la raison de son manque d'expressivité t'aura pas semblé trop bancale -.-'' mais bon tu as eu la réponse quand même ^.^ je voulais à tout prix garder l'histoire de la possession pour ce chapitre, donc j'ai sacrifié Mai la dernière fois.

Il faudra que je regarde TAPS, ça donne envie ^^

Sean is the sexiest. O.O Merci pour ta review ^.^

Yokai-chan : oui ça fait Barbie et Ken, mais mon inventivité en prénom est proche de zéro. Donc c'est Sean. ^.^ On voit pas beaucoup Naru dans ce chap, il va commencer à aller mieux dans le suivant. Merci pour tes reviews ^^

Naty-Chan : XD quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Sean, dans un sens ça me fait plaisir ^.^'' Merci pour tes encouragements ^.^

Caline : tu n'as pas postée sur la réecriture, mais je te répond quand même ici. Ca me fait plaisir que l'histoire t'ais plu. En espérant que se soit de même pour la suite ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Un chapitre très court mais riche en émotions… Je crois… Après tout vu le nombre de fois que j'ai eu à le réecrire, il ne peut être qu'unique ( au moins cinq fois pour chaque partie, et je ne blague pas .). Le 8 semble plus accueillant, mais ne parlons pas trop vite…

C'est le grand retour de Yasuhara-san. Son prénom est Osamu pour ceux qui (comme moi XD) ne s'en rappelaient pas.

^^ Je continue mon baratin à la fin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était beaucoup trop calme pour un trajet en compagnie des deux membres les plus bruyants de la SPR, et cela mettait Osamu mal-à l'aise. A travers le rétroviseur, il observa Taniyama-san qui s'était enfermée dans un silence inhabituel. Une brève lueur d'inquiétude traversa le visage de l'universitaire à la vue de ses cernes et de son teint pâle. Cette affaire pouvait elle autant l'épuiser en à peine quelques jours ? Se tournant soudainement vers Bô-san, il esquissa de nouveau un sourire manipulateur avant de murmurer mais d'une voix particulièrement audible :

« Tu m'as manqué Bô-san. »

Ces simples mots suffirent à faire sursauter les deux autres occupants de la voiture. Avec un juron, le conducteur manqua de les envoyer contre un réverbère pendant que lui-même affichait un grand sourire. Affolé, Bô-san cria presque :

« Tu as faillis nous tuer espèce d'idiot !

- Tu avais l'air tellement tendu lorsque tu conduisais Bô-san, j'ai voulu alléger l'atmosphère…

- Alléger l'atmosphère ? C'est la première fois que je conduit ce truc de ma vie ! »

Pour le coup, Osamu partagea complètement la panique de Taniyama-san :

« Tu n'as pas ton permis Bô-san ?!

- Si, bien sûr que si... Mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. » ajouta le moine en rougissant.

Un lourd silence s'installa : ils étaient dans une situation périlleuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bô-san, si je meure avec toi, je mourrais heureux.

- Arrêtes-ça idiot ! Cesse de jouer avec tes aînés ! Mai, ne reste plus jamais seule avec cet homme !»

Un léger rire s'échappa de la jeune fille. Avec un sourire, Osamu se félicita d'avoir atteint le but qu'il avait recherché.

« Actuellement je préfère Lin-san…

- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. » marmonna Bô-san entre ses dents.

- A propos, où sont Lin, Ayako et Naru ? » demanda Mai qui n'était arrivée qu'après les explications.

- Ayako est partie avant nous pour avertir John et Masako de ce qui se passait. Comme elle est la femme de Mizuhi son arrivée a plus de chance de passer inaperçu… Naru a manifesté une de ses crises de paranoïa, lui et Lin entrent donc par une entrée différente de la notre. Enfin, comme nous sommes tous trois des employés lambda, nous arrivons pile poil pour l'heure de la conférence.

- Nous n'allons pas les arrêter avant ? Si les journalistes…

- Shibuya-san pense que puisque l'invocateur a besoin de temps, son attaque s'effectuera après le départ des journalistes. » répondit Osamu.

Mai afficha un air contrarié. Elle n'était visiblement pas convaincu du bien-fondé de cette logique.

« Naru disait qu'ils voulaient attirer l'attention…

- Je crois qu'il a un plan pour les empêcher d'agir avant. » fit Bô-san d'un air lasse. « Tu le connais, il ne nous dit jamais les détails. Mais tu sais, maintenant que l'on sait que l'agresseur est un journaliste, il va être très simple pour lui de les faire patienter le plus longuement possible à l'extérieur et l'empêcher de se concentrer. Aujourd'hui il fait bien moins cinq et il l'a déjà invoqué récemment. L'épuisement et le froid allié ne lui permettront pas une attaque rapide. »

Elle ne s'apaisa pas, Osamu lui sourit :

« Ils ne devraient pas s'attendre à ce que l'on démasque l'un deux, donc ils seront pris au dépourvus. A l'intérieur de la salle il serait trop dangereux de tenter un rituel, et Lin-san patrouillera dans les couloirs.

- Imagine toi te retrouver seul avec un Lin passablement furieux, je préfère directement passer par la case prison. » frissonna le moine.

- Eh bien… Je n'en suis pas sûr…

- Oh toi, tais-toi ! » coupa l'autre.

Et il alluma la radio pour couper court à la conversation.

* * *

Elle l'avait repéré sans peine : parmi toute la foule c'était lui qu'elle cherchait. Son visage bienveillant se fendit d'un sourire sardonique dès qu'il la vit. Était-ce un avertissement ? Avec Yasuhara-san à ses cotés elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le fixer, guettant le moindre signe d'hostilité de sa part. Si le plan de Naru avait marché, il aurait dû être d'une humeur massacrante. Pourtant…

Instinctivement, elle scruta l'assemblée pour repérer Gerry. Sa haute stature était facilement repérable. Yasuhara-san se pencha pour lui murmurer :

« C'est sûrement cet homme. Observons-le. »

Elle opina. Derrière l'universitaire elle vit clairement les yeux de Sean s'allumer d'une lueur victorieuse. Mai serra les dents : il était clair qu'il utiliserait tous ses faits et gestes contre eux. Il avait déjà deviné qu'ils connaissaient l'identité de Gerry, il savait aussi qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahit. Elle avait préféré trahir la SPR.

Une vague de culpabilité la submergea, si forte qu'elle en chancela. Seule la forte poigne de Yasuhara-san lui permit de se redresser. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tout dit à Naru ?

Doucement on la fit s'asseoir. Les maux de tête reprirent avec une intensité telle qu'elle cru perdre pied. C'était pire, c'était pire sans Danny. Elle aurait presque espéré qu'il revienne pour peu qu'il l'éloigne de ses cauchemars.

« Taniyama-san ? »

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'universitaire prendre des précautions afin qu'on ne remarque rien. Il l'aida à se tenir droite, cacha ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

« Je t'emmènes en dehors de la salle dès que je le peux. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Il ne faut pas que Naru sache. »

Il y eut un silence, il devait être perplexe. Elle ne voyait plus que des images de ses précédentes visions. La salle, floue, ne venait que par intermittence. Elle n'entendait que les voix excitées de la foule. Le rire gras de Fond était plutôt proche. La haine la fit frémir.

« Est-ce que c'est une vision ? » demanda Yasuhara-san, étrangement stoïque.

Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre. A la place elle dégagea ses mains pour que personne ne s'alerte. C'était étrange, les odeurs et les sons n'avaient plus rien en commun avec ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ressentit le besoin que Yasuhara lui parle, elle ne voulait pas perdre pied.

« Yasuhara-san…

- Oui ? »

Son ton était sérieux, sans doute attendait-il une explication.

« N'en parle à Naru que quand tout sera fini. Ce n'est pas la peine de troubler l'enquête à cause de moi.

- Taniyama-san, il vaudrait mieux que nous sortions.

- Non ! »

Il fallait qu'elle soit là quand Danny viendrait. Elle voulait savoir s'il reposerait en paix, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Douloureusement, les scènes de l'hôpital s'imposèrent, elle en ressentit l'horreur et l'angoisse. Autour d'elle on s'était tût, peut-être que la présentation allait commencer. La voix de Fond l'enfonça dans sa vision. La peur se décupla. Elle serra le bras de Yasuhara-san, dans une tentative désespérée d'en sortir.

_« Si tu vas trop loin tu ne reviendras pas. »_

« Tu en fais trop Taniyama-chan. »

Sean. Elle sentit Yasuhara-san se tendre, méfiant. Elle frissonna. Elle sentais son souffle, il devait être près d'elle. Il y eut un claquement, ces yeux clignèrent puis la salle réapparue, floue mais présente. Sean était accroupie en face d'elle. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« C'est bien, tu es une bonne élève Taniyama-chan. »

Ses mots étaient à double tranchants, ils firent plus que l'écorcher. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y attarder cependant : les journalistes partaient. Sean se releva, caressant son visage au passage. Il profitait de son emprise, elle le savait. Il se tourna vers Yasuhara et s'inclina avec un air d'excuse.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Sean. Un ami de Taniyama-san. »

Les sourcils froncés de Yasuhara se détendirent tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire.

« Yasuhara Osamu. Un collègue et ami. »

Mai vit avec horreur Sean le dévisager avec intérêt.

« Vraiment ? Êtes-vous aussi un assistant de Kugumiya, ou bien… » Il eut un rire franc. « Je fais partie de l'équipe scientifique, je suis au courant pour… tout. »

Mai serra les dents. Yasuhara quant à lui l'observa avec le même intérêt que son interlocuteur. Il lui sourit amicalement avant de s'incliner légèrement.

« C'est donc ça. Bien, Sean-san, je vous prie de nous excuser, nous sommes attendus.

- Je vous en prie. A plus tard, Taniyama-chan. »

Il rejoint son équipe. Silencieusement, Yasuhara supporta Mai jusqu'à un mur de salle. D'après les instructions ils devaient tous deux se tenir en retrait et sortir au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. La salle de conférence était simple, rectangulaire, la première partie constituée de chaises, la seconde d'une estrade. Le projecteur diffusait toujours les images de l'assemblage d'ordinateurs. « Noé », rien que son nom procurait à Mai des accès de rage. Le mal de tête la relançant, elle tâcha de ne plus penser à rien, sans succès.

« Depuis combien de temps connais-tu cette personne Taniyama-san ?

- Sean ? Quelques jours, il est l'assistant du professeur Fond. »

Ses yeux revêtirent encore une fois une intérêt non feint. Mai le regarda avec appréhension : il était certes peu probable qu'il ait des soupçons sur Sean, mais éprouver pour lui un quelconque intérêt n'amènerait rien de bon.

« Yasuhara-san, il t'intéresse ? »

Il sursauta, surprit, avant de sourire d'un air malicieux :

« Il est mignon. »

Elle avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Mais avant qu'elle ne put l'empêcher de poursuivre son manège, un bruit retentissant provint de l'estrade. On cria. Un bref flash fit gémir Mai de douleur, cependant il se stoppa net quand une forme translucide trancha l'air auprès d'elle.

Danny était arrivé.

Une odeur de brûlé commença à envahir la pièce, des coups et des cris provinrent de la porte mais il était à présent impossible de sortir. Parmi les personnes restantes, elle vit Masako courir en tous sens, cherchant de se rapprocher le plus possible de l'invocateur. Une autre porte menait à la salle de « Noé » elle était ouverte.

Dans un coin de la pièce, John et Kugumiya protégeait du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient des chercheurs. Un autre groupe sur l'estrade tentaient d'éteindre un feu. Bô-san et Ayako formaient un bouclier autour du Professeur Davis. Soudainement la miko eut une exclamation de souffrance. Une estafilade sanglante barrait sa joue, puis ses mains. Elle leva les bras pour se protéger et soudainement il s'acharna contre Fond.

Mai sut aussitôt ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle savait que Bô-san riposterait pour Ayako, qu'il n'attendrait pas Masako ni Naru, ni Lin. Elle s'échappa de la poigne de Yasuhara-san.

Elle trébuchait, mais parvint tout de même à atteindre l'estrade. Elle entendit Yasuhara et John crier. Kugumiya lança un « idiote » qui la fit particulièrement sourire. A qui la faute ? Elle montait les marches quand il commença le mantra.

La douleur de Danny la transperça.

« Bô-san ! Non ! »

L'esprit translucide laissait échapper des plaintes stridentes. Une nouvelle vision traversa l'esprit de Mai, puis une seconde… Elle se guida selon les cris. Elle entendit le père de Naru lui crier de reculer. Le mantra arrivait à sa moitié, Danny était incapable de s'échapper. Il blessait quiconque s'approchait, criant désespérément. Arrivée à moins d'un mètres, il s'en prit à elle. La douleur s'allia à celle de ses visions. Ayako pleurait. Mai cria.

« Tu lui fais du mal ! Tu le détruit ! Arrêtes ça Bô-san ! BÔ-SAN !»

Sa main traversa Danny. Elle le sentit revenir en elle, reprendre la place qui lui avait été allouée ces deux derniers jours. Elle partagea son soulagement, en parfaite empathie, puis il disparu.

Le mantra s'était stoppé, l'odeur de brûlé était toujours présente.

« Espèce de folle ! » rugit Fond. « Il s'est enfui ! »

Deux mains la prirent par les épaules. Elles étaient chaudes, chaleureuses. Elle devina que Yasuhara-san l'avait rattrapé. Puis elles devinrent glaciales, une odeur putride s'en dégagea.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Elle hurla.

* * *

Lin sortit calmement de la pièce qui leur servait d'infirmerie pour rejoindre le professeur. Noll, à ses cotés, lui jeta un regard interrogateur; Il hocha la tête, le garçon se détendit imperceptiblement. L'état de Taniyama-san était préoccupant, mais elle s'en sortirait. Cette affaire avait été une suite d'incompréhension et de bavures mais ils avaient attrapé l'invocateur. La police s'en chargerait à présent.

Cinq personnes, lui y compris, étaient à présent réuni dans la salle des archives de la JSP. Certains dossiers menaçaient de perdre à tous moments leur équilibres mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Réunis à boire leur thé autour du minuscule bureau, chacun avait des expression bien différentes.

« Tiens, tiens. » marmonna Fond. « Après l'arrivée surprise du grand Davis, voici son chien de garde. Comment allez-vous Mister Koujou ?

- Très bien, merci. » répondit laconiquement le chinois.

L'anglais renifla.

« Bien je suppose que l'on va enfin nous révéler le secret de toute cette histoire. Je ne savais pas que votre Honneur avait prit refuge au Japon….

- La compagnie y est plus agréable. » rétorqua paisiblement Noll.

Le visage de Fond devint brusquement violacé. Lin retint un sourire devant celui immuable d'Oliver. Un léger silence que le Professeur brise avec une toux amusée :

« Tu n'as pas changé Noll. Ceci dit, nous devrions nous pencher sur les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

- Et oublier que ce gamin a abandonné la fondation pendant cinq ans ?! Hors de question !

- Je me demande… » répondit Noll d'une voix faible mais sûre. « Depuis quand ais-je mentionné faire parti de votre association ? Mon seul souvenir est que sa survie n'a tenu qu'à moi plutôt qu'à un directeur inutile.

- PARDON ?

- Daren ! Calme toi ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ressasser le passé. »

Comme Fond allait répliquer, Lin décida de sortir de son mutisme.

« La Hapre. »

Seul Noll ne tourna pas le regard vers lui, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.

« Gerry Dorris dit travailler pour cette association. Il en est fier, ce qui est d'autant plus dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce que Hapre signifie ? » demanda Mizuhi-sensei en prenant parole pour le première fois.

- On peut aisément deviner... » reprit Noll. « …A pour Against, P pour Psychic, Re pour Research. H, peut-être pour Humanitarians.

- Des sceptiques donc… » grogna Fond. « Pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

- Il est peu probable que des sceptiques niant l'existence de phénomènes paranormaux utilisent des esprits. » trancha Oliver.

Fond se renfrogna. Le Professeur joua quelques instant avec son mug avant de lancer :

« Humanitarian… hein. Je suppose qu'ils en ont après nos pratiques Daren.

- Ridicule, tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal…

- Je doute que le meurtre de Dan Parker soit un épisode d'une grande clarté, Sir Fond. » opposa l'adolescent. « J'ai appris beaucoup de choses pendant mon enquête.

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- L'esprit était Dan Parker. »

Les trois directeurs sursautèrent :

« Noll, tu es sûr de ça ?

- Mon assistante l'a déjà prouvé.

- Cette gamine…

- Visiblement dans cette enquête l'âge ne fait plus figure de compétences.

- Noll !

- Sale petit… »

Oliver eut un faible sourire, suffisamment effrayant pour empêcher le chercheur d'aller plus loin. Lin mesura toute la colère de l'adolescent et fut satisfait des faibles vibrations de son ki.

« Sir Fond, vous êtes à l'origine de cette affaire et mes employés ont été blessé dans celle-ci, si j'étais vous je ferais profil bas. »

Le sexagénaire blanchit mais se tut. Il était facile de deviner ce qui, au-delà de ses compétences, avait fait d'Oliver Davis une grande figure du paranormal. Une aura d'autorité, intimidante et forte qui avait été sienne depuis son enfance. Seuls le professeur Luella, Mori Madoka et lui-même avait réussi à passer outre. Mori-san avec une telle efficacité qu'elle en était effrayante.

Noll se leva soudainement, choisissant de clore la discussion. Lin le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

« Je préfère vous prévenir, Sir Fond, que la SPR n'aura dorénavant plus aucun contact avec votre fondation, peut-importe vos menaces. »

Ils sortirent.

* * *

Osamu écoutait sans mot dire ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient encore choqués du comportement de Mai, ce qui était compréhensible. Ses doutes commençaient à se justifier, lentement mais sûrement. Peut-être était-il le seul à l'avoir remarqué : un homme lors de l'attaque n'était plus dans la salle mais dans celle de « Noé ».

Sean.

Il ne connaissait pas la relation qu'il avait avec Mai, mais ils étaient tout simplement trop proches pour que se soit quelque chose de banal. Un secret au contraire, pouvait changer la donne. Et c'était fascinant, encore plus que ces histoires de fantômes. Il voulait savoir qui était cet homme, pourquoi faisait-il parti de la Hapre, dans quoi Taniyama-san était-elle impliquée ?

Comment avait-il sût de quoi elle souffrait alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours ? Jamais il n'avait autant voulu savoir. C'était amusant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressentit auparavant ce genre d'attirance. Il se dit que sa curiosité allait finir par le perdre, mais si c'était le prix à payer contre l'ennui, ce n'était rien… Il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui et au bas mot, ce type était intéressant.

Avec un faible sourire, il commença à envisager sa propre enquête.

* * *

Kazuya se pencha faiblement sur le corps endormie de son assistante. Quand il sentit que son souffle était devenu régulier, il s'apaisa et se rassit. Il sentait qu'étrangement, cette affaire de quelques jours seulement allait influer de manière importante sur la suite. Revoir ses anciens collègues et son père lui avait rappelé sa vie en Angleterre… avec Gène aussi. L'anonymat lui pesait, bien qu'il n'eut pas le choix, et surtout lui compliquait la vie.

Il soupira en même temps que Mai ouvrit les yeux. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire en le voyant. Il retint un commentaire sur sa propre beauté qui aurait dévié la conversation qu'il s'apprêtait d'avoir. Pourtant rien n'était plus tentant que de se moquer de la jeune fille.

« Enfin réveillée ? »

Elle eut une moue vexée qui manqua de le faire sourire.

« Je peux me rendormir si Shibuya-san le préfère. »

Idiote. Elle sourit de nouveau. Il était vite pardonné, semblait-il. Puis l'expression de son assistante se fit sérieuse. Il comprit qu'elle redoutait elle-aussi cette conversation, preuve qu'elle cachait bien quelque chose. Lin avait eu raison.

« Combien de temps ais-je dormi ?

- Peu de temps, cependant tes visions t'ont torturé pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que l'on se résolve à te donner un sédatif. »

Elle blanchit et baissa la tête. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa voix se fit plus dure :

« Depuis combien de temps ne contrôles-tu plus tes visions, Mai ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre. » hésita-t-elle. « Après l'invocation peut-être, c'est arrivé lors de mon second rêve avec l'enfant. »

Lin et lui avait aussi remarqué le changement ce même soir.

« Que se passe t-il exactement ?

- Mes anciennes visions resurgissent, elles se mélangent. Depuis hier je les vois alors que je suis éveillée. »

Un froid intense remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'était finalement produit. Ils avaient évolués, et ça se produirait encore sans aucun doute, à un point que même son propre frère n'aurait jamais pu atteindre. Il s'intima à garder son calme. Ses yeux inquiets attendaient sans doute sa réaction.

« Tu aurais dû nous en parler. »

Elle ne répondit pas, bien que se fut la question à laquelle il attendait particulièrement une réponse. Quand elle se décida enfin à parler, sa voix était faible :

« Je ne voulais pas… être un fardeau. Me plaindre, ça aurait pas été très utile, on était tous débordé et…

- T'évanouir en plein milieu d'une opération ne nous aidera pas plus. » objecta Naru d'une voix monocorde.

Elle tressaillit, s'apercevant de sa propre erreur. Elle eut un rire gêné :

« C'est que… je suis déjà pas très utile en temps normal alors…

- Mai. » coupa Naru, agacé par cette manie de se sous-estimer. « Si tu étais si inutile, je t'aurais déjà viré depuis longtemps. »

Un lourd silence s'installa très vite rompu par les cris d'indignation de Mai :

« Tu m'aurais vraiment virée ?!

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être gentil et indulgent.

- C'est vrai. »

Elle eut un rire bref, avant de se taire puis d'hésiter. Il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa question, la question :

« Et maintenant Naru ?»

Il vit en l'espace d'un instant toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient découler de sa seule réponse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Mai dans cet état, mais la former était s'exposer à des risques énormes. Au contraire il pouvait l'éloigner, et l'absence de phénomènes surnaturels apaiseraient probablement ses visions au bout d'un certain laps de temps, elle aurait une vie normale en prime.

Il ne la reverrait sûrement plus. Son secret serait préservé.

Il se moqua de lui-même. Il ne le lui cachait plus son passé par nécessité, mais par peur. Mai avait une personnalité beaucoup trop attachante, que ferait-il une fois qu'elle saurait la vérité, qu'il n'y aurait plus ce secret entre eux ? Le problème n'était pas Mai, mais lui. Si elle l'acceptait, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il la laisse partir ensuite. La raison de ces foutus soupires lorsqu'il lui venait trop souvent à l'esprit qu'il devait s'en éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Naru ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et devina aussitôt qu'elle angoissait par son manque de réponse. Il soupira longuement.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle eut un sursaut qui lui rappela qu'il n'était guère dans ses habitudes de s'excuser. Ses yeux s'étaient même agrandit par le choc. Il devait être d'une compagnie bien plus horrible qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Tu…

- J'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt. » coupa-t-il. « Cela t'aurait évité de te retrouver dans cet état. Dès demain, Lin et moi prendrons les mesures nécessaires… » Il croisa son regard. « …pour que tu reçoives la formation adéquate.»

Il mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, Mai en fit autant. Peu à peu ses yeux s'emplirent de gratitude ce qui eut le don de le mettre mal-à l'aise. Il se leva sans rien laisser paraître et, refermant la porte, se demanda vaguement ce que Gène en aurait pensé.

* * *

**  
**

**FIN de la première affaire.**

* * *

C'est un chapitre mitigé, je crois qu'il y a de bonnes parties encadrées par des zones moyennes. Celle de Mai est très longue, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, elle m'a pris du temps mais j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. Remarquez qu'il reste pas mal de questions en suspend.

Remarquez aussi que j'ai fait un énorme effort pour le Naru/Mai. XD Loin d'être parfait cependant : je ne suis pas faîte pour les scènes de ce genre. Je m'améliorerais, en faisant paraître Naru moins OCC je l'espère.

Comme il clôt la première partie c'est le moment de donner vos opinions ^^' histoire que je prenne note pour la seconde affaire. Montrez-moi vos exigences XD qu'est-ce qui vous a plu, moins plu ? Je suis toute ouïe.

Réponses aux reviews à présent ^^ j'ai une nouvelle fidèle revieweuse je crois, ça m'a fait plaisir ^^.

Memelyne : Merci beaucoup pour toute tes reviews ^^ c'est gentil d'avoir donné ton avis pour chaque chapitre ! Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu jusqu'à maintenant ^^ Merci beaucoup !

Nanami 74 : Wahou, je crois que tu as pulvérisé le records de la longueur de la review ^^ merci beaucoup ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir je l'ai lue deux fois ^^ ! Sinon, Noé est un bien ensemble d'ordinateur, désolé de ne pas avoir été claire -.-'

XD tu as bien compris la fonction. Dans la première version du Chap Yasuhara comparait ça à X-Men, mais ça a été coupé au montage ^^''.

Le terme communauté psichile n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé sur un blog sceptique.

Je suis heureuse que Sean t'ais plu ^^ et oui XD encore un truc qui tombe sur Mai, je suis vraiment méchante.

Naru est a coté de la plaque pour le moment, je l'avoue.

Pour l'histoire des souvenirs c'est assez compliqué en effet, ce sera dévoilé dans l'affaire 2.

Merci pour ta review Nanami-chan ! ^^ j'espère que ce chap t'auras plu lui aussi !

Kitsune-chan : Je suis vraiment contente que cette réecriture te plaise ^^ j'ai beaucoup manœuvré et des tonnes d'éléments de l'affaire 2 se sont retrouvé dans la première, même si au fond c'est la même chose. Je suis contente que ça ne se soit pas embrouillé -.-''

Faudra que je me fasse à l'idée que tous mes lecteurs sont des sadiques XD Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé Mai et Sean qui étaient vraiment au cœur du dernier chapitre ^^

Merci pour ta review Kitsu-chan, à la prochaine !

Maydullilas : merci pour ta review ^^ ! J'espère que tes problèmes sont résolus et que tout vas bien maintenant ^^ Je suis contente que les 2 chaps t'ais plu !

Naty-chan : Tu seras contente pour le Naru/Mai je pense. ^^ J'aime beaucoup Mai-je t'assure XD je suis presque désolée pour elle des fois. ^^' J'imagine que Sean à ses fans et ses non-fans.

Popkun : ^^ Oui admire comme je deviens sadique. Ce chapitre est moins cruel pour la fin, quoique brusque -.-' il me désespérait ce machin.

Je connais déjà une partie de ton opinion ^^ j'espère que les parties restantes te plairont :-p


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'avais déjà écrit une première partie, puis l'inspiration m'est revenue d'un coup alors que je devrais réviser. Tant pis XD je pourrais toujours essayer de citer GH dans ma copie de philo.

Vos reviews étaient nombreuses, merci beaucoup ^^ ça me donne envie de continuer. Merci aussi de vos encouragement pour mon autre fic, elle est un peu bizarre, c'est vrai. Je continuerai dès que j'aurais passé le bac.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vider son esprit, ce concentrer sur un point en dessous du nombril, inspirer, expirer, ne penser à rien. Elle n'était pas ici, son sang n'était pas le sien, ce n'était pas ses souvenirs, ce n'était pas elle…

Elle sentait la chaleur se répandre peu à peu dans son corps. Non. C'était froid, c'était glacial.

Le kimono rouge.

_« Dis-toi bien que ta mort, ce n'est que le commencement. »_

Avec un cri, la jeune fille se releva d'un bond. Affolée elle tâta le mur frénétiquement. Quand la lumière revint, elle pu enfin se détendre. Le souffle court, elle se rallongea sur le sol, là où elle avait commencé ses « devoirs », comme aimait les appeler Lin-san. Il s'avérait qu'elle avait de nouveau échoué.

Elle décida finalement de se relever. L'aspirine bienfaitrice l'attendait sur l'un des cartons nommé « ustensiles de cuisine ». Au bruit aigu et cassant qui surgit quand elle trébucha sur l'un des autres, elle devina qu'elle venait de donner un coup fatal au contenu du carton « verres ». Grimaçant, elle avala son médicament et attendit quelques minutes que la douleur s'estompe.

Quand elle fut enfin capable de faire disparaître cette tâche carmin de sa vue, elle s'accroupit et s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant. Cette scène était particulièrement récurrente ces derniers jours, pire, elle était inédite.

Pour la première fois, elle avait une vision en dehors d'une enquête. Son estomac se noua : à quel point ce meurtre s'était produit proche d'elle ? Était-ce une voisine, une camarade, un ancêtre, un passant ? Une profonde sensation de dégoût la saisit. Qui était-elle pour regarder les gens mourir chaque nuit ? Ne fallait-il pas être à moitié fou pour ça ? Son pouls s'accéléra dangereusement. Lasse, elle se prit la tête entre les bras.

Pourquoi Gen ne l'empêchait-il pas de voir tout ça ? Non. Elle fut prise d'un léger rire : après ce qu'elle avait fait, ce n'était pas très étonnant, peut-être empirait-il la chose au contraire. Qu'elle ressente toutes les conséquences de sa faute…

« Arrête de délirer, Taniyama Mai. » fit-elle faiblement en se tenant la tête. « On ne se doit rien. »

Doucement elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 5H30. Elle s'était endormie pendant des heures pour quelques secondes de vision. Elle ne se faisait décidemment pas au monde des rêves. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à mettre le réveil : vision ou pas, ni Naru ni ses professeurs ne la louperaient si elle arrivait en retard. Elle entra dans la cuisine, et ouvrit le réfrigérateur avant de fixer son regard sur deux feuilles fixées sur celui-ci.

Ils s'agissaient de deux articles tirés d'un blog qu'elle consultait désormais régulièrement. Un mois espaçait les deux saisies.

_« Les nouvelles absurdités des psiphiles : le gène « psy » transmit via l'ADN._

_Alors qu'ils n'ont pas encore révélé au monde l'existence de réelles personnes ou, comme préfère les appeler l'excellent Dr. Fond, « sujets » dotés de pouvoir psychiques, ce dernier s'est permis d'entreprendre une entreprise ambitieuse : la machine révolutionnaire « Noé » dont le but serait de trouver un prétendu « gène psy »._

_Il est inutile de citer ici ce que les diverses personnalités sceptiques, et rationnelles, ont éprouvé à l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui, à défaut d'être sérieuse, paraît sincèrement dangereuse. Le sujet de la recherche ADN est en effet un sujet qui reste encore très controversé, même dans le giron des sciences classiques. Pour ma part, j'éprouve surtout de la pitié pour les associés de la BPRA, soit la SPR et ce très cher Dr. Davis qui est sans doute l'un des seul à respecter les normes scientifiques dans ses recherches._

_Il a part ailleurs lui-même admis ses doutes sur la « révélation » de son collègue, ami et rival de toujours : « Il reste encore beaucoup à faire dans la domaine paranormal, je doute que la recherche ADN soit particulièrement probante tant que nous ne possédons pas suffisamment de témoignages et de données sur des possesseurs « stables ». Parfois un psychique ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs qu'une seule et unique fois dans sa vie, peut-être parce que la source vient de son environnement et non pas de son patrimoine génétique. » Pour une fois un raisonnement rationnel dans ce milieu remué par les incompétents. Il est dommage qu'un tel cerveau, et médecin renommé, se réserve à une pseudo-science. Si le psy existe, sa seule aptitude est peut-être d'embrouiller les esprits les plus remarquables… »_

Le second était plus court, mais c'était surtout son titre en lettres capitales qui retenait l'attention.

_« UNE MORT INEXPLIQUEE : LE VICTIME D'UN ASSASSINAT ?_

_La police situe l'accident dans la nuit du 30 au 31 décembre, au domicile de la victime, aucune autre déclaration n'a encore été faîte mais des rumeurs circulent à propos d'un empoisonnement. Il est difficile de ne pas faire de liaison entre sa mort et la soudaine déclaration sur l'ADN le mois précédent (Cf. article du 30 novembre). Malgré tout la police certifie « qu'elle vérifiera cette hypothèse, mais reste totalement ouverte à d'autres possibilités »._

_La cérémonie funéraire aura lieu à Oxford le 5 Janvier, dès que l'autopsie du corps sera terminée. Y assisteront notamment la famille et l'équipe du Professeur, ainsi que d'autres personnalités renommées telles le professeur Davis et sa femme Luella…_

La raison du départ soudain de Naru, décrite officiellement comme une « recherche sur le terrain ».

Mai ne voulait plus compter le nombre de « recherches sur le terrain » qui s'étaient opérées en l'espace de deux ans. Même si la plupart du temps elle avait plutôt eu le droit à un « affaire urgente qui signifiait « ce n'est pas ton problème, idiote ». A tel point que, même elle, avait fini par trouver ça louche.

Avec une grimace, elle maudit sa lenteur d'esprit.

Moins d'une heure plus tard elle était déjà sortie.

* * *

La foule de cols blancs, d'étudiants, de lycéens, d'écoliers, puis les files bien ordonnées des métros japonais, le genre de truc qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'ici. Un des grands défauts de ce pays : tout était tellement à sa place que le moindre faux-pas détonnait dans le décor. Il était précisément ce qui détonnait ainsi que les deux hommes qui le suivaient. Les nippons les regardaient un instant puis détournaient le regard : ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne regardait personne.

Tendu, se forçant à marcher calmement, Sean s'approcha d'un des distributeurs de billets. Les kanji dansèrent devant ses yeux, indéchiffrables dans son état actuel de panique. Il inspira profondément, l'odeur d'Osamu lui parvint par vague. Et ces fumiers l'avaient vu sortir de son appartement. Merde. Il se retint de taper inutilement sur la machine et appuya sur l'écran tactile au hasard. Peut importe ce qu'il achetait : si le ticket n'était pas bon, on pardonnait facilement un gaijin.

L'homme de main n°1 s'était installé à la machine sur sa droite. Très grand pour un nippon, il faisait à peu près sa taille et semblait avoir le double de son poids. Idem pour celui qui était adossé près du tableau d'affichage. A cause des files d'attente, il ne pouvait aisément se faufiler dans un wagon, les couloirs ne pourraient lui offrir une voie d'échappatoire sans compter que d'autres l'attendraient probablement à la sortie. Il n'y en avait que deux, ou…

Il n'y avait que quelques enjambées à faire pour y parvenir. Les cris des voyageurs montèrent, stridents, affolés, il passa la ligne jaune. Le métro arriva à peine quelques instants après qu'il n'atteigne la rive opposée. S'engouffrant à l'intérieur, il observa les visages de ses deux poursuivants s'éloigner livides, furieux, encore plantés sur la rive droite. Sous le regard courroucés des japonais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

* * *

C'était probablement la chose la plus insupportable qu'il n'ait jamais eu à subir dans sa propre agence. Il suffisait de peu : le cliquetis des tasses posées sur la table, le son de ses pas, le glissement sourd des lourds dossiers qu'elle classait. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. C'était la raison pour laquelle, ironiquement et macabrement, il avait apprécié la mort subite de Fond : le feu docteur lui donnait une raison valable pour s'éloigner avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Il ne s'était pas douté que, loin de sa présence, se serait pire. Il était d'une humeur massacrante dont Luella avait habilement deviné, non sans joie, qu'il avait enfin été pris dans des « problèmes de femmes ». Merci à Lin et ses rapports hebdomadaires. Martin, qui l'observait régulièrement d'un regard moqueur, lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Il avait laconiquement répondu qu'elle allait bien, tout en sachant pertinemment que rien n'était plus loin de la vérité.

Le visage concentré, les sourcils froncés, il feuilletait rapidement les observations que son père avait rassemblé sur Gène lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Lin n'était pas encore apparu dans leur vie à cette époque, pendant cette période ou de quatre à six ans, leurs pouvoirs avaient brusquement dépassés tous les autres. _Stress, éloignement du contexte familial dans lequel ils ont vécu, _écrivait Martin Davis. _Autant de facteurs qui pourraient expliquer l'ampleur des pouvoirs qui étaient encore semi-latents lorsque je les ais rencontrés. Le jeune Kazuya est le plus méfiant des deux : ses pouvoirs sont en eux-mêmes plus agressifs que ceux de son frère. Il m'a lancé un de ses crayons de couleur ce matin-même, par voie psychique. « Tu parles trop, vieillard ! » qu'il me lance avec son accent du Bronx. Il détient une très forte personnalité._

_Kazuki est plus influençable. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux des enfants très silencieux, ce dernier agit plus par timidité. Il ne se sépare jamais de son frère et est en proie à de nombreux cauchemars. Je voudrais observer son cerveau pendant qu'il dort, mais il est impensable qu'il n'accepte une seule seconde d'être éloigné de Kazuya. J'ai peur qu'au moindre essai ce ne soit plus un stylo, mais un des vases de ma femme qu'il ne me lance au visage. Il faut que je gagne leur confiance, le cas échéant, je devrais me résoudre à emporter le matériel à la maison._

Un léger rictus au coin des lèvres, Kazuya approuva son geste enfantin : ce vieux fou n'avait jamais eu assez de coup sur le crâne pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Pensif, il tourna les pages, remplies de souvenirs qu'il avait lui-même oublié. Il s'arrêta finalement sur un rapport établit trois mois après leur arrivée. La date avait été entourée au marqueur rouge.

_C'est presque Noël. Luella et moi nous disputons encore sur l'adoption des deux enfants, sans compter l'avis indigné de Darren. Malgré tout nous nous sommes arrêté sur un point : il est nécessaire qu'au moins pour quelques années ils abandonnent leur nom d'origine. Ma femme continue de penser que c'est un profond irrespect envers leur mère, quoiqu'il en soit nous ne pouvons faire autrement : le cas échéant serait, sur le long terme, de les jeter en pâture aux scientistes._

_Plus important, revenons sur leur évolution : Kazuya continue d'utiliser son PK-ST sans s'en apercevoir. Il agit pour lui tel un troisième bras plus long et plus pratique que les autres. Je travaille afin de lui faire rendre compte de sa réelle nature. Evidemment j'ai le droit à mon lot habituel de « Veux pas !» et de de « Dégage le vieux !». Inutile de se demander dans quel quartier de New-York il a été élevé._

_Kazuki est cependant plus inquiétant que son frère. Mes soupçons étaient fondés : il détient un fort quotient de ESP. Récemment j'observe chez lui des phases épileptiques et des délires hallucinatoires. Je n'arrive pas à obtenir de lui qu'il me raconte ce qu'il voit, mais il est très inquiétant que ces phases opèrent alors qu'il est éveillé. La plupart des ESP avait besoin de circonstances particulières pour être en « phase ». Je suppose encore une fois que la mort de sa mère, associée à un changement de contexte familial brutal, le rende instable._

C'était mot pour mot la description des symptômes de Mai. Rapidement, il se lança à la recherche des prochaines traces de marqueur. Un rapport du 18 février. Au vue de l'écriture agitée, Martin avait dû être fébrile ce jour-là.

_J'ai fait, par pur hasard, une découverte des plus incroyables ! C'est arrivé ce matin, alors que Luella se débattait avec le nouvellement nommé Oliver. Fort de son mauvais caractère habituel, il refusait obstinément d'avaler quoique que se soit. A vrai dire ce petit mange si peu que je m'inquiète pour sa santé._

_C'est cependant Eugène que le premier attrapa une de ces fameuses grippes hivernales. Je n'ai au début rien soupçonné d'inquiétant. Seul Oliver, dont je commence à repérer les subtiles traces de sa pensée, était parfaitement terrorisé par l'état de santé de son jumeau. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, et après une longue discussion, j'obtins enfin de lui de quitter le chevet de son frère pour mettre en place nos exercices habituels._

_Le jeune garçon s'installa donc devant moi avec pour instructions de faire bouger différents objets. Il était habitué à cet exercice qu'il avait toujours trouvé passablement ennuyeux et stupide : Oliver était toujours persuadé que faire bouger un crayon par la pensée était à la portée du premier imbécile. Cependant quelques secondes passèrent, puis des minutes. Rien. Je le regardais étonné : il était encore plus stupéfait que moi. Par orgueil il se concentra de nouveau, quelques secondes, puis arriva quelque chose d'à la fois absolument terrifiant et parfaitement incroyable : ce n'était pas le stylo qui bougeait, mais c'était les murs, le bureau, le lustre. Tous les objets présents dans la pièce s'envolèrent, ce fracassèrent sur le sol où sur les parois. Quand je repris enfin mes esprits et voulu arrêter le jeune garçon, il dégageait un aura si électrique que je ne pus le toucher. Ma seule issue fut de crier « Oliver ! Oliver ! », bientôt rejoins par ma femme dans l'espoir désespéré de lui faire retrouver son état normal._

_Notre seul salut fut l'arrivée d'Eugène dans la pièce : « Uya ! » cria le gamin, terrifié et aussitôt le désastre s'arrêta. Le corps d'Oliver bascula avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol._

_Maintenant les deux frères sont tous deux en état de choc, je leur ais administré les soins nécessaires : Oliver surtout a frôlé la mort, et malgré mon inquiétude je ne peux m'empêché d'être excité à l'idée de cette découverte qui, si aujourd'hui elle n'est qu'une supposition, a de forte chance d'être exacte._

_Tout d'abord, l'ampleur des pouvoirs d'Oliver est apparue bien plus énorme que ses précédents résultats ne le laissait présager, ensuite, il semblerait qu'Eugène joue un rôle primordial dans l'utilisation de son pouvoir._

_Quel lien existe-t-il entre les deux jumeaux qui réussiraient à faire circuler entre eux un flux psychique aussi intense ? Et si Oliver possède un pouvoir aussi puissant, qu'en est-il des facultés d'ESP d'Eugène ?_

_Une question à laquelle il me faudra bientôt répondre._

C'était donc ainsi que ça c'était passé... Lourdement, Kazuya se reposa contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il ne se rappelait guère de cette époque, autant qu'il avait oublié le visage de sa mère biologique. Seul Gène avait une connaissance parfaite de leur passé : c'était, à l'époque, le sujet le plus récurrent de ses visions. Un bien contre un mal : le ghost hunter n'aurait pour rien au monde désiré posséder le don de son frère. Son propre don de psychométrie ne l'avait déjà que trop propulsé à travers les visions de son jumeau pour qu'il en garde un souvenir heureux : Gène vivait constamment dans le passé, ressassant sa rancune parce qu'il ne pouvait l'oublier, toujours à essayer de sauver le monde…

L'entrée de Martin le fit sursauter. Sans rien laisser paraître, il se tourna vers son père adoptif.

« Tu trouves ?

- Je suis sur la bonne voie, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la manière dont tu as aidé Gène à contrôler ses visions.

- Cela s'est passé quand vous étiez très jeunes, finalement Gène a cessé d'avoir des crises après de nombreux entraînement avec Lin, ma solution n'était que provisoire. »

Le vieil homme s'assit avec un sourire en face de Kazuya. Il resta silencieux avant de saisir à son tour un des dossiers.

« Son cas est-il urgent ? »

Les yeux de Kazuya s'assombrirent :

« La nature de ses visions est bien plus extrême que celle d'un enfant de quatre ans.

- Tu te sens responsable. » compléta Martin Davis dont les lèvres s'affaissèrent légèrement. « Je sais bien que ça a dû être un choix difficile, et que c'est parfaitement irresponsable de ta part et de la mienne, mais je suis content que tu ais décidé qu'elle reste. »

Le visage de Kazuya se crispa.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une bonne raison.

- Moi non plus. » concéda le scientifique. « Mais as-tu vraiment le choix ? »

Il préféra éluder le sujet.

« Tu écris que notre changement brutal d'environnement aurait influencé la perte de contrôle…

- Oui, un choc émotionnel intense pourrait, comme pour tout être normal, vous désorienter. Il me semble que les crise de ton frère s'étaient légèrement atténuées un an après votre arrivée, soit une fois qu'il s'est habitué à nous. Mais comme il revoyait sans cesse votre vie précédente avec votre mère, c'était toute une histoire pour qu'il ait de nouveau confiance en nous. Il a été longtemps persuadé qu'elle était encore vivante.

- La psychothérapie fonctionnerait ?

- Tout dépend de la personne. Personnellement je n'aurais jamais osé l'essayé sur vous. Peut-être ais-je eu tort, mais j'avais l'impression que tu traumatiserais rapidement n'importe quel médecin.

- …

- Bien, tu as toujours été un enfant difficile. » sourit Martin. « Ceci dit, puisque nous parlons d'une adulte, ça pourrait marcher.

- Mai se confie habituellement d'elle-même. Par ailleurs, ses pouvoirs ne se sont réveillés ni à la mort de son père ni à celle de sa mère : elle n'est pas facilement influençable.

- Alors soit un évènement inconnu l'a extrêmement choqué, soit elle est dans un état de stress qui peut provenir de n'importe quoi : une accumulation de problèmes financiers, sociaux, des problèmes au lycée. N'oublie pas que, malgré tout, elle reste une adolescente. C'est un âge sensible.

- Je suis le premier à m'en inquiéter. »

Son père soupira :

« Noll, même si tu t'en soucies, celui qui n'a pas vécu peut rarement comprendre. »

* * *

A travers la fenêtre, Martin Davis regarda son fil partir à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et l'amusement. Il n'avait pas du tout changé : un sale gosse têtu et effroyablement intelligent. Il était redevable à Lin d'avoir mis un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle, à la jeune Taniyama aussi. Luella disait souvent que Gène et Noll avaient été un même être partagé en deux : toutes les qualités que possédait l'un, l'autre en était dépourvu. Martin était soulagé de voir que son fils avait enfin gagné en maturité maintenant qu'Eugène n'était plus là pour prendre du recul à sa place. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la pile de dossier que Noll avait laissé sur place : il avait deviné que cela l'intéresserait.

Cependant il n'y aurait pas de solution miracle : Lin était encore une fois le seul qui pouvait les aider. Naru avait quand même pris en note les doses d'anxiolytique qu'il prodiguait autrefois à Gène, faute de mieux. Martin doutait fortement que, fasse à un meurtre, aucun tranquillisant ne soit efficace. Et Dieu savait s'il y en aurait encore des meurtres… Son esprit s'attarda sur l'image du corps immobile de Darren. Quelles proportions ses magouilles avaient-elles atteint pour qu'il finisse ainsi ? Qu'avait-il emporté avec lui ?

L'entrée de sa femme le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il lui offrit un sourire triste :

« Il est parti ?

- Encore une fois. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, il a beaucoup changé.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui… je suppose que c'était inévitable mais je suis un peu nostalgique. Après tout il ne t'a pas appelé « le vieux » une seule fois. »

Il pouffa de rire. Luella s'approcha et l'enlaça. Il eut une moue attendrie.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il a perdu cet horrible accent.

- Que serait-il devenu s'il était resté là-bas. Voir notre Noll avec des chaînes d'or autour du cou me paraît irréaliste.

- Gène aurait sûrement été son bras droit. Il aurait été aimé tandis que Noll aurait été respecté. »

Le rire de sa femme les détendit tout les deux. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

« Naru devrait revenir se soir. » avait écrit Lin sur un morceau de papier. « Je suis parti m'occuper d'une nouvelle enquête, il est au courant. N'oubliez pas de me faire un rapport sur vos exercices. A demain au plus tard. Lin.»

Le soupir de Mai se répercuta contre les murs de l'agence, mélange de soulagement et d'anxiété. Elle ne serait pas confronté à Lin, et elle n'aurait qu'à mentir à du papier. C'était beaucoup plus facile. Quant à l'arrivée d'une affaire et le retour de Naru, ça tombait mal. D'abord à cause de ce foutu appartement, ensuite parce qu'elle ne supportait plus que son patron la regarde comme s'il la passait aux rayon X. Il le faisait parce qu'il ne devait plus avoir confiance en elle, sûrement ; cependant ça ne lui enlevait rien du plaisir d'être observée. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi lamentable. Serrant les dents, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau de Lin.

Elle y était rarement entrée, le chinois y passant le plus clair de son temps enfermé. C'était une pièce aussi grande que le bureau de Naru, rétrécie par des étagères qui devait contenir des centaines de bouquin. Elle saisit le livre le plus proche : il était écrit en chinois. « Qigong » déchiffra-t-elle. Sans doute tous les livres de Lin étaient de près ou de loin attaché à la magie.

Lin avait laissé son ordinateur allumé. C'était étrange venant de sa part. Le cahier où Lin inscrivait quotidiennement le résultat de ses exercices était posé à coté. Sans plus s'en soucier, elle le saisit, ce qu'elle découvrit en dessous la fit se figer sur place.

« Naru est vraiment beau quand il sourit. » songea-t-elle. « Gen est légèrement plus petit.». Puis la terreur commença lentement à se distiller. Elle comprenait maintenant : normalement il aurait laissé le cahier dans la pièce principale. L'angoisse lui fit monter les larmes au yeux, la peur lui tordit le ventre : il savait. Et Naru ? La femme de la nuit précédente se repencha vers elle avec le même sourire froid. Tremblante elle s'efforça de se calmer. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée la fit bondir.

« Mai ? » appela une voix familière.

Avec des gestes précipités elle reposa le livre et enfonça la photo dans la poche de sa veste. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner quand Naru apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle lui offrit un sourire tordu auquel il répondit par un froncement de sourcil.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle ne se sentait pas la force de parler, seul la peur la fit répondre sans balbutier :

« Je devais marquer le résultat de mes exercices. Lin n'est pas là alors il m'a dit de le faire moi-même. »

Il sembla ne pas mettre sa parole en doute et repartit dans le vestibule.

« Lin vient de me téléphoner, son entretient avec le client s'est déroulé plus vite que prévu. Appelle l'équipe, nous avons besoin d'eux ce soir, hormis Yasuhara-san. » lui ordonna-t-il depuis l'autre pièce.

- ! Ton voyage s'est bien passé Naru ? »

Comme à son habitude, il ne répondit pas à ses question. La porte de son bureau claqua, Mai tomba à genoux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. S'assurant que Naru était bien hors de la pièce, elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine où elle saisit le téléphone.

Les membres de la SPR lui trouvèrent unanimement une voix fatiguée. Elle n'eut pas la force de les contredire. Lors du briefing, seul la présence des autres l'empêcha de sombrer dans ses cauchemars.

* * *

Rie avait du mal à conserver son flegme. Le visage de Taniyama quand elle l'avait aperçu avait suffit à la faire trembler. Sean lui avait tout dit, elle en était certaine, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Après tout il l'adorait, sa Taniyama-chan, il le lui avait dit avec un grand sourire. Et Sean avait une façon bien à lui d'aimer ses amis, s'insérant malgré eux dans leur vie, jusqu'à ce que sa présence ne puisse plus s'effacer. Il agissait de la même manière avec ses ennemis d'ailleurs.

Avec un sourire factice, elle but une gorgée de café. Les membres de la SPR la regardait avec hostilité. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour se faire aimer.

« Je vous remercie d'accepter de m'accompagner dans cette affaire…

- On n'a encore rien accepté. » coupa systématiquement la fausse miko.

Ca commençait bien. Elle se retint de lui lancer un regard noir : elle avait besoin d'eux.

« Alors vous vous déciderait plus tard si ça vous chante, mais permettez moi d'exposer les circonstances exactes. »

Elle sortit une grande enveloppe de son sac, et en ressortit un grand nombre de clichés.

« Cette demeure est située en Hokkaido, comme vous pouvez le voir, une partie est en ruine. Elle appartenait autrefois à une famille bourgeoise qui possédait de nombreuses entreprises dans la région. Les habitants du village voisin en particulier y travaillait pratiquement tous. Il y a 28 ans, un incendie s'est déclarée et la famille entière y est morte. Depuis les habitants prétendent qu'elle est hantée.

- Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas exorcisé avant ? » demanda le moine.

- Le maire veut sauver son village en y instaurant une station de ski et en relançant le tourisme. Une grande partie de la population est contre : les anciens la considèrent comme un patrimoine, beaucoup viennent encore y prier le jour du drame.

- Ils y prient ?!

- C'est une histoire très compliquée que je n'ai pas encore bien saisie. En quelques sorte les Obayashi (c'est ainsi qu'ils s'appelaient), était très respectés. Leur mort fut vécue comme un drame, et beaucoup prétende qu'ils protègent le village comme autrefois. »

Un silence songeur s'installa avant que le dénommé John ne reprenne :

« Ca me paraît dangereux si les villageois les vénèrent : les esprits pourraient se considérer comme des dieux.

- Comme l'été dernier. » compléta Tokugawa. « J'aimerais, si possible, ne pas avoir trop d'occasions de mourir cette fois-ci. »

La fausse miko eut un rire moqueur :

« Et ça s'appelle un moine ?

- Alors toi tu as l'intention d'y aller peut-être ? » riposta-t-il.

La jeune femme détourna la tête en rougissant :

« J'aimerais éviter, mais puisqu'elle a besoin de nous.

- Et puis nous ne pouvons pas laisser des êtres souffrir, » lui vint en secours le prêtre. « Pas vrai Takigawa-san ? »

Le moine opina en grommelant. Kazuya qui avait jusque là observé la scène d'un air indifférent conclut la réunion. Rie, elle, ne pouvait détourner le regard de Taniyama qui, les traits tirés, regardait le sol. Qu'avait-elle ? Peut-être pensait-elle qu'elle devait les empêcher d'y aller, que si Kugumiya Rie était là il y avait toutes les chances que Sean tire les ficelles. Elle devrait lui parler, ou plutôt l'empêcher de parler, de toute façon elles étaient dans le même bateau.

Il fut prévu que l'on parte le vendredi soir. Jusque là, tout s'était déroulé selon les plans.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir il y a quelques (gros) changement par rapport à la première version. L'histoire va commencer à partir en vrille bientôt. Les sadiques ne seront pas déçus.

Maintenant, réponse aux reviews ^^.

Maydullilas : Merci beaucoup ^^ ! Sublimissime j'en mérite pas tant XD mais je suis contente que ce chapitre ait plu ^^

Yokai-chan : Mais c'est pas la fin ! XD juste celle de la première affaire ^^ Et du Naru\Mai il y aura, d'ailleurs je pense que ça c'est vu, j'ai fait des efforts par rapport à la première partie ^^ Naru est attiré pour le moment, on verra ce que ça donnera. XD je connais bien le romantique insensible, moi c'est plutôt l'inverse : je suis pas romantique mais je pleure souvent -.-''

Merci pour tes reviews ^^ elle me font toujours plaisir.

Dogywoman : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette version t'ais plus ^^

Gabrielle P : Ma fidèle reviewveuse de la première version ^^ Merci d'avoir lu celle-ci. Comme tu vois il y a beaucoup de changement. Dans la précédente Mai était bien moins dépressive Xp mais je suis devenue sadique.

Contente que Sean te plaise, j'ai toujours adoré ce personnage même si mes lecteurs ne l'aime pas XD moi j'aime bien les salauds faut dire.

Quant à Fond, tu admettras que je l'ais bien refroidis XD.

Je ne m'arrêterais pas cette fois ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Naty-Chan : Pas assez de Naru\Mai hein ? ^^ Ca va venir, patience. Je suis contente qu'Osamu t'ais plus XD mais je crois que si jamais il tentait sa chance, Lin le tuerait.

Désolée si tu n'aime pas Sean ^^' malheureusement il est important (et je l'adore XD).

Merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère que la deuxième partie va te plaire ^^

Kitsune-Chan : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Tema-chan : Merci beaucoup ^^ tu es pardonnée pour le retard. Je suis contente que la Naru\Mai t'ais plu.

Memelyne : Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui si Naru savait, en effet.

Nanami74 : toujours des reviews super longues ^^ ça me fait super plaisir en tout cas. Je vais essayer de te répondre point par point.

D'abord je suis contente que l'humour d'Osamu plaise XD c'est un humour un peu lourd, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ^^

Si Mai ne dit rien, c'est surtout parce que tout lui tombe sur la g*eule d'un coup . c'est vrai que je n'ai peut-être pas rendu ça très clair. Elle est affaiblit, et malgré elle, elle aime Danny. En gros elle n'aime pas les méthode de Sean mais approuve les raisons, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne dit rien. Evidemment ça va à l'encontre des principes de son boulot, et de Naru. Et avec la mort de Fond ça va empirer les choses.

Osamu est intelligent ^^ pour moi c'est un peu l'alter ego de Sean je l'adore XD contente que leur échange t'ais plu.

XD venant d'une sadique comme toi, ça m'étonne pas que se soit ce moment précis ton préféré. Désolée pour l'oubli de la description de la douleur . c'est vraiment une grosse erreur de ma part.

Fond XD je l'aime pas non plus

Oui les pouvoirs de Mai se développe, ça va être un point important de la seconde affaire.

Pour Naru XD le peu de respect que l'on peu adresser aux organisation c'est grâce à lui. Je développerais ça plus tard. En attendant, oui les chevilles gonflent, mais c'est Naru XD.

Merci pour tes reviews ^^ Bisous.


	9. Chapter 9

Plus de lycée vous vous rendez compte ? Pour ceux qui partage ma joie tapez 1.

Bref ^^ avec tout ça j'ai enfin pu finir cet abruti de chapitre. Il aurait dû être plus long, mais j'ai décidé qu'il finissait bien ainsi ^^' ne m'en voulez pas.

Beaucoup de dialogues, toujours des faux-semblants. ^^' j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lin regardait méticuleusement les faits et gestes de celles qui était devenue son élève. Nul doute qu'elle était fatiguée et stressée : son ki était si instable qu'il craignait à tout moment de la voir s'effondrer. Bien, c'était en partie de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute : la sécurité de Naru prévalait. Maintenant il savait qu'elle savait, et elle le savait aussi. Aux soupçons de Naru, qui s'étonnait de partir le premier, il argua une séance d'entrainement avant le départ. Taniyama-san avait elle aussi deviné que c'était leur seul moyen de parler, aussi affirma-t-elle le mensonge.

Aussitôt seuls dans le vestibule de l'agence, un silence gênant s'installa. Quel sujet amener en premier ? Il s'assit sur le sofa, elle resta debout, raide. Un autre ange passa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne commence :

« Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- J'y pensais depuis un moment, surtout depuis l'affaire du lycée Ryokuryou. Comment une simple novice pouvait-elle avoir connaissance de tant d'éléments ? Encore une fois, au manoir Yoshimi, vous avez été capable d'exposer des faits tels que « terre sacré » et des concepts de renaissance. Il était clair pour moi que quelqu'un vous guidait, restait de savoir qui. »

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Taniyama-san, est-ce le frère de Naru qui vous guide ? »

Elle opina. Une vague soudaine d'émotion frappa le chinois : à quelques points près c'était comme si, de l'état de mort, il était revenu à la vie. Gène. Il avait été à leur coté tout ce temps. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Saviez-vous qui il était ?

- Non… Je… » Sa gorge se noua. « Je ne l'ai su que lors de la dernière affaire. Sinon je l'aurais dit… je pensais qu'il était Naru, pour moi c'était juste un rêve… »

C'était probable, évident même. Il doutait que quiconque aurait pu réagir autrement. Malgré lui, il ressentait un certain soulagement : elle ne leur avait jamais menti volontairement.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

- Gen-chan…

- Gen-chan ?

- C'est le nom que je lui ai trouvé. » expliqua-t-elle embarrassée. « Il ne voulait même pas me donner son nom, et s'il avait voulu que je dise la vérité à Naru, il me l'aurait demandé depuis longtemps. »

C'était un bon point, quant à savoir les motivations de Gène… Le chinois fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je pense qu'il veillait sur Naru à travers moi. » continua Taniyama-san, devinant sa question. « Il me donnait des messages, des indices sur l'enquête, m'expliquait… S'il n'a pas voulu se dévoiler, c'est peut-être pour que je devienne son double, un remplacement qui avait les même capacités que lui. »

Elle avait raison : ces méthodes était totalement dans la lignée de celle de Gène. Elle y avait, à première vue, beaucoup réfléchi. Deux points s'imposèrent à Lin : l'esprit d'Eugène revêtait une réelle importance aux yeux de Taniyama-san, et surtout…

Si Taniyama-san prenait sa place auprès de Noll, son bras droit, avec les mêmes dispositions psychiques, la connexion qui existait entre les deux jumeaux s'établirait aussi entre eux. Gène niait la thèse du sang et de l'ADN ! Le chinois comprit alors ce qu'il avait de capital dans la présence de la jeune fille, peut-être la seule qui pouvait permettre à Noll de réutiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il examina son interlocutrice : ces derniers temps elle avait peu à peu perdu ses expressions d'adolescente, elle était devenue plus mature mais aussi plus fatiguée et instable. Lin n'ignorait pas la nature des sentiments des deux partis, il aurait fallu être un idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, pourtant ils étaient loin de partager une confiance mutuelle.

« Lin-san ? »

Il sursauta : sans s'en rendre compte il était resté trop longtemps à la dévisager.

« Oui… Taniyama-san, que savez-vous d'autre à propos de Naru et son frère ? »

Elle se renfrogna imperceptiblement, Lin sentait qu'elle n'appréciait pas cet interrogatoire. Cependant elle obéit de guerre lasse :

« Je n'ai que des suppositions : juste qu'ils sont sûrement anglais. »

D'où venait cette atmosphère lourde qui s'était subitement installée entre eux ? Le ki de Taniyama-san était aussi instable qu'au début de la conversation, pourtant…

« Je suis désolée Lin-san, je dois prendre le bus. »

Il se leva prestement pour la raccompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt, puis une fois au dehors la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vous demanderais de ne parler de ce que vous savez à personne, que se soit des pouvoirs de Naru ou de l'existence de Gène. Et n'en parlez surtout pas à Naru. »

Elle opina tout en serrant les lèvres d'un air amer. En la regardant monter dans le véhicule, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cette fille chaleureuse était devenue silencieuse et renfermée, mais surtout si triste.

Soupirant, il regagna l'agence à pas lourds.

* * *

Parfois, l'on dit des choses qu'on aurait jamais cru connaître. Comme si on l'avait deviné depuis longtemps, sans pour autant vouloir l'admettre à voix haute.

« Un remplacement, hein ? »

Mai se colla le front à la vitre, profitant de la fraîcheur de la buée. Evidemment, comment le prendre autrement après réflexion… Elle ne savait pas si elle était rassurée ou inquiète de sa conversation avec Lin, si ça avait éclairci les choses ou l'avait embrouillée d'avantage. Elle était juste fatiguée. Prendre soin de ne jamais rien divulguer de plus que nécessaire, se sentir coupable à longueur de temps, commencer à mettre en doute ces proches, être un outil.

Elle tapota doucement sa tête contre le carreau… Idiote, elle était vraiment un idiote jusqu'au bout des ongles, utilisée par Naru, Gen et Sean à la fois… peut-être d'autres… Lin-san… même un gamin mort avait plus d'influence sur sa vie qu'elle-même. Elle voulait partir. Elle passerait ses examens et fuirait chez son tuteur. Plus rien n'aurait d'importance, plus rien, plus rien…

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

_« Dis-toi bien que ta mort ce n'est que le commencement. »_

« Mademoiselle ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui, avec son parka jaune fluo et ses cheveux gras ? Il ne voyait pas qu'il l'emmerdait ? Elle voulait être seule, on ne pouvait pas être seule dans un bus ? Même ailleurs ! Pourquoi ils ne lui foutaient pas la paix ?!

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! »

_« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Mon dieu ! Appelle un médecin ! »_

_C'était inutile. Elle avait froid, puis, peu à peu… comme si elle se détachait du corps, elle se vit étendue sur le sol, couverte de sang._

_« C'est trop tard. Merde ! J'avais pas prévu ça ! »_

_Il y avait une sorte de chaleur derrière elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle voyait une lumière, ténue, un fil si fin qu'il menaçait de se rompre. Elle était familière, réconfortante._

_« Il n'y a pas d'erreur, c'est eux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

_Elle se détourna pour regarder à nouveau la scène en dessous. Il y avait l'asphalte. Le sang. Son corps était difforme. C'était le sien mais tellement éloigné elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. On la traînait quelque part. Une matière froide, humide, liquide. De l'eau ? Son âme continua de s'éloigner. Elle le voyait peu à peu dans son entier, le torse éclaté, la gorge encore jeune, des cheveux d'ébène…_

_La lumière s'agita, elle aussi, son autre elle, sa conscience de là-bas. Leurs sentiments se mêlaient, un même sentiment d'horreur, indescriptible._

_« GENE ! »_

_Le fil se brisa._

* * *

Elle patientait en salle d'attente, réveillée depuis peu. Il était près d'une heure du matin à présent. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'immenses négociations que l'infirmière l'avait autorisée à quitter le lit. Apparemment elle avait convulsée dans le bus. Mai avait grimacé : convulsions étaient égales à des examens de toute sortes. Heureusement, elle s'était réveillée avant qu'ils ne puissent prévenir qui que se soit. L'infirmière avait protestée, à bout de nerf, Mai avait concédé à ce qu'elle avertisse son tuteur.

« Taniyama Mai-san. Dirigez-vous vers la salle de soin n°4, s'il vous plaît. Taniyama Mai-san… »

Le médecin qui la reçu fut aimable, de cette amabilité qui vous force à hocher la tête à chaque question, de peur qu'il ne perde son calme.

« Votre bilan sanguin n'est pas bon, vous êtes sérieusement anémiée en fer. Êtes-vous souvent fatiguée ces derniers temps ? Je vois… mais cela n'explique pas les convulsions, cela peut tout simplement être une crise d'angoisse due à la fatigue et au stress, mais je préfère que vous passiez un examen approfondi.

- Je ne vais pas si mal que ça…

- Vous vous êtes regardée dans une glace ces derniers temps ? »

Elle s'empêcha de répliquer du tac au tac et lui offrit un sourire nerveux :

« Il y a quelque chose que je devrais voir ?

- Peut-être vos os, vu qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose d'autre sous la peau. Ce n'est pas encore ce que j'appellerai un cas extrême, mais vous êtes visiblement de quelques kilos en sous poids. Mangez.

- Je mange.

- Avez-vous des problèmes ?

- Tout le monde a des problèmes.

- Je peux vous indiquer une personne compétente. »

Il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Elle dirait quoi à la personne compétente ? Je vois des fantômes ? La bonne blague.

« Non merci. Quand dois-je passer les examens ?

- Demain, ce serait bien. »

Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer la journée à faire des radios la veille de son départ.

« Je dois partir hors de la région.

- Alors la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Ne pensez-pas y échapper, je compte appeler vos parents. »

Bien sur, elle aurait aimé elle aussi… Avec un soupir elle se leva et s'inclina.

« Merci docteur.

- Namiya-kun, reprenez rendez-vous avec Taniyama-san. Vous avez contacté ses parents ?

- Oui. Taniyama-san, votre tuteur souhaite vous parler. »

L'expression décomposée du médecin valait tout l'or du monde. Avec un sentiment de satisfaction amer, elle saisit le combiné :

« Yoshikawa-san ?

- Mai-chan ? Tu vas bien ?

- Ce n'est qu'une anémie, désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

- Tu manges bien au moins ? Tu veux revenir à la maison pour te reposer quelques jours ?

- Je vais bien Yoshikawa-san. Je pars plusieurs jours pour le travail, je passerai après ça.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, je suis contente ! J'ai tellement peur quand tu es seule à Tokyo.

- Tout va bien. Retournez-vous coucher Yoshikawa-san.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Merci, au revoir. »

Elle n'avait pas changé, Yoshiwaka-san. L'infirmière posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Vous devez rester ici en observation pour la nuit. Vous n'avez personne à Tokyo ?

- Non, je partirai à l'aube, désolé du dérangement.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises. Je vais vous donner un sédatif. »

Elle eut droit à son premier sommeil sans rêve depuis longtemps. Pourtant, quand elle se réveilla, le cri de Naru résonnait toujours dans sa tête.

* * *

« Tu pars ? »

Il sourit. Il aimait le voir perplexe, inquiet ? Non, il ne l'aimait pas assez pour être inquiet, pas pour lui en tout cas. Il se rapprocha de son amant et saisit son visage fermé. Méfiance, toujours. Osamu connaissait les règles, il savait qu'il était un salaud.

« Tu ne me demandes pas où ? »

L'asiatique se dégagea et eut un sourire à son tour. « Ne me prend pas pour un abruti » qu'il semblait dire. Bien, Osamu avait toujours été loin d'être un idiot, ou du moins depuis qu'il le connaissait il ne l'avait jamais montré.

« Je dois en conclure que tu le sais déjà ?

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner, ils partent demain matin.

- Toujours en contact avec Taniyama-chan ?

- Shibuya-san m'a prévenu de rester en stand-by.

- Je vois. Tu n'es pas trop angoissé à l'idée que je m'approche d'eux ? »

Osamu ne laissa rien paraître, il se contenta de le fixer. Cette manie énervait Sean : il ne trouvait pas de moyen plus agaçant d'éviter les questions.

« Avec tes lunettes tu me verrais mieux non ?

- Qui a dit que je voulais te voir ? Je t'aime bien dans le flou. »

Enfoiré. Sean se retint de soupirer : ce type l'exaspérait, mais il ne pouvait montrer qu'Osamu avait le moindre degré d'influence sur lui. Pourtant depuis qu'il était réapparu devant lui sans aucune raison apparente, il menait la barque. Il ne demandait jamais rien, se contentait de l'observer le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ni ses provocations ni ses gestes n'avaient aucun effet. L'universitaire se laisser entraîner dans n'importe quoi, obéissant à ses demandes sans se plier à son autorité.

Qu'est-ce que ce type savait sur lui ? Rien que cette éventualité l'obligeait à le garder à portée.

« Je suppose que je ne vais pas te manquer, essaie tout de même de me rester fidèle entre temps.

- Ca t'importe ?

- Non, mais je n'aime pas partager la marchandise. »

Un bref instant il vit la mâchoire de l'asiatique se crisper. Avait-il rêvé ? Oui, car à cet instant la seule chose qui apparaissait sur le visage d'Osamu était son sourire moqueur :

« Ca s'appelle être possessif.

- C'est dans ma nature.

- Même pour une chose sans valeur ?

- Ais-je déjà dit que tu étais sans valeur ? »

Sans le vouloir Sean avait haussé le ton. Manquait plus que ça, s'énerver face à un gamin. Il inspira doucement et recomposa son sourire habituel. Osamu, lui, l'avait perdu. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

* * *

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans encombre, Mai avait même retrouvé un peu de son enthousiasme. Était-ce parce que les leçons de Lin l'aidait ou à cause de la présence des autres membres ? Il n'en savait rien, il en était seulement soulagé. Pour la peine on le trouva beaucoup plus aimable qu'à l'habituel. Si ça continuait ça allait finir par être une habitude.

Il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Le regard sombre, Kazuya regarda s'approcher le village de Matsubayashi. L'architecture était sévère : la plupart des bâtiments étant uniquement conçu pour résister au froid et étaient faits de béton. L'ensemble semblait dater des années 70.

« Aaah ! Quand je pense que nous avons faits six heures de route depuis Tokyo juste pour ça ! C'est bien la peine d'exorciser des fantômes. Personne ne viendra faire du ski dans un trou pareil !

- Matsuzaki-san semble encore avoir trouvé un moyen de se plaindre. » constata Hara-san.

- Masako, avoues que tu penses la même chose ! C'est à peine si les maisons se comptent sur les doigts de la main ! »

Les sourcils du brun s'arquèrent encore d'avantage, si c'était possible. Quel besoin avait-il eu d'emporter avec lui les personnes les plus aptes à le mettre hors de lui ? Via le rétroviseur, son assistante lui jeta un regard compatissant qui acheva de le décider à mettre un frein à la dispute.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici en touristes. Lin, prend à droite à la prochaine intersection. »

Pourquoi était-il si tendu ? Peut-être à cause des regards peu amènes que les rares habitants lançaient au minibus et au fourgon qui le suivait. La dévotion à la famille Obayashi atteignait-elle le fanatisme ? Il faudrait vérifier si un autel avait été construit à leur hommage.

La mairie faisait parfaitement écho au reste de la ville. Sur son seuil, deux hommes et une femme les attendaient, patibulaires. Quand il se présenta, le plus âgé lui serra la main avec force.

« Kugumiya-san nous a parlé de vous. S'il vous plaît, laissez reposer leur esprits en paix au plus vite. » déclara-t-il d'un ton sec et dénué de sentiments. « Voici, mes deux aides à la mairie : Yoshiro et Nagaki. Nous parlerons des détails à l'intérieur. »

Aucune autre présentation ne fut échangée. Une fois à l'intérieur d'un salon vert et gris, leur hôte les invita à s'asseoir. Kazuya nota la tension de ses employés, rebuté par cet accueil. Comme pour répondre à la question générale, Bô-san haussa les épaules : ils avaient connu pire.

On parla sur le ton des affaires, et avant tout du salaire et des conditions à respecter pour l'obtenir. Kazuya objecta qu'il ne fournissait malheureusement pas de devis.

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! » tonna l'homme. « Je ne crois aucunement à ces contes de bonne femme, vous faîtes votre show pour apaiser la population et vous partez.

- Nous ne sommes pas des acteurs et n'en avons pas la fonction. Vous déciderez par vous-même du prix de notre utilité. »

Il but un gorgée du thé infect que la femme, Nagaki-san, leur avait apporté avant de relever le visage vers son interlocuteur.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu en tant qu'installations ?

- Nous payerons vos frais d'hôtel à l'auberge du village. » répondit la femme. « J'en suis la propriétaire. La demeure Obayashi est à deux kilomètres d'ici, nous avons des tentes et du matériel de camping si vous en avez besoin. Je suis aussi en charge de votre restauration.

- Quant à moi,» poursuivit Yoshiro-san. « Je me chargerai de vous faire visiter les terres et de vous raconter son histoire. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas disponible la journée en raison de mon travail, si vous avez besoin de précision la bibliothèque municipale et les archives de la mairie vous sont ouvertes.

- L'on m'a dit que les villageois étaient opposés à ce projet… »

Les deux aides s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise, tandis que le maire se contentait d'un rire sec :

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent. Nous vivons dans la misère au milieu de nulle part depuis la mort des Obayashi et de leurs entreprises, il est temps de se relever et quelques hallucinations ni changeront rien. Débarrassez-nous de ces contes inutiles et vous aurez votre paiement. »

* * *

Nerveux, John déposa tant bien que mal son énorme valise sur le sol. Il n'y pouvait rien : depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans cette ville, cette sensation étouffante d'être observé ne cessait de s'accroître. A ses cotés, Bô-san se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec un énorme soupir :

« On n'a même pas encore vu le manoir en question mais j'ai déjà envie de m'enfuir en courant. Le maire avec ses deux acolytes me fait penser à un Urado bien vivant. »

Le prêtre rit légèrement tout en se redressant. La comparaison n'était pas mauvaise : lui aussi s'était étonné de l'accueil. Ils défirent leur valise en silence avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de Matsuzaki-san, couverte d'un mélange boueux.

« C'est ces villageois qui ont besoin d'être exorcisés ! » cria-t-elle en projetant la porte contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? » lança-t-elle hargneuse.

Elle traversa la pièce, leur projetant au passage des éclats de boue.

« De la neige… » devina l'australien. « Pourquoi les villageois réagissent ainsi ?

- On nous avait prévenu : ils sont contre l'exorcisme.

- Dans ce cas rentrons avant de nous faire tuer ! » répliqua la prêtresse. « Nous sommes ici depuis deux heures et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être folle. »

Tout en se regardant, John et Bô-san s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

« En plus de ça, ils n'y a pas que ce village qui part en vrille ! »

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aigue et John sut immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence. Son visage s'assombrit et il déglutit difficilement :

« Tu penses à Mai-san ? »

Bô-san, qui s'était contenté de regarder dans le vide, se détourna brusquement. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, bientôt rompu par la jeune femme :

« Masako en est malade : elle pense que s'est de sa faute, que si elle avait repéré l'invocation à temps Mai ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cet état.

- Elle n'y est pour rien. » répondit le moine d'une voix sombre. « Nous sommes autant coupable qu'elle : nous n'avions rien remarqué. Quand elle a protégée l'esprit, j'ai cru que mon mantra allait la tuer.

- Je crois que Shibuya-san s'en veut aussi. » murmura John.

- Il est temps qu'il s'inquiète celui-là ! » s'indigna Matsuzaki-san. « Ou non : il s'inquiète trop, il serait peut-être temps qu'il agisse !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse de plus ? Lin lui donne déjà des leçons et il passe son temps à observer Mai.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il l'observe juste à cause des visions ? Tu es bien à coté de la plaque mon pauvre ami ! Il a tellement peur qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire, voilà pourquoi il la regarde. »

Second silence. Bô-san commença à marcher de long en large. John eut un faible sourire :

« C'aurait été une si bonne nouvelle en d'autres circonstances.

- John, arrête de ne prendre que le bon coté des choses. Si Naru avait été dans son état normal, il aurait écarté Mai de la SPR.

- Les pouvoirs de Mai-san aurait continué à évoluer malgré tout. » remarqua le pasteur.

- Dans un environnement sain, c'est moins sûr.

- Qui te dit qu'elle évolue dans un environnement sain ? » renifla le prêtresse. « Mai vit seule et sûrement pas dans le luxe.

- Naru lui donne le même salaire qu'une secrétaire diplômée et à temps plein !

- Ca ne veut rien dire. Nous ne connaissons rien de sa vie personnelle, comme sur celle d'aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. »

Troisième silence. John hésita légèrement :

« Et si… »

Les deux autres se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Il inspira largement.

« Si l'on scellait les pouvoirs de Mai-san…

- John ! » s'exclama Matsuzaki-san, horrifiée.

Bô-san lui n'avait pas sursauté. Y avait-il pensé lui aussi ?

« On pourrait faire ça… de manière provisoire. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous vous imaginez expliquer ça à Mai ? Pire : vous imaginez que l'on peut y arriver ? Le pouvoir de Mai est incomparable.

- Pas encore. » objecta John. « Pas tant qu'il est instable, et le pouvoir de Mai-san n'a pas d'effet lorsqu'elle est sous sédatifs.

- Tu veux la droguer ? » fit Bô-san, choqué.

- Seulement si elle est d'accord, bien que… Ses pouvoirs peuvent la tuer si elle ne les contrôle pas bientôt !

- On est tous au courant tu sais. » railla la prêtresse. « Et je serais d'accord avec ton idée si encore elle était réaliste : ce n'est pas avec une croix sur son front que tu vas canaliser ses pouvoirs !»

John serra la mâchoire, piqué à vif.

« Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ma foi pourra tenir, mais à nous trois nous avons une chance de réussite.

- Dans le bouddhisme nous sommes généralement des dizaines à mener l'opération ensemble, et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de mon vivant.

- Pas la peine d'étudier le cas : je ne participerai pas. » déclara Matsuzaki-san.

Elle se leva à son tour et fit de grands mouvements agités.

« Vous ne vous rendez compte de rien : une opération pareille, si elle survit, elle n'en sortira pas indemne ! Essayez de couper votre âme en deux, vous verrez si vous ne souffrirez pas. Même si le sédatif nous offre un temps de préparation, c'est lorsque qu'il cessera d'agir que nous pourrons sceller son pouvoir. » Elle eut un rire rauque. « Si on met trop de temps elle meurt, ou alors c'est nous qui mourrons parce que nous ne pourrons pas le contenir.

- Ayako…

- Ferme là le moine. On peut rien faire. »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête quand ils entendirent ses sanglots surgirent.

« Elle s'en veut aussi pas vrai ? » murmura le moine.

John opina. Quand son ami le laissa seul il se prit la tête entre les mains. Y avait-il une seule façon de sauver Mai-san ?

* * *

Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous veulent me tuer pour Yasuhara, mais je vous assure que ça sert à quelque chose XD

Réponses aux reviews.

Memelyne : je suis contente que tu ais autant aimée ^^ j'ai vraiment voulu faire passer cette ambiance alors ta review me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci beaucoup !

Naty-chan : je ne serais jamais clémente avec Mai-je crois -.-' je l'aime bien pourtant. Pour son passé, ce n'est pas vraiment un des buts de cette fic, mais je vais quand même laisser quelques trace de l'environnement dans lequel elle vit, il y a déjà des indices dans ce chapitre ^^. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Fandemanga51 : Tu as de l'idée ^^ tu devrais l'écrire cette fanfic je te soutient à fond ! (j'adore ce genre d'histoire ^^) Dans ma fic comme je l'ai dit à Naty-chan, je ne vais pas vraiment me consacrer sur le passé de Mai, mais surtout sur sa vie personnelle en dehors de la SPR. En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ;-p Continue à découvrir le site il y a d'autres bonne fanfic GH même si c'est vrai que nous sommes un petit fandom ^^

Yokai-chan : je suis une privilégiée alors ;p merci de me reviewer à chaque fois ^^ J'espère que ton bac de français c'est bien passé. Pour les flashback dans l'enfance Naru/Gène, je voulais vraiment le faire ^^ alors je me suis bien marré, apparement ça a plu alors je suis contente ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Tema-chan : c'est le risque XD penses-tu que je serais cruelle à ce point ? Merci pour ta review ^^

Maud : ^^ Merci pour ta review, ehehe j'ai des fan ;-p

Mysterius : Merci beaucoup ^^


	10. Chapter 10

La seconde affaire entre dans le sérieux. D'une certaine manière ça démarre vraiment sur les chapeaux de roues. Je m'excuse du retard, j'étais occupée à bosser sans compter le manque d'inspiration flagrant. Finalement ce chapitre fut écrit en deux jours . dire que ça fait des mois que je bosse dessus.

* * *

L'installation des équipements avaient pris plus de trois heures : il avait fallut déblayer un grand rectangle de neige pour pourvoir commencer la construction de la tente. Puis les piquets, faibles face à la terre gelée, refusèrent de creuser le sol. Enfin il avait fallu toute la patience et le talent de Lin pour parvenir à faire fonctionner le système de chauffage et d'électricité via la puissante batterie que contenait le van qui, malgré cela, ne serait pas assez puissante pour alimenter suffisamment de caméras. Ne cessant de jouer avec son stylo, Naru paraissait passablement tendu, et Mai se félicita d'avoir insisté pour amener suffisamment de litres d'eau. Dans cet état d'esprit, jamais son admirable patron n'aurait supporté un thé à la neige. Rien que la perspective la faisait à moitié-sourire.

Pourtant les circonstances n'étaient pas propices au rire, outre la difficultés à mettre au point l'équipement, l'hostilité des villageois pesait sur l'équipe. En plus de l'agression d'Ayako de la veille, les avis de témoignages qu'ils avaient affichés avait été arrachés. Visiblement, il ne faudrait pas compter sur leur collaboration.

Frissonnant, elle resserra son manteau et s'avança vers la base. Naru avait insisté pour qu'elle soit le plus à l'écart possible de la demeure. D'ici on ne voyait qu'une partie de son mur d'enceinte à travers les arbres. Personne ne l'avait encore vue dans son entier. Ce ne serait pas pratique mais, comme à son habitudes, il avait coupé court aux protestations.

Mai avait la sensation qu'entre la prudence de Naru et la présence de Kugumiya, rien n'annonçait une affaire simple et chaleureuse. Le regard sombre elle entra dans la base. Bô-san l'apostropha tout de suite, d'un air soulagé :

« Mai ! Tu as réussi à joindre la mairie ?

- Naru avait raison, on peut obtenir du réseau en s'approchant le plus possible de l'antenne relai.

- Tu as calculé le temps nécessaire pour y accéder ? » demanda ce dernier.

- Huit minutes et quarante-six secondes. » répondit-elle en souriant légèrement. « Yoshiro-san arrivera dans à peu près une heure, il apportera aussi les plans que nous avons demandé.

- Bien. »

Il y eut un bref silence dont elle profita pour s'asseoir au cotés d'Ayako. L'équipe entière était réunie ici, plus pour profiter de la chaleur que pour autre chose. En tant que chef, Naru prit la parole le premier :

« En raison du froid et des villageois, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le matériel sans protection. Deux d'entre nous serons constamment à ses cotés. Deux autres resteront au village pour obtenir des informations. Les quatre autres chercherons des indices dans la demeure, installerons le matériel ainsi que le plans. Les équipes se relaieront à tour de rôle. Chaque nuit, deux d'entres elle retourneront dormir au villages, les deux autres resteront ici. Restez toujours groupé par binôme, je ne veux pas que les évènements Urado se reproduisent. »

Masako rougit férocement, tandis que Mai baissait la tête. Ayako répliqua :

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple si la base était à proximité du manoir ? Comme ça deux d'entre nous ne seraient pas isolés.

- Nous avons tous observé les photographies. » expliqua Naru avec calme. « Dans la mesure où l'incendie à détruit l'aile Est, son absence de murs signifie également une absence de barrière.

- Les esprits n'y seraient pas contenu ? » devina John.

Le chef de la SPR opina tandis qu'Ayako continuait de grincer :

« Si vous vous donniez la peine d'être plus clairs…

- Kazuya veut dire... » fit Kugumiya d'une voix excédée. « Que les esprits ne peuvent pas être contenus à l'intérieur du manoir, étant donné que l'incendie en a détruit les murs. En conséquence nous ne sommes en sécurité ni à l'intérieur ni à l'extérieur.

- …

- C'est pourquoi il faut rester à l'extérieur du mur d'enceinte. Théoriquement nous y sommes en sécurité. »

Ils méditèrent tous sur cette nouvelle et dangereuse perspective. Bô-san faisait remarquer à Ayako qu'elle avait foncé droit dans le mur quand Naru reprit :

« Bô-san et Mai, Hara-san et Kugumiya-san, commencez à enquêter. Matsuzaki-san et Lin chercheront des informations. »

Mai remarqua que les équipes formées étaient assez peu communes, et bien qu'elle-même soit bien tombée avec Bô-san, le fait de devoir compter sur Kugumiya en cas de problème l'inquiétait : d'après les dires de Sean et la précédente affaire, était-ce une bonne idée de lui confier Masako ? L'ironie de la chose la fit grimacer : si elle s'en souciait vraiment, elle n'aurait pas laissé la SPR participer. Cependant, la seule personne qui pouvait lui donner des réponses était l'exorciste.

_« C'est trop tard. Merde ! J'avais pas prévu ça ! »_

…

_« Il n'y a pas d'erreur, c'est eux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

_Il serait incapable de te faire vivre ce que lui-même n'a jamais vécu. Danny est mort. _

Si les seules visions que pouvaient procurer les morts étaient les leurs, alors seul Gen aurait pu lui montrer cette partie de sa vie. Après un mois d'absence, maintenant _ça_.

Qui était assez proche des associations anglaises pour être au courant de son meurtre et impliqué dans celui de Fond ? La seule personne suffisamment puissante était Sean. Si Kugumiya était son pion, se serait facile de remonter vers lui.

Il se reverraient, puisque c'était ce que Gen souhaitait.

* * *

Était-ce un hasard ou bien volontaire ? L'intuition, même inconsciente, de Naru le sidèrerait toujours. Quoiqu'il en soit, éloigné de ses deux sujets de surveillance, Lin rongeait son frein, mais qu'aurait-il pu donner comme excuse à cette formation d'équipe ? Il se souvint avec dépit de sa conversation avec Naru à ce sujet.

_« Je formerai les binômes sur des critères de prudence et de capacité. Matsuzaki-san et toi êtes doués pour la recherche d'informations. Organisez un parcours de recherche que les prochaines équipes pourront suivre. »_

Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien objecter contre cette logique : sur le long terme, Naru serait plus en sécurité si l'affaire était conclue rapidement. Vaincu, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue. Au vu de ce silence inhabituel, elle ne devait guère se sentir à l'aise. C'était à la fois plus rassurant et plus pesant que ses bavardages.

« Lin-san… tu as une idée de par où commencer ? »

Il avait visiblement parlé trop vite.

« Je pense que vérifier les archives de la mairie est un bon début, le village tient sans doute un journal local ou conserve les revues régionales. Nous pourrions également recueillir des témoignages.

- Eehh ?! Ils m'ont carrément agressé ces villageois ! »

Peut-être auraient-ils dû y aller plus fort ?

« Je pense que les commerçants seront plus malléables si nous sommes des clients potentiels. Le maire et ses adjoints peuvent aussi être interrogés. Nous pourrons également visiter l'inspecteur de police qui s'est chargé de l'affaire. » énonça machinalement Lin.

- Tu sembles avoir l'habitude.

- C'est une procédure classique. »

Convaincue, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le paysage montagneux.

« Il y a vraiment beaucoup de lacs par ici. » remarqua-t-elle en observant la vallée.

- Oui, énormément de lacs. »

* * *

Les photos de Kugumiya retraduisaient mal l'atmosphère réel du lieu. Peut-être que les décombres auraient été moins impressionnantes si elles n'étaient pas si immenses, mais tout était si démesuré.

Cinq bonnes minutes avaient déjà été nécessaires pour parcourir l'allée. Bien cachée par un bois particulièrement touffu, la demeure des Obayashi, véritable manoir japonais, n'apparaissait qu'aux abord de la dernière courbe. L'aire Ouest en très bonne état, puis l'aile Sud et enfin l'aire Est en décombres. Chacune aurait été suffisante pour accueillir à elle seule une famille de dix personnes. Dans l'esprit « comment gaspiller son fric », cette famille avait fait fort. Au centre de la cour, le minuscule autel prêtait à rire.

« D'après les plans de Yashiro-san, » commença Mai, qui contrairement à lui ne semblait nullement impressionnée par le lieu, « la famille ne vivait que dans les ailes Sud et Ouest, l'Est était réservé aux domestiques.

- Mais c'est là que c'est déclenché l'incendie ?

- Oui, et aucun domestique n'est décédé, seulement les Obayashi.

- Ca n'a pas de sens.

- Il doit y avoir une raison. » continua la gamine avec un regard qui rappelait immanquablement celui du patron. « Le problème va être d'installer les caméras, je ne suis pas sûre que ni le sol ni les murs soient stables. »

- Si ça continue comme ça je vais t'appeler Mai-bou. » soupira Houshou. « T'inquiète, on pose ça n'importe où et on avisera s'il y a un problème, comme d'habitude.»

Elle rigola :

« C'est pas professionnel, Bô-san.

- Il a une assurance. » répondit calmement le moine. « Bon, en attendant que les deux majestés n'arrivent, explorons.

- Commençons par l'aile Est. » décida Mai. « C'est le plus important. »

Il opina et ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers l'aile incendiée. Surélevée comme toutes les autres parties de la demeure, il fut difficile d'avancer tout en espérant que le plancher ne les propulse pas plus bas que terre. La végétation avait fait son chemin à travers les lattes manquantes. Mai notait les emplacements idéaux et la température au cours de leur avancée.

On pouvait reconnaître les limites de certaines pièces, parfois même, quelques morceaux de cloison subsistaient encore. Ils repérèrent rapidement l'origine de l'incendie : un vide pur et simple.

« C'est incroyable que l'incendie ait pu durer au point de détruire la structure du manoir. » remarqua Houshou en fronçant les sourcils. « Les secours auraient dû arriver plus rapidement. »

- Le manoir est très isolé. » tenta Mai. « Il faut un quart d'heure pour y accéder depuis le village. »

- Mais quelqu'un aurait forcément dû appeler les pompiers. En une demi-heure le feu ne se serait pas autant propagé.

- Non, sans doute pas. » approuva laconiquement sa coéquipière. « On en a fini ici, nous tentons l'aile Sud ?

- Attendons plutôt Masako. » conseilla le moine. « Au moins on saura tout de suite à quoi s'en tenir. »

Puis, observant un instant le visage pâle de l'adolescente :

« Tu es sûre que toi tu ne ressens rien ?

- Non, rien. » affirma-t-elle.

Il n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'aurait avoué dans le cas contraire, ceci dit… Il y avait des jours ou il plaignait Naru-bou.

« Même tes visions habituelles ? Dis-nous si tu veux en parler…

- Tout va bien Bô-san. » répondit-elle avec une note d'impatience. « Vous les connaissez déjà ces visions. » ajouta-t-elle radoucie. « C'est juste fatiguant, mais ça va mieux depuis quelques jours.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. »

Si c'était vrai, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il sourit largement, et s'apprêta à descendre la pente de gravas. Tout à sa bonne humeur, il n'entendit ni ne sentit les gravillons qui se précipitaient vers le vide.

« Bô-san ! Attent… »

Il sentit la pierre rouler sous son pied. « Vraiment, c'est pas de bol, » pensa-t-il soudainement. Une douleur cinglante traversa sa cheville tandis que son corps se projetait vers l'avant.

* * *

La sirène de l'ambulance lui provoquait une migraine atroce. Il ne devait sûrement n'y avoir que lui pour posséder des employés aussi stupides. Une entorse, en descendant des gravas que n'importe qui aurait pu juger instables. Fort heureusement, les ambulanciers l'avait assuré qu'il nécessitait juste un bandage et des béquilles, aucun besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

Dire qu'en voyant arriver Hara-san en courant, il avait pensé au pire. Mais quel abruti !

« Comment qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demanda Brown-san avec son éternel accent campagnard. « Faut-il que je rejoigne Mai-san ? »

Telle était la question en effet, le moine serait dorénavant cantonné à la base.

« Non, pour aujourd'hui du moins. Mai rejoindra Rie et Hara-san. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant le changement d'équipe et nous devons installer les caméras d'ici là. Nous nous chargerons tous deux d'installer le matériel aux endroits que Mai a déjà indiqué. Elle continuera avec la seconde équipe dans les deux autres ailes. Bô-san nous coordonnera.

- Je vais préparer le van alors. »

Tout en le regardant partir, Kazuya médita sur le gain de temps que procurait les bons employés. Ce retard dans les installations le préoccupait, d'autant que la surface à surveiller était immense. Il prit une gorgée de thé pour apaiser sa nervosité. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Tentant de retrouver sa concentration, il songea aux commentaires de Mai sur les circonstances de l'incendie.

_« Les dégâts sont vraiment importants, il a dû durer plus d'une heure. C'est étrange que personne n'ait appelé les secours. Que faisaient les domestiques ? »_

Oui, que faisait les domestiques en effet. Quelques scénarios s'imposèrent à lui, tout aussi inutiles les uns que les autres en l'absence de preuves. Un rictus désabusé parcouru ses lèvres : chercher des complications était dérisoire, il était ici pour une raison autre que cette affaire.

Plus le temps passait, et moins il en sentait la nécessité. Sans doute était-il temps de passer à autre chose.

* * *

Il régnait dans les archives l'odeur fétide qui n'appartenait qu'à elles : des énormes liasses de papier abandonnées à la décomposition en attendant qu'un quelconque inconnu ne s'y intéresse. Personnellement, Ayako trouvait qu'elles avaient au moins la chance que l'inconnu soit Lin. Des tas de filles auraient adorées être à leur place.

Soupirant, elle se détourna de cet homme trop froid pour être un parti honnête et se replongea dans la chasse à l'article. Ce n'était pas tant l'ennui que la longueur de la tâche qui rendait les choses ardues : chaque article un tant soit peu intéressant devait être photocopié quatre fois. Naru utilisait un système de notation compliqué de par sa nature principalement anglophone, et insistait pour que chaque preuves soit répertoriée de manière drastique.

Franchement, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait un jour s'intéresser au cas. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour bosser sur des affaires aussi compliquées.

Grommelant, Ayako se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le journal. Mai 1980, l'année de l'incendie. Le journaliste commentait la baisse des actions de l'entreprise familiale Obayashi, principalement depuis la mort d'Obayashi Asagoro.

Ainsi, ils étaient en difficulté financière et un membre de leur famille était mort auparavant. Sûrement le père, quoiqu'ils ne connaissent pas exactement le nombre d'Obayashi qui vivaient ici. Ca pouvait être n'importe qui.

« Je vais me renseigner, voir si je peux consulter les registres de naissances ou de recensements. » fit-elle à Lin.

Il n'eut, évidemment, aucune réaction. Fidèle à sa nature rancunière autant que Lin son caractère introvertie, Ayako claqua la porte. Le bruit sourd se répandit dans le couloir, résonnant contre les murs dénudés. Si le village avait en lui-même une atmosphère sévère, la mairie réunissait en elle-même tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus sinistre. « Ca ne devait pourtant pas avoir été toujours le cas, » se dit-elle en contemplant les nombreuses traces claires qu'avaient laissés des tableaux aujourd'hui disparus.

Les archives où ils travaillaient étaient du même acabit. Grandes pour un si petit village, elles réunissaient de nombreux celliers aujourd'hui vides. Des dizaines de cartons contenant des notes administratives avaient été empilés dans un coin, à l'abandon. La plupart ne dataient que de quelques années. Sans doute ne voulaient-ils pas prendre la peine de les trier.

* * *

Plus d'une fois, elle avait maudit Naru : il traitait ses employés comme des chiens, n'expliquait jamais ce qu'il faisait, ne la remerciait jamais non plus. Elle maudissait aussi le moine d'être aussi maladroit. Car elle méritait tout sauf d'être coincée entre les deux femmes les plus détestables de sa connaissance.

Cela dit, contrairement à ce que Mai aurait pensé, les deux autres n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, ni déclenché aucune dispute. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas chamaillé avec Masako à propos de Naru, du travail, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre ? Bizarrement, la perspective lui manquait.

Quant à Kugumiya, maintenant que Mai connaissait la vérité, elle n'oserait certainement plus la prendre de haut. Elle-même ne tenterait rien non plus. Une sorte de guerre froide : elles possédaient autant d'armes l'une et l'autre, si jamais l'une d'elle tirait l'autre l'anéantirait également.

Malgré cela, l'atmosphère n'était pas hostile, simplement lasse et teintée de culpabilité. Elle songea, avec un peu d'aigreur, qu'elle collait parfaitement au lieu.

Elles se trouvaient toutes les trois dans l'aile Sud. Ce bâtiment semblait être le lieu de vie principal de la famille. La plupart des pièces ne donnaient pas sur la cour mais sur le derrière de la demeure, comportant un jardin délaissé bordé de pins. Un étang, qui devait autrefois être plus petit, se situait en son centre. Il lui rappelait, de manière macabre, celui de l'affaire de la poupée.

« Les pièces sont toutes plus ou moins vides. » fit Kugumiya. « Des voleurs ont sûrement bien profité de ces 28 années d'abandon.

- Je pensais que les villageois vénérait la famille. » murmura Masako.

- Les villageois, oui. Les autres habitants de la région, non. »

Mai releva une dernière fois la température avant de se tourner vers la médium :

« Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose ?

- C'est confus. Il n'y a rien de distinct, mais une impression de malaise récurrente. Pour dire les choses clairement, » ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « je pense qu'un esprit habite bel et bien les lieux, mais au bout de tant années, il trop fort ou trop timide.

- Je ressens aussi cette sensation de malaise. » avoua Mai. « Comme un mauvais souvenir que l'on voudrait chasser.

- Les esprits ne sont-ils pas tous un peu comme ça ? » fit Kugumiya.

- La plupart s'accroche à leur vie passée, pas le contraire. Vous devriez savoir ça. »

Mai retint un sourire tandis que l'exorciste se détournait, embarrassée. C'était bien joué de la part de Masako. Cette dernière soupira avant de se diriger vers la pièce suivante.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, c'est bientôt l'heure du roulement.

- Si je suis le plan, il reste encore deux pièces dont les commodités. Ce devrait être rapide. » répondit Mai.

- Il y a beaucoup trop de pièces pour l'ensemble des caméras, et je suis quasi-certaine que l'esprit ne nous attaquera dans aucune d'elles. » se plaignit Kugumiya.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir si se sera le cas. » objecta l'assistante. « Certain esprits réagissent violemment. »

L'exorciste ne répondit pas et laissa le silence s'installer. Mai songea que c'était sa meilleure initiative depuis le commencement de l'enquête. Elle aussi avait hâte d'en finir : elle entendait les cris de ses visions de la même manière que si elles étaient derrière elle. C'était moins pénible qu'à l'habituel mais l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Elle buta contre Masako par inadvertance. L'assistante allait demander à la médium pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée si subitement, lorsqu'elle entrevu l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas vide.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » murmura Masako.

Derrière elles, Kugumiya les écarta légèrement pour pouvoir entrer dans la pièce. Une fois fait elle s'agenouilla et ramassa le premier à sa portée.

« Des statuettes de Jizos. Une offrande pour un enfant mort né. » résuma-t-elle en effleurant le bavoir qui l'ornait.

- Il y en a des dizaines… »

Avec douceur, Mai fit reculer Masako, l'arrachant de la contemplation des statues, puis reporta son attention sur la pièce.

« La plupart ne portent pas de bavoirs. » fit-elle remarquer. « Tu crois que ce sont les villageois qui les ont placés là ?

- Qui d'autre ? Ce sont aussi eux qui ont construit l'autel au dehors.

- C'est vrai. Et ils sont tous orientés vers le Nord-est.

- Et ?

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. » affirma Masako en se redressant. « Il faudra en parler à Naru. »

Elles échangèrent un regard de connivence sous le regard interdit de Kugumiya, pour que finalement la médium se détourne d'un air paisible :

« Allons à l'aile Ouest, Mai-san. »

* * *

D'un geste fluide, Lin continua à tourner machinalement les pages. Il arrivait au mois de septembre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'arrête enfin à un article daté du 15. La photo montrait un équipe policière en exercice. Elle s'activait autour d'un bâtiment encore fumant qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. « Drame au village Matsubayashi. ». L'article recensait la mort de la famille Obayashi, sans aucune précision sur ses membres. Elle dénotait cependant quatre disparitions.

Derrière lui, il entendit la miko descendre les escaliers. Elle apparut bientôt avec un jet de photocopies dans les mains.

« Ils ne m'ont pas laissé consulter les registres. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix outrée. « Privé qu'ils disent, mais elle a quand même été photocopier une page de mon choix. J'ai choisi l'année 1979, un an avant l'incendie. »

Il songea que s'était une bonne initiative tout en se demandant pendant combien de minutes elle avait harcelé l'autre femme. C'était la page des O. Quatre personnes figuraient au nom des Obayashi. Tout concordait.

« Naru a appelé. » prévint-elle. « Le moine s'est cassé la gueule, il veut qu'on prenne ses médicaments en revenant à la base.

- Rien d'autre ? » demanda Lin en évitant d'imaginer la scène.

- Pas vraiment. Il a dit qu'il brieferait tout le monde ce soir. Il ne veut sûrement pas répéter dix fois la même chose. »

C'était probable. Il se leva pour photocopier l'article qu'il détenait.

« Nous allons bientôt rentrer. » annonça-t-il. « Nous devons y être pour la relève. Préparons simplement un résumé de ce que nous avons trouvé.

- Ok. J'espère qu'ils y passeront autant de temps que nous. » grinça-t-elle avec une pure mauvaise foi.

« Je me demande comment ils vont se débrouiller maintenant que le moine est hors-jeu. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Silencieusement, il s'installa à son ordinateur. Même ici la température commençait à baisser, il s'inquiéta brièvement pour le matériel de la base. Tiendrait-il le coup ? Soupirant, il commença à taper.

« Encore de l'anglais hein ? » constata la miko en observant par-dessus son épaule.

Et sans lui demander aucune réponse, elle commença paisiblement à classer les dossiers.

* * *

Quand je me relis je me dit : mais où est-ce que je vais ? Il faut avouer que la précédente version de cette affaire était très confuse.

Observez que pour une fois, ce n'est pas Mai qui souffre XD

Le prochain chapitre devrait être riche, cependant ça prendra un peu de temps pour l'écrire, je suis plutôt occupée ces temps-ci

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ elles m'ont toutes vraiment encouragées.

.

Maydulilas : je suis contente que tu ais aimée le précédent chapitre. Tu vois, je ne fais pas souffrir Mai à tous les chapitres XD (tous sauf celui-ci). Merci pour tes encouragements ^^

Gabrielle-P- : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens la fan de yaoi XD. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ais plus ;)

Naty-chan : Mai était plus vivante ce coup-ci, ça contraste même un peu trop avec les chapitres précédent -.-'''. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce nouveau couple ^^ nous les retrouverons au prochain chapitre. Pour le Naru/Mai, patience XD, patience…

Fandemanga51 : Je suis contente que l'intrigue t'intéresse ^^'' c'est parce que je voulais apprendre à créer une intrigue que j'ai écrite cette fanfic, alors c'est super si elle te plaît.

Ce serait super que tu écrives cette histoire ^^ je te supporte à fond ! Si tu as besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas !

Dogywoman : y a pas de quoi ^^' je trouverais vraiment malsain de pas répondre à mes lecteurs. Qu'on me supporte ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Merci beaucoup !

Suzie : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ En même temps j'ai veillit XD en tant que vielle je suppose que mon style s'est développé. Désolée pour l'attente.

Tema-chan : C'est flatteur que tu t'impatiente ^^' même si je suis désolée d'être aussi lente. Comme la précédente version s'est stoppée dans les environs je dois tout reprendre et remanier, ça prend plus de temps. (XD si vous saviez les heures que je passe dessus). Merci pour ta review ^^

Vermillia : J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Le moment de vérité approche ^^. Merci pour ta review.

!.!

J'aimerais créer un forum Ghost Hunt où nous pourrions rassembler toutes les données sur la série, ce qui nous éviterais entre autre de re-visionner tous les épisodes pour connaître la signification du Nord-Est (entre-autre XD).

Une sorte d'encyclopédie en quelque sorte avec une zone de discussion et une zone d'entraide entre les auteurs etc…

Evidemment, je ne lancerais ce projet que si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés, mais je me dis que ça pourrait être sympa.

Donnez moi votre avis ^^


End file.
